Saving Miss Granger
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Spell Mistress Hermione Granger is in dire danger. Albus calls on the staff for assistance. Hmm...why is everyone male? HG/SS PLUS. Very graphic content, multiple partners. Eventually turns HG/SS. Not for straight HG/SS shippers or under 18 years old.
1. An Unfortunate Accident

_**This story is HG/SS plus! Those shippers loyal to the couple are advised to avoid this one, which involves Hermione Granger with multiple wizards. Of course, there is a good reason for it...but still, those who only like the witch with the Potions Master may find it disturbing. For all others willing to take the ride, read on. :) It won't be a long one by any means...maybe four chapters at the most...if that.(Since the posting of this the story has grown.) I need to clean my palate. Oh yeah. Kai had something to do with this one too. She's a baaaad influence. LOL. **_

_**SYNOPSIS: Spell Mistress Hermione Granger has been hit by a spell she was developing, with life-threatening results. Albus calls on the staff, and friends to help save her life. Severus calls in a favor or two himself. Hmm...why is everyone male? Possible HG/SS/LM/DM/HP/RW/FF/RH/F/AF/AD/MD. ****COMPLETED**** **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter One ~ An Unfortunate Accident  
**  
Albus Dumbledore looked about the staff room, studying the male staff members he summoned, his eyes dark behind his half-moon glasses. The situation was grim and there was only one way to keep Hermione Granger from dying from an improperly tested spell she had inadvertently cast upon herself while working on a private project for a commercial company.

The Headmaster cleared his throat and said, "I have assembled you all here because of a very dire situation that must be handled with delicacy and in secret. Because of this I must ask all of you to take a Wizard's Oath, not to reveal anything you are told here, or any actions you take because of what I am about to divulge to you."

Marcus Delaluci's eyes narrowed. Take an oath without knowing what it was for? He didn't like the sound of it. But then again, he was relatively sure Dumbledore would not ask them to take an oath in this manner without good reason. He did trust the headmaster. His eyes roamed around the room and took in all the wizards present.

There was the usual Hogwarts staff, Hagrid, Flitwick, Filch, and Firenze. Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius were also present. The Potions Master was noticeably absent.

Draco leaned into his father.

"What is this about, father? I was supposed to go flying today," the young wizard groused. Draco was a wizard of leisure and spent his time pursing his pleasures and witches. Lucius shook his head.

"I don't know son. Severus contacted me and said he needed my help, and suggested I bring you as well. I imagine we will soon find out," the handsome elder wizard replied, looking at Albus intently.

Suddenly the door opened and Aurors Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley rushed in.

"We came as soon as we got your message about Hermione, Headmaster," Harry panted as he walked up to the wizard and shook his hand. "What's wrong with her and how can we help?"

Albus warded the door so no one else could enter. He looked at Ron and Harry soberly.

"Please sit down. We were all about to take a wizard's oath not to divulge anything about this situation. Then, we will discuss Miss Granger's condition," he said.

Both wizards nodded, worry evident on their faces. What could possibly be wrong with Hermione that required such clandestine conditions? Harry and Ron sat down, their eyes on Dumbledore intently.

Ron looked around.

"Why isn't there any female staff here?" he whispered to Harry, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Now shhh," he replied evenly.

"Please take your oaths," the Headmaster said. Everyone murmured they would not divulge what was told here, or any resultant actions. Magic swirled in the air and the oaths were set.

"Thank you," Albus said. "We have a life or death situation here concerning our Spells Mistress Hermione Granger. There's been…an accident. All of you are needed to help save her life."

Draco scowled blackly.

"Save that mudblood?" he muttered under his breath, "I could care less if she became worm food."

Lucius frowned at his son.

"You will help. Severus asked us to. Now be quiet and listen," he said to his son evenly.

Draco crossed his arms and slumped in his seat sullenly.

"Er…whut do we haf to do, Headmaster," Hagrid asked, his dark eyes worried.

"Um…I will have Madame Pomfrey explain the situation to you," the wizard replied, a bit of relief in his voice. He walked to another door and opened it. "You may come in now, Poppy."

The gray-haired medi-witch walked into the staff room, her face rather red and twisting her hands nervously. She cleared her throat and smoothed down her blue-pocketed apron as she looked around the room at the male staff members. The witch paled a bit as her eyes fell on Firenze, who stood with his arms folded, flicking his tail as he looked at her with his cool blue eyes expectantly. His human half was handsome enough, but his horse half…was well…horsey. If he help out…good gods.

The witch looked at Albus who flicked his eyes toward the ceiling. Poppy frowned then looked at the wizards again. She took a deep breath.

"Gentlemen, I am going to be as direct about this as possible. Miss Granger was accidentally hit with a spell she was developing. She was casting it on a niffler which was standing on a counter in front of its cage. Just as Miss Granger cast the spell, the animal moved and the spell hit the cage, which acted like a mirror and ricocheted the spell back, hitting the Spells Mistress."

Draco smiled at this. Ron and Harry looked very concerned.

"What kind of spell was it, Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked.

"Well, we weren't sure at first. The Spells Mistress came to the infirmary with what appeared to be a high fever, extremely high. She managed to tell me she had been hit with a spell, but became delirious. I put her to bed and cast a cooling spell on her and summoned Albus, who went to her lab and examined her notes."

Here Poppy paused as if gathering courage.

"Miss Granger was working on a spell to increase the female libido," she said quickly. "Presumably to be used by witch's who have difficulty becoming aroused. It was a private project."

All the wizards in the room sat up. Marcus' violet eyes widened and a slow smile crossed his face. Oh, this was sounding pretty sweet.

"Miss Granger's vital signs were becoming quite weak, and there seemed nothing I could do to help her. Albus returned and took her hand as I was checking her, and her vital signs strengthened somewhat, and she momentarily became lucid. She asked him…" the witch started, then faltered.

"Asked him what?" Harry asked, frowning.

"She asked him to touch her more," the witch said, blushing furiously. Albus turned a bit red too.

"Er, after a bit of experimentation, we found that intimate touches seemed to help, but…but it was not enough. She needed more…um…intimate contact. So we summoned Professor Snape, who…well…gave her the contact necessary," Poppy said, clearly embarrassed.

Ron looked at her horrified.

"You mean he shagged her? What the hell!" he yelled, standing up, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Sit down, Ronald," the Headmaster thundered at him, his face dark. "The Professor did what he had to do to keep her from dying. Now listen to Poppy."

"Professor Snape is still with her, trying to keep her alive. But he is only one man and can't continuously…er…provide what she needs. We are certain that the spell will wear off, but we have to keep her stimulated so she doesn't slip away in the meantime. We have no idea how long it will take until she recovers, but if she isn't kept in intimate contact with a male, she's going to die."

Draco nearly drooled. He'd wanted to fuck Hermione Granger since they were students. Oh, this was too good. Professor Flitwick looked rather glassy-eyed himself. All of the wizards with the exception of Harry, Firenze and Hagrid looked pretty randy. Even Ron seemed a bit excited. He'd had a thing for Hermione forever. Yes, he was married…but this was an emergency, a life or death situation. If he had to fuck Hermione to save her life, he'd do it. Plus everyone had taken an oath. Susan would never know.

"Now, Miss Granger has been moved to a private room in the infirmary. I have set up a wand in there that glows bright blue when her vital signs are healthy. It dims as she worsens. It should give you a good indication of your…er…performance…whether it is stimulating her enough. You can er…adjust your technique accordingly. You will have to take turns…as one wizard is depleted another must take his place. She has been properly protected from conceiving, and various chairs, tables, cushions and other objects placed in the room to offer…er…variety," Poppy said, reddening again. "Each of you are expected to scourgify her when finished, to have her pristine for the next wizard."

Marcus Delaluci's hand went up. Poppy looked at him.

"I have just one question," the wizard said, his violet eyes flicking to black, "Who replaces Snape first?"

The wizards began to argue terribly, standing up and gesticulating. A few wands were drawn.

Albus shook his head. He figured this would happen. He held up his hands.

"Gentlemen…gentlemen. Kindly sit down. Please!" he bellowed

The wizards looked at the Headmaster, who appeared very pissed off. A pissed-off Albus was not a good thing. They grudgingly took their seats, scowling at each other.

Harry shook his head. Shag Hermione? His friend? He didn't know if he could do it…he'd never seen Hermione as a sex partner before. He looked around at all the randy wizards and his heart sunk. His eyes met Hagrid's who looked sympathetic. The half-giant couldn't have sex with the witch. He was too big for a human female. But he was expected to contribute. He looked at the Headmaster.

"Er…Headmaster. I'm afraid I'm just too big," he said.

Firenze joined in.

"And my penis is bestial, sir. I could not in good conscience have sex with the witch," the centaur said.

"I'll take both your turns," Marcus offered helpfully.

Poppy cleared her throat.

"It isn't necessary to engage in intercourse with the witch. Just to keep her satisfactorily stimulated. A penis is not necessary for that," the medi-witch said, flushing again. "There are many other ways. I am sure you can both come up with something."

Hagrid and Firenze looked at each other and nodded slowly.

"Isn't there any other way?" Harry asked the medi-witch…his green eyes troubled behind his glasses.

The other wizards grumbled at him to shut up. Ron was noticeably silent.

"I'm afraid not, Harry," the medi-witch said softly, understanding how this upset him.

Harry knew he could always decline, but at least he could check up on Hermione this way and maybe make sure the others didn't mistreat her. He looked back at Draco, who had an evil smirk on his face. Harry wanted to kill him. Lucius looked absolutely delighted. So did Filch, who was actually drooling.

Dumbledore suddenly walked forward with a hat in his hand.

"Inside this hat are several numbered parchments. You will each draw one out and the number you choose will give you your position in the…er…line up," the old wizard said. "Everyone will participate."

"Even you Headmaster?" Draco drawled, his gray eyes resting on the white-haired wizard.

"For the sake of fairness, yes Draco. I will be participating," the wizard replied, his voice heavy. "Though I doubt it will be with the eagerness you will exhibit, I'm sure."

"No sir," Draco agreed, his eyes on the hat now, "Number one, please, number one," he breathed.

Albus reached in and drew out a number, then passed the hat around. The wizards each drew a number. Some scowled and some smiled brightly. The empty hat was handed back to Albus.

"Who is number one?" he asked looking around the room.

There was silence for a moment, then Firenze sighed and walked forward, his hooves sounding heavily on the stone tile floor.

"I am, Headmaster," the centaur said.

* * *

A/N: Well my totally into SS/HG shippers, you can hit the high trails and bail on this one. You know this is going to be a disturbing, lemony mess. I promised a lemony start and so…yep you have it. Plus I am boldly going to the annals of the 50 cent porn peepshow or whatever. :::shrugs::: It will be something different anyway. I will be writing the epilogue to "A Long Way Back" shortly. If you are into this, please review. If not…hang out. It won't be that long


	2. The First Wave

**Chapter 2 ~ The First Wave  
**  
Albus led the majority of the wizards and Poppy through the floo to the infirmary. Hagrid and Firenze were too large to pass through the fireplace, so had to take the shifting stairs to the infirmary floor.

Half-giant and centaur walked silently to the main staircase and began their journey. Firenze wasn't exactly enthusiastic about taking the moving stairwells, but had no choice. Hagrid noticed the stairwells did not move as quickly as normal. Perhaps they were attuned to those who used them. The centaur needed more time to mount the landings after all.

Hagrid looked at the centaur and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Firenze's blue eyes shifted towards him.

"I'm not happy 'bout this yer know Firenze," the half-giant confided, "I've known 'Ermonie since she was a wee witch. I never thought of her like this. Poor lil thing."

"Yes," Firenze agree, "It is quite unfortunate."

They stepped on to the next landing. Hagrid looked at the centaur curiously.

"So do yer know whut yer going ta do, Firenze? I mean, since yer can't…yuh know…" the wizard asked, looking at Firenze's handsome equine body.

The centaur looked at him coolly.

"Yes. I know what I will do, Hagrid. Centaurs rarely become involved with humans for obvious reasons. We prefer our females. However, sometimes there are dalliances between male centaurs and human females. They do not involve intercourse for the most part, unless the witch is favorable to such an act, which in fact is bestiality. She would have to be a very strong witch however, since a centaur penis is much larger than a human male's organ and…well we are much stronger also. Yet a centaur can give a human woman much pleasure in other ways if he chooses. I am sure I will be able to keep the witch stimulated," Firenze replied confidently.

Hagrid's eyebrows rose.

"But whut are yer going ta do ta her?" the half-giant insisted as they stepped off the shifting stairs to the corridor that led to the infirmary.

Firenze smirked at him.

"A gentleman never tells," he responded, flicking his tail.

* * *

Albus and the wizards emerged directly into what looked like a waiting room. There were several cushioned chairs, a table with a stack of magazines, another larger table on which were piled sandwiches, pitchers of pumpkin juice and treacle tarts. Another table held a slew of small bottles. Potions. There was also a rather large bench, presumably for Hagrid. A single door with a blue light shining next to it was recessed into the wall directly across from the chairs.

Poppy looked at the wizards as they sat down. Good gods, poor Hermione. The medi-witch pointed to the light, which was burning very brightly.

"This light is an indicator of the Spell Mistress' vital signs. When it is bright blue as it is now, it means she is being properly stimulated and she is safe. When the light dims that means she is failing and requires more stimulation. Use this light to judge when to enter the room. It will grow dull when the wizard ahead of you is…spent or being ineffective. In either case, the next in line will enter the room and relieve him. Is that clear?" Poppy asked the wizards, her face tight.

All the wizards nodded. Marcus rubbed his hands together. He couldn't wait to get started. None of the wizards told any of the others what their numbers were. Albus preferred they wait until it was actually their turn. The old wizard sat down next to Harry, who looked very dejected. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not easy, is it, Harry?" he asked the boy-who-lived.

Harry looked at him.

"No sir, it isn't. The idea of all these wizards even touching Hermione makes me sick to my stomach. Especially Draco," Harry replied, looking over at the blonde wizard with hatred in his eyes. "Then, knowing that Professor Snape is in there now…shagging her. It's almost too much sir."

Harry lifted his glasses and rubbed at his eyes before lowering them again.

Albus nodded.

"I know son, but would you rather she died?" the Headmaster asked him.

"No," Harry said brokenly. "I don't want her to die."

"Then don't think of them as shagging her, Harry. Think of them as saving her. It's easier that way," the wizard replied.

Harry drew in a deep breath and fell silent.

"Where the hell is Firenze?" Marcus said, frowning. "Let's get this show on the road."

Harry looked at the Dark Arts teacher hatefully but didn't say anything.

"Hell, he's got four legs," Draco grumbled, leaning back in a chair seated next to his father, "You think he'd move faster than this."

"I'll go check," Poppy said, glad to get out of the room of randy wizards. She pressed several bricks and the door slid open. Hagrid and Firenze stood outside, peering down at the medi-witch who stepped back.

"Come in gentlemen," she said.

Hagrid ducked and shouldered his bulk through the door. Firenze followed, leaning his well-built upper body forward and walking through, his hooves clip-clopping on the stone floor. Poppy slipped out the door and closed it behind her. She didn't want to witness this. She only hoped the spell would wear off soon.

Draco leaned into his father.

"You think he's going to fuck the witch?" he asked his sire.

Lucius studied the centaur.

"No. He already said that he wouldn't do that. But there is more than one way to bring a witch to orgasm as you know, Draco. I imagine the centaur knows this," Lucius replied as Firenze walked up to the door, took a deep breath and opened it, walking in and using a hind leg to close it.

The light remained bright blue.

"It seems Severus is still on top of things," Lucius observed, his mouth quirking at the pun.

* * *

The Potions Master was still on top of things indeed, busily fucking the witch in a huge four-poster bed, Hermione's legs trapped under his arms as he drove into her rhythmically, burying his cock in the moaning witch to the hilt. Hermione was saying his name sexily, and the wizard was focused. He had been at it for more than an hour and looked as if someone had thrown a bucket of water over him. Sweat poured down his back and his lank black hair was soaked. He had his eyes tightly closed and seemed to be chanting something every time he withdrew from the witch.

Firenze listened carefully.

"Albus and Minerva…..First year Potions….Roses….the Dark Lord…Sybil Trelawney…" he panted. He was rattling off the names of things he disliked in order to keep from climaxing.

Firenze cleared his throat as he watched the wizard fuck the writhing witch.

"Thank gods," Severus breathed as he heard the centaur. He opened his eyes and looked down at Hermione. Gods, she was beautiful, sexy, and had the best pussy he'd experienced in a long, long time. Now he could let go.

"You're delectable, Miss Granger," he groaned, beginning to drive into the witch, making her gasp and buckle. Most witches would be screaming under his power and his huge organ, but the spell was affecting the witch…she could take it all as long as it was male contact.

Severus' eyes rolled up into his head as he began to tighten, pleasure building to an almost impossible level. Then Hermione convulsed and orgasmed, letting out a cry that made the wizard's balls draw up and the Professor came with a shout.

"Yes…yes…witch," he breathed down at Hermione, who looked up at him with hot amber eyes.

"You're so good, Professor…I never dreamed you'd be so good," the witch said.

The wizard stared down at her as he pulsed and filled the witch, thinking he would like to do this again…when she wasn't in crisis. He dropped on to her body and kissed the witch, tasting her thoroughly before he withdrew, his black eyes studying her.

"Your misfortune was my fortune, Miss Granger," he said to her silkily, "And I am most grateful for it."

He rolled off the witch, and stood up. The wizard froze when he saw Firenze looking at the witch, then the light. It was slowly beginning to dim.

Outside, the wizards all noticed the light dimming.

"Snape must be finished," Marcus said. "The horse's turn now."

Albus scowled at Marcus.

"Firenze is a crossbreed, Mr. Delaluci. Surely you know what that is," the Headmaster said evenly.

Marcus fell silent at the wizard's reference to his secret heritage. One of his ancestors had been a dragon, and the bloodline gave him certain attributes and abilities. For example, he had violet eyes that could telescope and zoom in on any object, no matter the distance, and when they telescoped, they turned black. They also turned black with he was aroused. He could also see in the dark very well and sense Dark Magic, his eyes reflexively and painfully telescoping whenever he was in its presence. The witches loved his eyes. They also loved the other gift his ancestor had given him.

In situations like this, it definitely came in handy.

***********************************

"Firenze, what are you doing here?" Severus said incredulously, his black eyes drifting over the wizard's animal half.

"Albus requested the aid of every male staff member," the centaur replied as Severus picked up his wand and scourgified Hermione, who was beginning to writhe with need. Her eyes fell on the centaur.

"Firenze," she sighed, "Can you help me?"

The centaur approached the bed.

"I will try witch," he said gently. He saw the blue light was growing dimmer and Hermione was paling slightly. He looked back at Severus.

"I don't intend to fuck her, Severus," the centaur said, backing up and kneeling on his forelegs so he could reach Hermione.

Severus scourgified himself and began to dress, watching the centaur as he gently grasped Hermione and turned her so her legs hung off the side of the bed.

"Firenze, help me," the witch implored him…her voice weakening.

"I will witch. I will. Trust Firenze," he said to her softly.

"How?" the witch gasped her eyes beginning to dim.

"Like this," he said, opening his mouth and letting his tongue roll out.

Severus' jaw dropped as the light blazed a very brilliant blue as the witch stared at the centaur. The crossbreed's tongue was so long he could easily touch his hairline with the tip of it. He pulled it back into his mouth and smiled at the witch.

"Centaurs have very long tongues…a gift from our equine ancestry," Firenze said, moving back on his forelegs so he could put the witch's legs over his shoulders. The light continued to burn a brilliant blue. He looked over at Severus, who stood frozen.

"Aren't you supposed to be dressing, Professor?" the centaur said, one eyebrow arched, "or are you playing voyeur as well as savior?"

Severus began to dress hurriedly as the centaur lowered his head to Hermione's core. The witch let out a screech of delight as the wizard applied his tongue to her, the light flashing so brightly it was nearly blinding.

Outside the wizards brought their hands in front of their eyes to block the flare-up of light

"What the fuck is Firenze doing to her?" Ron said in awe.

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, but she is definitely being stimulated," he said, frowning slightly.

Ron quietly hoped that Firenze hadn't succumbed to lust and stuck his huge horse cock into the witch despite his reservations. Hell, he'd be a hard act to follow. The red-haired wizard wanted Hermione to remember what he was like.

The door opened and Severus walked out. He looked at the line of seated wizards momentarily, then headed over to the table of bottles, picked one up, uncorked it and drank it down. After a moment, he sighed with relief, sat down next to the table of sandwiches and poured himself a large glass of pumpkin juice, which he drank down thirstily. He was parched.

"How…how is Hermione, Professor?" Harry asked him, scowling slightly at the thought of the dark greasy bastard sticking his cock in Hermione.

Severus looked at Harry.

"None the worse for wear," he replied, smirking at the young Auror. Severus knew Harry hated the idea that he had fucked his best friend and reveled in it.

Marcus leaned forward and pointed at the brightly blazing light.

"What is Firenze doing to her?" he asked the Potions Master.

Severus' eyes flicked over Marcus with dislike.

"You will have to ask Firenze, Mr. Delaluci. Gentlemen never tell," he responded, picking up a sandwich and biting into it.

Marcus settled back in his chair. It was clear the Potions Master wasn't going to give up any information. It didn't matter. As long as he got his chance at the witch.

Both Filch and Flitwick were fairly quivering with excitement. Neither had ever had a witch as lovely as the Spells Mistress. The Charms Master was so aroused his cock ached. He couldn't wait for his chance to have at Hermione.

Filch's face was contorted worse than normal as he imagined how he would twist and turn the young, pretty witch. He remembered all the trouble she had caused him when she was a student.

"Now I'll get you," he said under his breath. "Old Filch has got his chance, he has." His foot bobbed impatiently as he looked at his number. "Won't be too long."

But Filch was wrong. Firenze stayed in the bedroom with Hermione for more than an hour, the blue light flaring up now and again. Finally it began to fade slowly.

Draco stood up, grinning.

"My turn," he said, striding up to the door, opening it and walking through.

* * *

A/N: Severus down. Firenze down. Now Draco. Now that wasn't so bad, was it? Firenze had it going on. Severus seems rather stuck on Hermione. Lol on the list he used to keep from coming. Now, what will Draco do? We'll find out next chapter. Please review.


	3. Next!

**Chapter 3 ~ Next!  
**  
When Draco entered the bedroom, he found Firenze standing over the bed looking down at Hermione with rather heated eyes. The witch was looking up at him.

"Can't you stay, Firenze?" Hermione asked, reaching out for the centaur, who shook his head.

"My tongue is numb, witch," he said, smiling at her, "Perhaps if you do not recover, I will come back for another round with you after I do recover."

Draco scowled at Hermione asking the centaur to stay. Firenze looked over at him, then back at Hermione and hesitated a moment. Then he said to the witch in a very low voice, "I must admit, Spells Mistress, that for the first time in my life I wished I had the lower half of a man. You have the potential to be quite addictive, human though you are."

After Firenze went to work on Hermione, the witch begged him to kiss her, and the wizard did as she requested. He found her responses to his ministrations quite arousing, and spent quite a while kissing and licking her body, Hermione arching, caressing him and sighing his name as he did so. As a centaur Firenze never experienced lying atop a female, and although he wasn't totally on Hermione, their postition was still very heady to the centaur, and he left no part of the witch, front or back, untouched. And he did indeed wish he could fuck her like a man could.

Firenze continued to look down at the witch, and her light was beginning to dim.

"All right, Firenze...you've had your turn with the witch. Out! Let a man handle her now," Draco said with a sneer, shouldering past the centaur and walking up to the bed, looking down at the writhing witch, then at the dimming light.

Firenze stood there stubbornly for a moment. Then he sighed. He was only there to help the witch...he had no claim to her. It was foolish to even think he could....but still...when she recovered...maybe he had made a good enough impression that she might want to dally with him one moonlit night. The centaur turned and walked to the bedroom door as Draco began to undo his trousers, his gray eyes focused on the witch's face. Firenze left.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Draco?" she said softly. She was weakening.

"Yes. Draco. Bet you didn't expect to see me, mudblood," he sneered at her.

Suddenly the blue light flared brightly.

Draco's eyes widened at this, then narrowed as he pulled down both his trousers and his silk boxers. Draco's cock was as handsome as he was, pale, with a large pink head, resting in a nest of white-blonde hair. It was thick and about eight inches long. He climbed into the bed and moved between Hermione's thighs on his knees, dragging her up roughly.

"So, after all these years I find out that I turn you on, witch. That you want to fuck me no matter what I've done and said to you. That is gratifying to know," Draco breathed, positioning himself for entry, "You had me thinking the Malfoy charm didn't work on you. You're just as randy for me as the rest of them."

Draco fairly crowed as the light flashed blindingly, just as bright as for Firenze

"Here you go, mudblood," Draco hissed, grasping her under her buttocks and slamming into Hermione making her arch up, shriek and orgasm immediately.

"Holy shit," the wizard groaned as Hermione clamped down on him, her hot juices flowing over his cock as if a dam had burst. The blue light was dazzling.

Outside the bedroom, Lucius was swelling up with pride at the obvious stimulation his progeny was giving the witch. He leaned a bit toward Marcus, who was scowling slightly. That young pup was certainly getting the glow.

"Draco seems to be a chip off the old cauldron," Lucius smirked, noting the disgruntled look on the Dark Arts teacher's face. "I had him schooled in the art of sex when he was seventeen. It appears he learned his lessons well."

Marcus snorted and folded his arms.

That blue light was not only an indicator of Hermione's physical condition, but...as the wizards realized, an indication of their sexual prowess. This was a little unnerving. Actually it was quite unnerving, for some. Not all. Filch could care less if he impressed anyone. He just wanted a chance to stick his knobbly cock in some young snatch. Harry wasn't worried about his showing. He was just worried about Hermione period. Ron was feeling a bit of performance anxiety, and Hagrid...poor Hagrid looked as if he were about to go under McNair's axe. He was very uncomfortable about having to stimulate Hermione.

Draco stared down at the climaxing witch, biting his lip as she throbbed around him.

"You're a hot one, Granger...I'll give you that," he hissed, waiting for her orgasm to end.

"You're so sexy, Draco," Hermione moaned, her amber eyes smoldering as she looked up at the wizard. Draco was taken aback, then realized the spell made the witch tell the truth. Maybe he should have undressed fully...but he had wanted to make the witch feel cheap. Obviously, Hermione didn't register that...she was under the spell's influence and contact was contact.

As Hermione slowed, Draco started fucking her roughly, plunging into the witch as hard and deep as he could, all the frustration and anger he had felt toward her over the years pouring from him. He wanted her to scream, but her lust for him was too strong and she accepted his brutal stroke with only moans and sighs of pleasure. He paused to throw her legs over his shoulders so she'd be more open to him, and rammed his cock into her repeating, jerking her body, her full breasts bouncing freely. He was perspiring now, and the witch orgasmed again, hissing his name.

She felt good, but Draco had revenge on his mind. Angry, he pulled out of her.

"You're liking this too much, witch. I'm not here to please you...but to please me," he growled at her. "Let me try another orifice."

Draco grabbed Hermione and roughly turned her over and brought her to her knees. Not bothering to cast a cleansing charm, he pressed his cock against her puckerhole and penetrated her with a groan. Damn she was tight.

"Not many have knocked on the backdoor, eh Granger," he groaned, shoving his cock deeper into the witch, who sighed and moaned but still did not cry out as the wizard fucked her in the ass. Draco filled her completely, his eyes rolling up in his head with pleasure despite himself. He twisted a fist into her hair and drew her head back, his loins slapping against the witch's buttocks furiously as he did his best to break her.

But Hermione wouldn't break. In her condition, she loved what the blonde wizard was doing. Every stroke was a push forward to bliss and she came again, howling this time, Draco feeling her pulse underneath his stroke. It was too much for the wizard and with his own howl, he came, pulling out of the witch and covering her ass and back with his thick rich sperm.

"Arrrgh! Fuck," he cursed as he came, furious he hadn't made the witch fall apart. "Damn spell."

Draco pulled out of Hermione and got out of the bed, scowling at her blackly as she lay out on her stomach. Then he had an evil thought. He walked to the head of the bed and knelt on it, grasping his deflated cock.

"Open your mouth," he hissed at Hermione, determined to take her down one way or the other. Sucking her own shit off his cock would do nicely.

The witch was spelled but she knew Draco had not cleaned her before he stuck his cock in her ass.

"No," she groaned, her light dimming significantly as she turned her face into the mattress.

Draco grabbed her by her hair, yanking it roughly.

"Open your fucking mouth!" he roared at her. Despite the pain Hermione wouldn't turn. Furious Draco slapped her. The light almost went out.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Hagrid cried.

He was next.

The half-giant stood up and ran to the room, throwing the door open and shouldering his bulk through, slamming the door behind him. He took one look at Draco yanking on the witch's hair trying to force her to suck his cock and let out a roar

"Yuh son-of-a-bitch! Get off'n her!" the half-giant bellowed, striding over to the wizard and grabbing him by the throat, dangling him several feet in the air.

"Yer supposed ta be stimulating her, not yerself yah pig!" Hagrid snarled, shaking Draco like a rat in mid-air. The wizard was starting to turn purple as he pulled ineffectively at Hagrid's great hand.

"Arrrgh, yer not worth Azkaban," Hagrid growled, striding toward the bedroom door, opening it and flinging Draco out into the waiting room, trousers down around his ankles, his limp cock dangling. He landed in a pile on the floor, gasping for breath. Marcus looked at his father.

"Not much of a closer is he?" the wizard smirked.

Lucius scowled at his son.

"Draco, get up and fix yourself!" he hissed at Draco, who sheepishly stood up and pulled up his boxers, then his pants...his face red as fire. He sat down sullenly next to his father, rubbing his throat. There were bruises on it.

"What happened in there?" Lucius asked him, "Why did Miss Granger's indicator almost go out? You are supposed to be helping her."

"I did help her. You saw how blue the light was," Draco replied, "Then I wanted to help myself and she wouldn't cooperate."

Lucius scowled at him. The young wizard acting in such a manner was a disgrace to the House of Malfoy.

"Draco, we will discuss your actions when we return to the Manor," Lucius said blackly, his gray eyes like ice. Draco swallowed. He could count on a good ass-kicking from his father. Shit. Damn mudblood.

Hagrid looked down on Hermione helplessly, then his black eyes shifted toward the indicator which was very, very dim. He gently picked the witch up, then sat down on the bed and laid her out across his lap, his eyes sad and sympathetic.

"Ah, 'Ermione. How'd yer get yerself in such a bad way, witch?" he said to the witch who lay there looking up at him weakly. He stroked her hair and the light brightened just a bit.

"I'm too big to have sex wit yuh, and too whiskery to use my mouth...yuh'd be scratched and sore fer sure," he said, continuing to caress her hair.

"Help me, Hagrid," Hermione whispered, her eyes closing and her body turning pale.

Hagrid looked at his hands. His fingers were about the right size.

"I kin help you, Hermione...for a bit," he said, extending his pinky finger and placing it between her thighs. "Just relax now. Hagrid knows whut ter do."

He gently slid his finger into Hermione's warmth and the witch buckled, the blue light brightening. Hagrid sighed with relief and began to stroke her carefully with his huge finger.

"It'll be all right, "Ermione," he said softly, his eyes glistening as he looked down on the responding witch. Despite his empathy, Hagrid felt himself responding to the tiny woman on his lap.

"Dear gods. I'm goin ter haf to find a giantess," he breathed as his cock started hardening.

Hermione orgasmed around his finger and the giant let out a hiss as he felt her heat pour over it. Guiltily, Hagrid removed his finger and tasted her.

"Norbert's knobbilies," he breathed. Next thing, the giant climaxed in his trousers.

"Oh damn," he hissed, rising and laying Hermione back in the bed.

Gingerly he walked to the bedroom door, opened it and shouldered his way out.

"Next," he said, walking uncomfortably, the stickiness in his boxers impeding his motion.

Flitwick jumped down from the chair.

"My turn," he squeaked, rushing into the room.

* * *

A/N: I am at my son's house and wrote this on wordperfect. It was hidden in his files. There's no word count so I don't know how long this is. I downloaded an ftp program and am going to try to upload this. It might be formatted wrong or something. But I am trying here. If it gets up satisfactorily please review.


	4. The Lineup Continues

**Chapter 4 ~ The Lineup Continues  
**  
Marcus' violet eyes followed Hagrid as he walked over to the table holding the potions and drank two of the bottles down. Severus also looked the half-giant over, noting the come stains on his trousers from holding Hermione after Draco came. The Potions Master also noted his irregular gait. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened. Hermione was quite an arousing witch.

The wizard pulled out his wand and scourgified Hagrid thoroughly, knowing he couldn't do it himself since he didn't have his pink umbrella with him that held the pieces of his wand. Hagrid looked at Severus gratefully, then grabbed a handful of sandwiches and sat down. He frowned at Draco blackly, who pointedly ignored him.

Marcus smirked. Hagrid had been the fastest to leave the witch, and the only one who had exited the bedroom before the next wizard went in.

"I guess size doesn't matter, eh Hagrid?" Marcus said to the half-giant.

"Shut your piehole, Marcus, 'fore I shoves my foot in it," Hagrid growled at the Dark Arts teacher.

Marcus snickered, but fell silent.

Ron looked at Harry.

"Suppose Flitwick is going to conjure up a stepladder?" he asked Harry, who didn't want to think what the dimunitive wizard had in store for Hermione.

"Don't ask me anything Ron. I'm already squicked," Harry seethed at his friend. Hermione had already gone through Snape, Firenze, Draco and Hagrid, and Harry felt sick to his stomach.

Ron sat back. His turn was coming up soon. He tried not to focus on the other wizards having at Hermione and tried to create a romantic scenario instead. This was his fantasy playing out after all. Hermione finally welcoming him to her bed, not because she needed him to save her life, but because after all these years she realized she wanted him. Yes, that was the scenario the wizard imagined. Ron folded his arms and stared into space.

Flitwick entered the room and found Hermione writhing slightly on the bed, her indicator light dimming. The small wizard noticed immediately she had not been properly scourgified and drew out his wand and took care of that immediately.

The king-sized bed was high, and after a couple of hops, the Charms Master managed to get a grip on it and pull himself up. He wasn't a youngster anymore and leaned on one of the posts to catch his breath, his little hand over his heart. He looked at Hermione. She was like a living mountain of woman. He could see her labia and a bit of pink core.

"Circe's sailors," the wizard breathed, feeling himself harden. He pulled out his wand again and divestoed his clothing. Flitwick was rather rounded, and stout. Everything about him was proportionate, except his organ. Elven women found him enormous. His cock was just about a third of his size...a whopping seven inches. On a man that might not be much, but on Flitwick it practically made him a porn star.

"Now, now my dear...this won't hurt a bit," the wizard said, moving between Hermione's thighs and bending over her, his small hands resting on her lower belly.

"Professor Flitwick?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide as saucers. There was no  
distinguishable change in her indicator light which meant she was neither turned on or turned off. Shock would probably be the proper word to use to describe her state.

"Yes, my dear...it is I, and I promise I am quite adept at sex, though I have never had a woman as large or as beautiful as you, Miss Granger," the little wizard said, studying the large pussy in front of him. But he was still big enough to provide some stimulation.

Hermione's brow furrowed, and her indicator light stayed at a very dim blue, as Flitwick moved closer. His breathing became very fast as he pressed the head into Hermione's warmth, preparing to enter her. The wizard began to tremble strongly. He had one hand pressed on Hermione's belly and she could feel the tremors through it.

"Are you all right, Professor?" she managed to get out.

Sweat was pouring from the wizard's brow as he pressed forward. Hermione felt him start to enter her and there was a slight increase in the glow because of the contact.

All of the sudden there was a little high-pitched squeak, and Hermione felt a hot gush between her legs. Uh oh.

Professor Flitwick stiffened, his little eyes rolling up into his head and pitched forward, his face resting in Hermione's soft pubic hair as he let out a string of obscenities. Finally he stopped and lifted up his head, looking at Hermione apologetically.

"I am very sorry Miss Granger. I have never seen so much pussy staring me in the face...it was rather overwhelming," the wizard said, embarrassed.

Hermione, spelled as she was, felt like laughing. To the Professor, her snatch must have seemed enormous.

"It's all right, Professor. I understand it happens to everyone...but you'd better send someone else in," she replied, feeling herself weakening.

The small wizard reluctantly pushed himself off of Hermione after taking a long sniff of her sex and looking at her core longingly, then scourgified his release from her body, redressed himself and slid off the bed.

"Again, I am sorry, Miss Granger," he said.

The indicator suddenly dimmed horrifically and Dumbledore rushed into the room.

"What is wrong with the Spells Mistress?" he demanded of Flitwick, who looked up at him sorrowfully.

"I wasn't wizard enough," he said sadly, walking out of the door and pulling it closed behind him.

Albus quickly strode over to the witch, his eyes concerned.

"Ah, Hermione. I have never been unfaithful to Minerva although she is not my wife," the wizard said, his eyes kind but appreciative as he looked down at her nude body, "what little vitality I have belongs to her. However, one does not get as old as I without learning some...tricks..."

Albus spread his hands above Hermione and moved them over her body slowly.

"Corpus Delicioso!" he breathed.

Hermione's indicator light blazed a brilliant blue as delicious feelings washed over her body as if she were involved with at least two very randy wizards. She was being kissed, caressed and penetrated in both orifices...at least that was what it felt like. The witch moaned, arched and moved rhythmically beneath her phantom lovers as Albus pulled up a chair and watched her, his blue eyes twinkling in appreciation as the young witch went through the throes of intense sexual pleasure.

True, Albus had never cheated on Minerva sexually, but the old wizard did have one weakness. Voyuerism. He liked to watch.

Outside, the wizards watched the brilliant blue glow blaze steadily, not dimming once. Flitwick slumped in his chair dejectedly. He should have charmed his cock. If he got another chance, he'd be sure to do it. The Dark Arts teacher was staring at the bright blue light.

"Gods, what's Albus doing to her?" Marcus breathed. He hadn't thought the Headmaster had enough oomph left to even get wood, much less use it.

Severus looked at the Dark Arts teacher, smirking unpleasantly.

"Obviously, the right thing Mr. Delaluci. He is going to be a hard act to follow," he purred at the wizard, knowing full well Marcus was competitive in practically everything.

Marcus didn't reply. He simply scowled and continued watching the light.

Hermione orgasmed with a screech and Albus was treated to seeing the gush of fluid fly out of the witch.

"Oh my word," he groaned, shaking his head. If he were seventy-five years younger, he might have considered having a go with the witch despite Minerva. She certainly was responsive.

Sweat poured from Hermione's body as the spell continued full force...she was panting now, her body undulating, pelvis thrusting as she moaned. Her hair was plastered to her face, and Albus' gaze plastered to her body. The witch came again, with a groan this time, and the Headmaster saw the light flicker. Deciding that was enough pleasure, he stood and removed the spell from the panting witch. Hermione fell still, her breasts rising and falling from her efforts.

"Headmaster..." she panted up at him. "You must teach me that spell."

Albus smiled and shook his head.

"No. It is restricted my dear, and with good reason...with such a spell you would never have a reason to have a relationship with a real wizard...or two," he replied. He scourgified Hermione and patted her hand. Her light began to dim.

"I must go my dear," Albus said, "your next savior will be in after a moment."

"Goodbye, Headmaster," Hermione whispered after him as she felt the lust surging again. Would this spell ever end?

Albus exited the room, every eye on him curiously, except Severus who seemed a million kilometers away.

The wizard looked cool as a cucumber, as if he hadn't expended a bit of energy.

"Who would have thought the old coot had so much staying power," Draco whispered to his father.

Lucius looked at Albus skeptically.

"More than likely he used a spell on the witch," the wizard replied, "As delectable as Miss Granger is, I highly doubt the Headmaster would physically touch her, though I am sure he derived some pleasure from their interaction. He is a man after all."

Filch leapt off of his chair and hobbled quickly toward the bedroom.

"My turn," he rasped, already tugging at his trousers before he even entered the door. All of the wizards grimaced as he opened the door and hurriedly hunched through it, slamming it behind him.

Harry dropped his head in his hands, shuddering.

"Oh Hermione," he sighed.

"Aha, witch. I've got you! I've got you now...heh heh!" Filch gloated, approaching the bed, drooling, his stringy hair swinging wildly as he struggled with his pants.

Hermione stiffened the moment she heard his voice. Her amber eyes turned toward the hunched, arthritic squib with horror.

"No!" she protested weakly, her indicator light dropping.

"Oh yes," Filch breathed, pulling down his dirty trousers to show a dingy pair of tidy whities. Hermione writhed in the bed, but not from desire as the caretaker drew down his underwear, revealing the thinnest most knobbly cock Hermione had ever seen. The head was large but the rest of it was thin and twisted. Filch's cock was as arthritic as the rest of him. He shuffled towards the bed, and Hermione's light almost went completely out as she fell completely unconscious.

Filch saw the light and didn't care as he climbed into the bed, working his old body between Hermione's legs.

"You could be dead and I'd still fuck you," the caretaker breathed, falling forward.

Suddenly the door opened and Marcus strode in. He took one look at the light and hauled Filch off of the witch.

"What are you trying to do? Kill her, Filch?" the wizard seethed, his eyes flicking to black in his anger.

"Trying to get a piece is all," Filch said as Marcus released him.

"She obviously doesn't want you touching her, so get the fuck out," the Dark Arts teacher said, his fist balling up. He'd beat the shit out of the old bastard if he had to.

"It's not fair," Filch complained, drawing up his dingy drawers, then his trousers. "Everyone else got a go."

"She didn't react to them like she did you," Marcus said, watching the old squib with distaste. He didn't blame the witch. Filch was disgusting. The old caretaker hobbled toward the door, his face contorted with hatred as he looked back at the bed for a moment, then exited.

Marcus sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed Hermione's face gently.

"Hermione. Hermione wake up. Filch is gone," he said softly.

The contact strengthened Hermione and she opened her eyes. They were fearful at first.

"It's me, Marcus. The wizard you've turned down on numerous occasions," he said, grinning at the witch a bit victoriously. "Seems fate had other plans for us, witch."

Hermione looked up at the wizard, who flicked his violet eyes at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Marcus," she said weakly.

The wizard nodded, then leaned over and kissed the witch deeply, coaxing a response out of her. Marcus was quite a good kisser, and the blue light began to glow brightly as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for several minutes, the wizard enjoying her reaction to him. It was clear he affected her, and that was exactly what he wanted. He broke the kiss.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes full of desire. Marcus' eyes swept over her full breasts, small waist and full hips.

"Mmmm," he growled, standing up and pulling out his wand. He quickly divestoed his clothing and stood before Hermione naked. Marcus was very well-built with a broad chest and tight abdominal muscles. His cock was about nine inches long...quite a hung wizard. He had very muscular thighs as well. But he had a special gift.

Hermione's eyes washed over the wizard appreciatively, falling on his organ hungrily.  
Marcus smiled at her.

"Is it big enough? Or would you like it bigger?" he asked the witch, who looked up at him with her brows furrowed.

"Bigger?" she whispered, her voice hoarse with desire.

"Yes, bigger," he replied, concentrating. Suddenly, before the witch's eyes, the wizard's cock noticably lengthened and thickened.

"Oh my gods," she whispered, looking up at Marcus, whose eyebrows were raised.

"I bet if you knew I could do this, you wouldn't have turned me down," he grinned at her. "A gift from an ancestor. He gave me a telescoping cock to go with my telescoping eyes."

He looked down at her.

"I think it's time for you to get out of that bed," he said in a low voice.

The wizard leaned down and picked the witch up easily, and began to walk across the room with her.

"You know, I always had this fantasy about you," Marcus said as he walked, Hermione staring into his face as if hypnotized. "I would imagine catching you in some out of the way corridor, lifting your robes and fucking you against a wall. Now...this isn't a corridor..."

Marcus pressed Hermione's back against the cool stone wall, fitting himself between her thighs.

"...but this is a wall," he breathed, kissing the witch again.

* * *

A/N: Whoo. Flitwich, Albus and Filch down. Brrrr. Again, I have no word count. Am babysitting at my son's house...three kids. Sigh. Well, anyway I am going to code this out and put it up. Please review.


	5. Continuance

**Chapter 5 ~ Continuance  
**  
"He threw me out without getting my chance!" Filch complained to Albus, who looked at him calmly. Harry was almost giddy with relief that the gnarled caretaker didn't get a piece of Hermione.

"Argus," Albus said, his brow furrowed, "The Spell Mistress' indicator fell dangerously low when you entered the bedroom. Didn't you notice?"

Filch's face contorted as he lied.

"No sir, I didn't," he said.

Severus' brow creased, but he remained silent. Anyone would have seen that light. Filch just hadn't given a fuck. The witch could have died and he would have been panting over her. It was considered extremely bad form to hex a squib, but the Potions Master's wand hand twitched just the same. If Filch had let Hermione die just as he discovered her charms, the caretaker would have suffered greatly.

"Well, apparently she was on the brink of death," the Headmaster said, his eyes dark as he looked at the bent squib, "She most likely would have died if Mr. Delaluci did not take over. I'm sorry, Argus. It seems that despite the spell, Miss Granger still has her facilities, and she did not want you. Mr. Delaluci was correct to replace you."

Argus scowled blackly at the Headmaster and hobbled off, opening the infirmary wall and exiting in a bad temper. No use loitering about. The witch's opinion of him wasn't likely to change. If he were a wizard, he could have used a glamor to make himself look more appealing, but he was a squib, and in the wizarding world squibs always got the short end of the wand or in this case, the cock. Grumbling, he headed out in search of students to terrify. There were still some small joys in life he could indulge in.

**************************************

Marcus hung Hermione's legs over his arms, hooking her at the knees as he kissed her, rubbing his cock between her legs hungrily, making the witch squirm with need. Hermione kissed him so passionately it was as if she were trying to swallow down the wizard's tongue. He pulled back from her mouth, gasping.

"Whoa, witch," he said, his now black eyes very heated, "I'd like to keep my tonsils."

Hermione went for his throat, and the wizard groaned at the feel of her soft lips moving over it as she moved against his body sensuously. Normally, Marcus would have dived right in...he rarely took much time getting to the goodies with any witch, but this was different. Hermione was like forbidden fruit, and somehow he had slipped into her garden. He wasn't going to rush through the orchard now that she was ripe for picking. He leaned his head back and let the witch do as she wished, his eyes flicking to the blue light which was blazing nicely. Hermione's small hands explored his muscular back, and Marcus flexed a little so she could feel his strength.

"You like?" he asked her, pressing against her core again, feeling her juices coating his cock and his nostrils flaring as he could smell her arousal. He trembled a bit against the urge to just slam all ten inches into the witch.

"Yes, I like," Hermione purred against his throat. "Fuck me, Marcus."

Well, so much for savoring.

Marcus pulled back his hips and reached between their bodies, lifting his cock and setting the head in her soft, wet depression, hissing as he did so.

"Damn, you're hot and wet witch," he breathed. Then he looked into her eyes and slowly pressed forward, groaning as he entered her slick, pulsing sleeve, her body caressing the length of his cock as he buried himself inside her.

"Oh...fuck yes," Marcus sighed, kissing the witch again as he pulled back and thrust into her hard, making her moan into his mouth. He pulled back.

"I knew you'd be good," he growled as he began to fuck her with long, deep, hard strokes, leaning his chest into hers, his muscular buttocks clenching and unclenching as he took his pleasure of the witch, pulling almost completely out of her before ramming back in. Hermoine loved it, and rolled her pelvis lustfully, making Marcus almost cry out as he rolled inside her.

"Damn," he breathed, increasing his speed and pistoning into the witch full force, his eyes half-closed as he gazed into her face. Gods, Hermione looked so hot, so needy, her expression saying "more, Marcus, more," and the wizard went into overdrive, slipping his hands behind her back to keep it from banging too hard into the wall as he pummeled her, Hermione's body jerking up and own as the wizard bent his knees and drove upward into her cervix, biting his lip against the pleasure as Hermoine sang for him. She was quite a passionate little witch, and strong. Maybe it was the spell but by this time most witches would have been begging Marcus to let them go. Hermione was taking him and he loved it. He pulled her off the wall and still fucking her, walked over to a large beanbag, turned around and fell backwards on it, Hermione on top of him, still moving, still crying out in pleasure.

"You've been getting fucked the whole time," Marcus breathed at her, "It's time for you to do some fucking. Come on witch, get yours."

Hermione didn't have to be told twice as she grasped Marcus' shoulders and went to town, riding him like a bucking hippogriff, the wizard making little sounds as her thighs slapped against his. The witch was glistening with sweat, his large hands slipping as he tried to hold on to her waist. Suddenly, Hermione orgasmed, her hot juices coating his cock and running over his loins.

"Oh yeah," Marcus hissed, rolling her over on the beanbag and driving into her like a madman as she continued to climax, shrieking now as Marcus added another inch to his length, determined to be the best she had. Honestly, he really thought only two wizards could give him a real run...Severus and Lucius...and Severus had already gone. If he was good, he could wipe the dark wizard's memory from the witch's mind.

"Who's the best so far?" he groaned, rising up on his hands and staring down at her, his hips rising and falling, slapping between her legs loudly as he buried his huge cock in the witch to the hilt.

Hermione gasped. She couldn't answer that. She didn't know. Severus and Firenze had been so good...and Marcus was so good...gods so good.

When Hermione didn't answer him, Marcus stopped fucking her for a moment and flipped her over so she was face first in the soft vinyl of the bag, pulled her plump little ass up into the air and drove into her so hard, she slid, howling.

"Oh yeah...hammer time baby," Marcus said, knowing he was approaching climax. He gripped Hermione's shoulders so she wouldn't slide and proceeded to fuck the witch as thoroughly as he could.

"You're going to remember Marcus...," he panted, watching her globes jiggle as he poured on the power, the witch's back hunching upward as he pulled her downward into his stroke. "Maybe next time I ask you out...you'll say yes..."

The light indicator was a brilliant blue and the wizard's outside were sure Marcus wasn't using any spells on the witch. He'd been in there almost an hour now, and the light had barely dimmed at all.

Severus was scowling slightly as he studied the indicator. Marcus must be making quite an impression on the Spells Mistress. Hopefully, not more than he had. The Potions Master had been thinking hard about how he could approach the witch again, and he didn't want any competition. He looked at Albus, wondering if the old wizard planned to obliviate them or Hermione afterwards. He really didn't want to forget his experience with her. It had been incredible. He didn't want her to forget him either. She hadn't experienced him completely, the spell shielding her. The dark wizard wanted at least one time with her at full capacity. The gods knew she might make it his last time but still, he wanted it anyway. Damn Marcus Delaluci.

Marcus had stood up with his arms wrapped under Hermione's belly and was getting in his final, deep, body-shaking strokes, grunting as he fought to hold back the tide threatening to spill over. But Hermione took him over, coming strongly, the wizard letting out a hoarse cry as he climaxed, shuddering as his release blasted through him, falling back on the beanbag and clutching Hermione close, thrusting as he sought to get the last bit of sensation from her delicious body, his mouth slack and eyelids fluttering.

Marcus came strongly before the pulsing stopped and he slumped, Hermione falling back on his chest. The wizard lay there panting, his broad chest rising and falling as he kissed Hermione's throat appreciatively.

"Damn, you are something else," he rasped hoarsely against her ear. "If you get lonely witch, you just have to snap your fingers and I'll be there ready to service you. No strings."

Of course there would be no strings. Marcus was a womanizer and loved pussy more than anything. Hermione would just be one witch out of many, but still he would treat her right in the sack. He never did less than that with any woman. It was a matter of pride, not to mention enormous ego. However, Hermione knew how Marcus was, and had no illusions about the wizard. Good as he was, when it came right down to it, Marcus Delaluci was an opportunist and a pig.

The wizard leaned Hermione forward and managed to rise, pulling the witch up and walking her back to the bed. He helped her in, then leaned down, picked up his wand and scourgified her, then himself. The indicator was already beginning to dim.

"My turn!" Ron said excitedly, rising and nearly running into the bedroom, Harry frowning after him.

The red-haired wizard was brought up short at seeing Marcus standing over the bed naked, looking down at Hermione who was smiling at him. Ron couldn't help noticing how large the wizard's organ was, even deflated. Suddenly, he felt very, very inadequate.

Marcus looked at him with a smirk.

"Didn't waste any time, did you Weasley?" he asked the wizard as he magically dressed. "Well, she's still primed....trust me. We're lucky we didn't blow the light completely out."

There was a bit of boast in the teacher's voice that Ron didn't miss as Marcus strode past him.

The wizard looked back.

"Good luck. She's might come in a little package, but she's a whole lot of witch," Marcus grinned at him before opening the door and exiting...leaving the two alone.

Ron looked down at Hermione. Gods, she was beautiful.

"Ron?" Hermione said, feeling herself going under again.

"Yeah, Hermione...it's me," the wizard replied. "I'm here to help you."

"But Ron, what about Susan? Your wife?" Hermione asked him, her indicator beginning to dim, "If you do this, you will be unfaithful to her...and you love her Ron...I know you do."

Ron looked at his friend and the object of his fantasies for years.

"Yes, Hermione...I do love her...but...but I've wanted you for years," he said hoarsely, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I love you too."

"It's different, Ron," she whispered, "It wouldn't be right. None of the other wizards are married. None of them are breaking their vows to help me."

Ron's eyes glistened.

"But...Hermione," he said, shaking his head as he looked at her. "This is my only chance to have you."

Hermione's light dimmed even more.

"You always have me, Ron," she said softly, her eyes growing heavy, "Just not like this. I'm sorry...I really am Ron, but if we did this...I would feel horrible when I next saw your wife. And so would you afterwards...I know you Ron. You're a good husband. Don't ruin it for a fantasy."

Ron's shoulders slumped as the door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in.

"Out, Mr. Weasley. Apparently you're not what the healer ordered," Lucius said, his gray eyes flicking from him to the witch in the bed. Hermione looked at the senior Malfoy and the indicator light flared up. Lucius smirked.

Ron scowled at Hermione's reaction to the dark wizard.

"So you'd rather fuck him than me. He's married too, in case you didn't know. But that doesn't matter, does it? Fine, Hermione. Just fucking fine!" Ron said, storming out the door and leaving her alone with Lucius.

Lucius looked after him, then at Hermione.

"Weasleys. Completely without grace," he commented. "In my case, being 'married' is relative. Narcissa and I have a fairly open relationship. We both take lovers on occasion. It keeps our marriage fresh."

Any reservations Hermione might have had were instantly erased at this statement. She had heard about Lucius' conquests. Since he had been a deatheater, more than likely Narcissa had come to terms with his dalliances and had a few of her own.

Lucius' eyes washed over Hermione's body. She was small but well-stacked. He was going to enjoy this.

So my dear, it seems I have to make up for my son's bad showing," the wizard said, setting his silver tipped cane against the wall and walking toward the bed.

Hermione's eyes washed over him, focusing on his head.

"Your hair. You have such beautiful hair," she sighed.

Lucius studied her for a moment, then slowly reached behind his head and removed the leather tie holding his long blonde locks in place, arranging it so it fell over his shoulders.

"Is that better witch?" he asked her as the blue light threatened to blind them both for a moment.

"Yessssss," Hermione hissed, her eyes locked to the wizard.

Lucius began to undress....slowly as the blue light flickered like a Christmas bulb about to explode.

For Hermione, it really did feel like Christmas.

* * *

A/N: Poor Ron. He really got pissed, refusing to acknowledge he was a married man and had no business here. Typical Ron, avoiding the real issues. Marcus was hot, wasn't he? Yum. Pig or not, he has it going on. Lol. Well, please review


	6. Lucious Lucius

**Chapter 6 ~ Luscious Lucius  
**  
Ron stalked over to his seat next to Harry and sat down in a bad temper. Harry knew by the short time his friend spent in the bedroom, he hadn't shagged Hermione, and was inwardly relieved. Ron had been eager, even though he made an attempt to hide it. Harry was glad he had been shot down. It was obvious the witch wasn't so far gone that she would let Ron ruin his life.

Deep down, Ron was a good sort and the guilt would have eventually wore him down, even if he was under a wizarding oath. He might not have been able to tell Susan what he had done, but witches knew these kinds of things and their home life would most likely have turned into a shambles, particularly since Susan was pregnant with their first child.

Marcus was standing at the sandwich table, eating healthily and eyeing Severus, hoping that the dark wizard would ask him how his time went with Hermione, but the Potions Master didn't. He could tell by the way the wizard strutted from the bedroom that he had performed well and knew it. Inside, Severus was seething, and hoped he would have another go at the witch. The first time he had basically just fucked her straightaway, without any position changes or showing her any of his other talents. True, he had been quite intense however, and the witch totally taken by him, but he doubted he had shown her the versitality Marcus had. Well, he would rectify that if the opportunity arose again.

Albus was noticably absent. He had left right after Filch. The old wizard followed him down to the main hall and stopped him before he departed for the grounds to check for students out after curfew. The squib had been muttering the entire time about Hermione's rejection and swearing revenge. This would never do.

"Argus?" Albus said as the squib approached the main doors.

The caretaker turned, his face contorted with hatred. Albus was the last wizard he wanted to see.

"Yes, Headmaster," he groused.

Albus sighed.

"Argus, you are bitter enough without Miss Granger's rejection of you to top it off...so....obliviate!" the Headmaster said, making an intricate motion with one hand. Filch went stiff for a moment.

"Life will be modestly better without that baggage," the Headmaster said, walking back to the main staircase, leaving the stunned squib standing by the door. After about three minutes, Filch began to move, rubbing his forehead.

"Now, what was I about to do?" he asked himself, staring at the double doors.

He shrugged and turned back toward his rooms, deciding to have himself a firewhiskey, then retire.

* * *

Hermione looked up at Lucius as he slowly undressed, his gray eyes focused on her...a slight sneer on his face. Desire washed over the witch as she watched the dark wizard unbutton his robes deliberately, his eyes shifting to the indicator light which was glowing a steady bright blue. Apparently she found his undressing stimulating.

Lucius had been Hermione's guilty little secret ever since she had attended a party at his home with the rest of the Hogwarts staff. It had been mandatory, celebrating his re-election to the Board of Governors that oversaw Hogwarts. His manor was opulent and Narcissa the perfect hostess. Draco was as snide as ever and she avoided him like the plague.

After an hour or two, Hermione went in search of the closest bathroom and couldn't find one. She wandered the halls for a bit until she heard a noise. It sounded like a woman crying out. Curious, she followed the sound and stopped in front of a door that was slightly cracked. Yes, the cries were coming from that room. Quietly, she pushed the door open to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind a woman bent over a table in his study, his trousers down around his ankles. Her robes were hiked up and hands were bound behind her back with the wizard's belt, and he was holding it as he fucked her hard from behind, using the loose end to strike the witch on her ass as he penetrated her deep and hard.

"So you've finally acquired what you've been begging for the past year, Miss Bartley. Do you like it?" Lucius asked the witch, slamming into her powerfully so she shrieked.

"Yes!" the witch cried. Tears were streaming down her face. Lucius struck her ass with the end of the belt and yanked on it before driving into the witch again.

"Yes, what?" he seethed.

"Yes, Lord Malfoy!" the woman cried out, and Lucius began to piston into her.

Hermione drew the door back closed, greatly aroused. When she finally found the bathroom she spent some extra time there masturbating to relieve the fire burning between her thighs. She was mortified at herself for finding what she witnessed arousing. Lucius had clearly been dominating the witch, even hurting her...and the Spells Mistress' knickers were completely soaked watching him.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked herself as she washed her hands and gave herself a quick scourgify before returning to the party.

All that night she found herself gazing at Lucius as he played host, turning her eyes away whenever he looked in her direction. Lucius knew she was watching him, and also knew the signs. He had fucked enough randy little witches to know when he was being eyed. But he never acted on it. Why, he didn't know.

Well that oversight was about to be rectified. As Hermione looked at the wizard, Lucius was in her mind, using legilimency and saw exactly what had happened to make him so desirable to her.

"Well, well. The witch is dark-natured and uninitiated. How fortuitous for me," he thought, opening his robes and shrugging them off.

Beneath his robes, Lucius wore a white dress shirt, black trousers and a belt with a Slytherin buckle. The blue light flared when Hermione's eyes fell on that belt.

* * *

Severus saw the flare and looked thoughtful. He knew Lucius was into dominating witches from when they both served the Dark Lord.. So was he, but not to the extent Lucius went. The blonde wizard had a chambers in the bowels of his manor where he put his paramours through the paces, complete with whips, chains and manacles. Lucius could be a twisted bastard when he wanted. Severus just liked to fuck women into screaming, shuddering conniptions. He knew the pureblood wouldn't harm Hermione here at the castle, but he would most likely act on his natural inclination and be as dominant as possible. The Potions Master was interested in knowing how the witch would react to his treatment.

If the light didn't dim while Lucius was with the Spells Mistress, then that would be a good indication she had masochistic tendencies. Severus could deal with that, definitely. In order to be involved with him, she would have to have a dark sexual nature. The wizard sincerely hoped she did. There were quite a few delicious and rather dominating pretzels he could twist that delightful little body into. The Potions Master felt himself hardening and shifted his position so the tent wouldn't show.

Albus entered the waiting room and looked at the bedroom door, the indicator light, then the wizards.

"Lucius is with her now?" he asked. All the wizards nodded.

The Headmaster's eyes darkened a bit. He knew all about Lucius from when he was a student at Hogwarts. Even then his proclivity to dominate witches was apparent. He had been caught more than once with a tied up and gagged witch in his private room. Of course, his father kept him from being expelled for his "misconduct." Albus looked at Harry.

"The moment that light goes dim, Harry, I want you in there," he said to the young wizard.

"Yes sir," Harry replied, his green eyes worried.

The Headmaster had said nothing about the other wizards, or even Filch, who had been the most disgusting and frightening member of their group. Harry hoped Lucius was not an animal. If he hurt Hermione in any way, he could count on a duel to the death.

* * *

Lucius slowly pulled his belt out of his trousers and laid it on the bed...noticing Hermione shudder as he did so.

"I like my witches submissive and obedient," he said to Hermione as he unfastened his shirt, revealing his pale muscular torso. "I realize I am here to stimulate you, witch, but I believe that you will be stimulated by catering to me. I can see it in your eyes. You will do what I tell you to do if you want me. Disobey and I will walk out of this room having never put my cock anywhere near you. Do you understand me?"

The blue light flared again as Hermione nodded mutely, her eyes on his trousers as he slid them down, revealing well developed thighs and Slytherin green silk boxers. He bent and removed his boots and socks. He placed the socks inside the boots and slid them aside, straightening. Now he stood in his open shirt and silk boxers, his long blonde hair cascading over his shoulders.

"You will address me as 'my Lord' or 'Lord Malfoy' whenever you speak to me," Lucius said, staring down at the witch, "If you forget to do this, I will remind you in no uncertain terms."

Hermione nodded, and Lucius scowled.

"I expect you to speak when I address you, witch," he snarled at her, his eyes going hard.

"Yes, Lord Malfoy," Hermione replied, starting to writhe in earnest now.

"You want me to fuck you right now, don't you?" Lucius said with a slight smile.

"Yes, my Lord," Hermione breathed, wanting to feel his hard body on top of hers, and all that lovely hair draped like a curtain of spun gold over her body.

"Well, you're going to have to work for that," he said, "Generally I give as good as I get. Get out of the bed...now."

Hermione felt a gush of liquid pour out of her as she rolled to the edge of the bed, sat up then stood, Lucius' eyes raking over her small, full form. He backed up a bit.

"Go to the center of the room," he ordered, watching as the witch obeyed him.

He licked his lips as he watched her buttocks shift invitingly. Narcissa was lovely, but very slender and small-breasted. He enjoyed his wife immensely, but liked to have a witch now and then with stronger female attributes, and Hermione, although petite had ample breasts and ass for her size.

Lucius followed her, then slowly walked around her, his boxers tenting now as he appraised her attributes. He stopped in front of her and studied her mouth. She had small but full lips.

"Remove my shirt," he ordered. Fairly trembling, Hermione walked behind the wizard and reached up, her hands sliding over his strong shoulders before gripping his shirt and sliding it down his arms.

The wizard's back was badly scarred. He had undergone torture by the Dark Lord on numerous occasions before he and Severus finally overthrew him, tired of his despotic ways. The two wizards caused discord in the ranks, which wasn't hard to do, being that Voldemort often killed loyal and relatively innocent deatheaters in fits of rage.

The tyrant's mistake was ruling his followers through fear rather than kindness, and he met his downfall at the hands of his ranks, Harry Potter being summoned at the end and decapitating him with Godric Gryffindor's sword. Before he died, Voldemort was beaten and tortured mercilessly, strung up in front of his own throne and whipped until the flesh hung in tattered strips from his body, his deatheaters taking turns with the scourges as Lucius and Severus looked on. They had overpowered him when he was about to take his treatment, killing Peter Pettigrew in the process. Then the deatheaters were summoned and the despot killed.

Hermione let out a little gasp at the sight of the scars.

"Service to the Dark Lord had its price," Lucius said, turning to face the witch. "Now, go get a cushion and drop it on the floor in front of me."

He watched as she did so, dropping the cushion and staring up at him, her eyes begging him to touch her. He ran his hand across her cheek.

"You are doing well. You may touch my hair," the wizard said.

Hesitantly, Hermione reached up with both hands and lifted his blonde strands, running her fingers through them. They were so soft. She lifted her hands to his scalp and scratched it lightly before letting them trail through his locks again. The wizard let out a little purr, closing his eyes for a moment. Hermione repeated the act and Lucius rolled his head. Then his eyes snapped open.

"Enough," he said gruffly, pushing her hands away. "On your knees witch. On the cushion."

Lucius was being magnanimous allowing Hermione to rest her knees on something soft. That was not his normal method of operation. Discomfort was the norm, for the witch in most cases.

Hermione obediently dropped to her knees, face to face with his tented silk boxers. Another gush poured out of her and the indicator light flashed brightly.

"Ah, you like being on your knees for me," Lucius said, caressing her hair lightly before gripping it tightly in his fist, making the witch cry out before he leaned her head back.

"Now, you are going to give me the best blow job you've ever given anyone," he breathed at her, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his thick, pale tool. His cock had to be at least nine inches longl, his shaft surrounded by raised, pulsing veins and the head fluted and purple, leaking profusely.

"Damn, are all dark wizards hung like hippogriffs?" Hermione asked herself as she licked her lips. Severus and Marcus were also very well endowed. Maybe all the testosterone they generated made them act as wickedly as they did.

Lucius jerked her head back roughly.

"Say ah," he breathed, pressing forward.

* * *

A/N: Man, Lucius is so hot I just had to expand this scene. More to come. Please review.


	7. Luscious Lucius Continued

**Chapter 7 ~ Luscious Lucius Continued  
**  
Hermione reached up to grasp Lucius' cock and the wizard slapped her hands away, his lips curling sardonically.

"I didn't say you could touch it, witch," he seethed down at her, tightening his hold on her hair, gripping his cock at the base and slapping the witch in the face with his engorged organ several times.

The wizard's heavy tool stung as he alternated the light blows from one side of Hermione's face to the other.

"Now, put your hands behind your back and keep them there," Lucius ordered her, his gray eyes glinting with pleasure as she did so. Nice and submissive. Yes.

Hermione obediently did as the wizard directed wondering why this turned her on so much. She was practically dripping, her thighs slippery as Lucius pulled her head forward inserted his organ between her lips slowly, leaning his head back as her soft, hot mouth engulfed him. He pushed until the head of his cock hit the back of Hermione's throat, then he held himself still and looked down at her. The petite witch's mouth was stretched rather wide around his girth. Lucius liked that.

"I like to be sucked, not just bobbed on," he breathed, pulling back as Hermione applied suction.

Gods, she wanted to wrap her hot little hand around his cock...him making her wait was enough to make her crazy. Lucius groaned as her mouth tightened around him, pulling the soft skin of his shaft forward. He pulled her head forward again, then slowly withdrew, the witch's lips dragging over him deliciously. Hermione swirled her tongue around his head, tasting the wizard's slightly bitter pre-cum. Her core burning, she brought one hand around to relieve her ache, only to have her head twisted roughly.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself," Lucius snarled, pulling his cock out of her mouth and beating the witch around the face and neck with it before shoving it back in hard and gagging her, biting his lip as he watched her choke. "Anything you want to do, you have to ask me."

The pureblood wrenched her head around again and began to pump into her mouth faster, both hands locked in the witch's hair now, bending his knees slightly, his hair falling forward to his chest as he watched Hermione suck his cock greedily.

"You are a wanton little wench, aren't you?" Lucius breathed at her. "I know what you saw at my manor, and I know what you want from me. The same treatment."

Hermione gasped around Lucius' cock as she orgasmed, shuddering strongly and falling back on her hands. The wizard wrenched her back up to his cock, pulling her forward.

"Suck me!" he demanded, inserting his tool back in Hermione's mouth. "And get those hands back behind you before you displease me more."

Hermione did her best as the delicious melting poured from her. She was a bit like a rag doll as Lucius dragged her over him, pumping faster now, his nostrils flared as he smelled her release. Gods, he'd love to get the witch in his dungeons and clamped down. In his opinion, Hermione was ripe for a little sadism...but the wizard was wrong. True, she was getting off on his treatment, but it was not treatment the witch would want constantly. Hermione had her own needs and wasn't above taking control during sex when the urge hit her. Lucius would never allow such a thing with a lover. With Narcissa, yes, but she was his wife and entitled to have her way with him. Other witches were for his pleasure and his pleasure alone.

Lucius felt himself drawing close to release.

"Grab my cock at the base and squeeze it witch...if I come....I leave," he hissed at her, stopping his motion.

Hermione desperately obeyed him, squeezing his swollen shaft as tight as possible, praying the delicious wizard wouldn't come. Gods, she'd die if she didn't feel him inside her.

Lucius grunted at the pressure she applied. It was almost painful, but Lucius liked a little ache. After a minute or two he ordered her to release him and stand up. Hermione complied, staring at his mouth.

"Lord Malfoy, may I kiss you?" she asked him, licking her lips at the thought of exploring that cruel, sensual mouth.

"Kiss me?" Lucius said with a sneer, "No, you may not kiss me. I kiss no one but my wife, witch"

Hermione looked very disappointed and Lucius' face went black. He caught her arm and twisted it behind her back, pressing his loins against her as he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Are you giving me attitude?" he demanded.

"No!" Hermione gasped.

Her arm hurt but it wasn't unbearable. Lucius knew just how much pressure to apply. He pulled it up a little more at her answer, making the witch wince even as she gushed at the feel of his mouth against her ear.

"No what?" he hissed angrily.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then realized her mistake.

"No, my Lord," she replied, her eyes glistening.

Lucius pushed her roughly away from him, but his gray eyes were hot.

"Go get my belt off the bed," he ordered her, and Hermione's knees buckled.

The belt. He wanted the belt. Oh dear Circe.

Lucius watched as the naked witch walked over to the bed and picked up his belt, her amber eyes studying it as she returned to him. He would have loved to spank her plump little ass until it was black and blue, but that idiot Potter would be following him, and was sure to react badly at any marks or bruises on the witch's body, whether she had been willing to receive them or not. Damn the wizard. Hermione offered him the belt. Lucius took it from her hand slowly.

"Turn around," he growled.

Hermione swore she could feel lubrication running down the inside of her thighs and over her legs as she did so. She stood there a full minute, quivering, the wizard doing nothing but watching her. Then he moved against her back so she could feel his erection and reached over her, extending the belt. Hermione could feel his hair resting against her shoulders and back as he leaned over her.

"Do you see how this belt is made? How the holes for the buckle run the entire length of it?" he asked her in a low voice.

Hermione looked at the belt. It was true...the buckle holes ran down the thick leather to the buckle itself.

"Yes, my Lord," she breathed, gasping as Lucius rubbed his cock against her teasingly.

"That's so I can tighten it around any size wrists securely. Even wrists as small as yours, witch," he breathed, letting his warm breath tickle her ear. "Do you want me to bind you? To have my way with you like I did Miss Bartley the night of my party, the night you played a nosy little voyeur in my household?"

"Yessss, Lord Malfoy," Hermione rasped, her voice tight with desire.

"Yes what? Tell me what you want, witch," he growled, turning her to face him, gripping her shoulders, the belt draping over her breasts.

As he thought, Hermione turned red as fire. She was embarrassed at her own dark desires. Damn, she'd be perfect for breaking.

Lucius shook Hermione roughly by her shoulders.

"Tell me what the fuck you want or we part ways, witch!" he hissed at her.

"I want...I want you to tie me up and fuck me," Hermione said, closing her eyes against her own statement.

Lucius' lip curled knowingly.

"Only fuck you, witch...nothing else?" he asked her, releasing her shoulders and bringing the end of the belt up and tickling her hardened nipple with it, making the witch moan, then slapping it lightly. Hermione jerked in reaction, her mouth dropping open.

"I want you to hit me with the belt while you do it," she whispered, unable to help herself.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at her, his handsome face amused.

"While I do what?" he purred at the witch.

"While you fuck me," Hermione almost sobbed.

The wizard was driving her crazy and she couldn't react the way she wanted. If he had been any other man she would have taken him to the mattress by now and been riding to the fray like the calvary. But this was Lucius Malfoy and he had "rules."

"Turn around," he said, jerking Hermione around and pulling her arms back. He made a loop with the belt and tightened it securely around her wrists, yanking on it a bit, then striding toward an armchair and swinging her around, bending her over the back of it.

He would have took her over a table, he loved to see that red line on a witch's breasts or belly from the hard edge when he was done with her, but again...Harry's impending visit was a foil. He didn't want to have to kill the young wizard. He had killed Voldemort for him after all.

Without ceremony Lucius placed his cock against the witch and drove into her hard, his loins slapping against her in the process, the thick head of his organ slamming into her cervix. Lucius was good at making witches scream, but Hermione only moaned. His brow furrowed. He decided to test her waters and muttered the deatheater rape charm. It caused unbearable pain to any woman, while intense pleasure for the man. He didn't intend to keep it invoked, but he needed to see if she were able to feel pain in her state.

Lucius stroked into her again, the intense pleasure of the spell thrumming through him, the wizard shuddering. Hermione didn't scream, which meant that he was reduced to stimulating her. He wouldn't get his fix of screams. Luckily, she felt good though. Tight. Wet. Hot. And she knew how to move. As a matter of fact he could leave the spell on her and get a good ride.

"Here you go, witch," he said, yanking the belt then slapping her with the end hanging from his hand as he drove into her over and over, Hermione crying out with pleasure.

Lucius poured it on, long, deep hard strokes, groaning with delight as her pussy and the spell did their work. He paused only long enough to bend over her and drape her body with his hair, which resulted in a powerful orgasm that almost trapped him inside her. Hermione flowed over him like an open spigot, wetting his loins and thighs with her release. And she did scream then, a piercing cry that almost made Lucius come. He had to stop a moment, and beat her lightly with the belt as he waited, the witch rolling her ass lusciously...then he began again, his eyes rolling up into his head as he fucked the witch as strongly as he could, jerking the belt and beating her ass and thighs. Damn, she was good. He'd like to get hold of her without the damn spell.

Sweat began to pour off the wizard and flew onto the witch's back. He rubbed it in, then reached under Hermione, grasping her breast with one hand and squeezing it roughly. Again, she came.

"Shit," he breathed, pulling the witch from the armchair and dragging her backwards by the belt to the bed. He quickly undid it, releasing her arms and pushed Hermione into the bed roughly, climbing in behind her and wrestling the nearly incoherent witch to her hands and knees.

The wizard stood up in the bed for a moment, looking down on Hermione's small, writhing form then lowered himself, crouching, his bent legs on either side of her body. He grabbed his cock and thrust hard, entering her slick sleeve, spooning over her and wrapping his strong arms around her throat and belly. He started fucking Hermione with abandon then, his hair draped completely over her head as he drove into her brutally, cursing and groaning as he did so, the witch's pussy engulfing and sucking on him like another mouth, but deeper and tighter than any mouth he'd ever experienced. If Hermione had been in her normal state, she probably would have been begging him to let her go. The wizard went completely animal, in his passion biting her shoulder and drawing blood. He froze as he tasted the salty, sweetness, Hermione howling from pleasure and pain.

Shit. Fuck it...too late now. He kept going, working toward his own release, plunging into the witch violently, hungrily, the pressure building and building as he rode the witch into the final stretch, his hair sticking to her face, Hermione lost to the fire and abandon of the wizard. She never had a man fuck her so hard in her life...and she couldn't have loved it more. Damn, Lucius was everything she ever fantasized he'd be.

Suddenly the wizard plunged deep inside her, clutching her so close she couldn't breath as he let out a guttural "gaaaaaaaah!" and blasted her with a hot stream of come, pulsing as he shook against her, every vein in his neck and arms standing out as he released, rewarded with a final orgasm from the witch that made his climax even sweeter.

Lucius stayed pressed inside her for several minutes until his pulsing stopped, then released Hermione, falling back into the bed, panting, a lascivious smile on his face as he lay there with his eyes closed, regaining his composure, raised up on his elbows, his long hair hanging off the end of the bed, dark with perspiration.

Hermione had fallen forward and lay panting on her stomach, her eyes closed as well, savoring the last blissful throbs of her own release. Gods, that had been amazing. Already though, the light was beginning to dim and the bedroom door opened quickly, Harry running in. He turned bright red as he saw the nude couple at opposite ends of the bed, Lucius opening his eyes and looking at the young wizard, a smirk on his face.

"Anxious, Mr. Potter?" he asked the green-eyed wizard as he sat up, his legs gapped wide.

Harry's eyes swept over him for a moment, then the young wizard met his eyes. Lucius was quite surprised at what he saw there. Well...well...Mr. Potter. That explained a lot of things.

"Only for Hermione," Harry replied, his voice rather high as Lucius stood up unashamedly, strode over to his discarded clothes, then scourgified himself, then Hermione. He felt Harry burning a hole into his back as he retied his hair into a neat ponytail, then dressed himself magically. Once again he was immaculate, and perfect.

Hermione had rolled over to her back and was looking at the wizard appreciatively. Lucius gave her a half smile as he walked over to retrieve his cane.

"Should you desire a repeat performance, Miss Granger...you know where I live," the wizard said, bowing to her slightly. "But I warn you...it will not be so much in your favor the next time."

He walked past the silent Harry, whose eyes followed him shining slightly.

Lucius paused and gave him an appraising glance.

"You know where I live as well, Mr. Potter," he purred. "If you pay me a visit, you'll find I can be quite...versatile."

He exited the bedroom.

Harry swallowed, then turned to look at Hermione. Her indicator was already dimming, but the witch was looking at him wide-eyed. She had heard what Lucius said to him.

"Harry," she said in a voice that was almost a whisper, "You can't help me, can you?"

Harry shook his head and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and looking at the witch. She was beautiful. He hadn't known her body was so well-formed. He really didn't pay attention to things like that. He didn't have the inclination to.

"No Hermione," he said softly, taking her hand.

"You'd have to have a cock for me to do that."

* * *

A/N: Whoa! What an ending eh? Lololol. I had to throw something in there. Lucius is one hot daddy...whew hooo! Anyway, I am back online but still had some problems, they have to send a tech out to fix my cd drive. Luckily I have an external one, so could load some software. But a lot of my cd's aren't reading. In bad shape. So I am still coding. Anyway please review this chapter. Thanks. :)


	8. Revelations

**Chapter 8 ~ Revelations  
**  
Severus watched as Lucius coolly walked out of the bedroom and towards the potions table, where he drank down a bottle of pepper-up potion. He then walked over to the snack table and curled his lips in distaste.

"Pumpkin juice and sandwiches. You would think they would give us something more palatable considering the work we are doing," he said, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice despite his words. He drank it down thirstily, then poured himself another sitting down next to Severus as he picked up a sandwich from the bottom of the pile. He took a bite, made a big production of swallowing it down then looked at Severus.

"You should tell the Headmaster to look into that spell Miss Granger is developing as a deterrent to deatheater rape magic. It had no effect on the witch at all. It could be a great help to the Order when battling with rogue wizards still loyal to Voldemort. You know it is common for them to rape female Aurors and Order members whenever they get their hands on them. This could be an answer to that," Lucius said.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him.

"If that spell is cast on witches, Lucius...they'll want every deatheater, Order member and living being with a working cock to fuck them," he replied.

Lucius shrugged.

"Details," he said shortly.

The pureblood ate a bit more sandwich. Severus could tell he wanted to talk about Hermione. He was right. Lucius looked at him, a wistful look on his face.

"She's a masochist, Severus...a masochist in bloom. She only needs someone to bring it out of her full force. I would have, but that damn spell protected her. I did my best to punch a new hole in the witch, and all she did was moan and orgasm. I couldn't get a shriek out of her unless she came," the wizard said, looking at the indicator light, which was dim but steady.

Severus didn't comment on Lucius' appraisal of Hermione's sexual needs, though inwardly he was quite pleased. The pureblood knew witches after all. He'd had enough of them. Severus was much more limited in his choices due to his looks, his nature and his past. He was no handsome Lord, but a dark, snarky Potions Professor of dubious repute. And what he did to witches once he got hold of them didn't help his reputation a bit either if they didn't like it. But that didn't stop the wizard from fucking the shit out of each and every one of them anyway.

Mostly, Severus had to rely on easy inebriated pick-ups at taverns or paid pussy at "Madame Plushie's House of Endless Naughty Pleasures." Neither choice was of great quality by any means, and the Potions Master couldn't explore those witches the way he would have liked simply because they were loose women and too unsanitary to put his mouth on in any manner. Hermione was not. He had seen the witch go out with wizards on occasion, but most of the time she was back in the castle quite early. It was easy to see she was no easy lay. And Hermione remained dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge almost to the exclusion of all else. But damn she was passionate...at least under the influence of the spell. Was she that way all the time? He would love to find out. The Potions Master looked at the indicator light which remained a dim blue. She wasn't failing at least. Perhaps it was because she had an emotional connection to Harry that his obviously lackluster performance wasn't pushing her over the brink.

"Potter doesn't seem to be making a great impression on his friend. Perhaps they are too close," Severus mused.

"Closer in more ways than you know," Lucius smirked, finishing his sandwich. "You'll be in there soon enough. See if you can't convince the witch to take us both on after the spell wears off. I am sure that would be quite an experience for all of us."

Severus looked at Lucius. He'd be damned if he did that. Lucius got enough pussy, and he didn't need or want another wizard fucking Hermione if she would accept him. He'd be more than enough for her. If anything, he would try to persuade her to continue with him and him alone.

"I'll see what I can do," he said sarcastically.

Lucius rose, yawned and stretched a bit, the sarcasm lost on him.

"I think I'll find a cot out in the infirmary and take a rest," the wizard said, "In case I have to go another round with the witch. I am fervently hoping that she is with me when the spell wears off."

Severus could imagine. Lucius would be thrilled to have the witch at his mercy in her natural state and probably be even more brutal than usual. The pureblood strode off, opening the exit and entering the infirmary.

Firenze was standing up against the far wall, dozing, his lean torso leaning back so far he was almost lying on his own back. Marcus was in other parts unknown, figuring he had time before he had to lay wand to the witch again. Ron was also gone, having departed the castle without a word to anyone. Albus sat with his glasses on the end of his nose, his eyes closed but alert. Flitwick was wide awake, twiddling his thumbs and planning his attack on the witch this time. No more premature ejaculations for him.

Draco was sound asleep, his head back and mouth wide open. Hagrid sat alternating between guiltily staring at the blue light, pulling at his wiry beard and wishing he had a live flubberworm to drop into Draco's mouth.

The light remained dim and steady.

* * *

"How long have you known, Harry? And why didn't you tell anyone?" Hermione asked him, feeling a bit stronger now and sitting up in the bed. She looked at the indicator...it was dim but steady. It seemed the spell was beginning to wear off.

Harry caressed the back of her hand absently.

"I've known since my sixth year...when Ginny and I...well, did it. It didn't go very well and I knew then something was wrong with me because Ginny was hot and kind of freaky and did things to me that would have made any other wizard go wild. I was semi-erect the whole time. I never did give her a good shag, though I tried. That's why we broke up," he said hollowly.

"And why you haven't really gone out with anyone for any period of time. You've been faking it, Harry...taking out women to seem normal but not striking up any relationships," Hermione said, her heart going out to her friend. "But you could have told me."

"I didn't want to Hermione. And I certainly couldn't tell Ron," he said glumly. "He'd blow a torch. He's not the most understanding bloke. I didn't want to lose him or you as friends."

Hermione looked at the wizard and realized what a lonely existence he really led. Her chest felt tight and she fought back tears.

"But we love you, Harry. It doesn't matter what your orientation is, not to me, and I'm sure it wouldn't matter to Ron," she said, her voice catching.

Harry looked at her as if she were crazy. This was Ron they were talking about. Age hadn't done a thing to level out his reactionary nature. Perhaps he would accept Harry being gay, but not until after he blew up and had time to think. That was his classic mode of operation.

"Well, after a while it wouldn't matter to him. He's known you a long time, Harry," Hermione said, patting his arm. She stared at him a moment, indecision in her eyes. Then she took the plunge.

"Do...do you have anyone?" she asked him.

Harry shook his head.

"No. No one serious. I've had a couple of one-nighters...but...those were secret and I glamoured myself so the wizards wouldn't recognize me," he said softly. His green eyes rested on Hermione. "I'm still in the closet after all. Scared to come out. What will people say when they find out the 'savior' of the wizarding world is a fruit, Hermione?"

"They will say what they've always said, that you are a brave wizard, Harry. Your orientation doesn't change that," Hermione said, brushing his unruly hair out of his glasses. The blue light grew stronger. Harry noticed it.

"The spell is wearing off," he said, studying her now and wanting to change the topic, "How was it...dealing with all those wizards, Hermione? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said, smiling at him, "plus I got more orgasms in one day than I've had my entire life. Gods, some of them were...I can't even find the words Harry."

"Not even to describe Filch?" Harry asked her, grinning. He knew she had to be horrified when the squib came in.

Hermione shuddered and looked as if she wanted to gag.

"Harry, his cock looked as if it had been slammed in a door a few times...it was all bent and twisted and ewwwwwwww....."

Harry laughed at her stricken face.

"How was Draco?" he asked, interested.

"He was fine until he tried to make me suck his cock after having anal sex with me. He didn't use a cleansing spell. Hagrid saved me. I swear I would have bit it off... " Hermione said glowering.

Harry eyes went dark. Draco was a real pig.

"And Lucius?" he asked her, a slight heat in his eyes.

Hermione looked at him consideringly. It was easy to see Harry was attracted to the dark wizard, and Lucius had practically said he was bisexual. But Hermione was sure the wizard was into men only to dominate them as he did women. Probably much worse. She pushed the image of Harry on his knees before the wizard out of her mind with a shudder.

"Lucius is very brutal, Harry. If I wasn't under the spell he would have really hurt me. He likes his lovers obedient and submissive, and enjoys giving pain," she said, trying to discourage him.

Harry looked at her.

"But was he good?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. Yes, damn it...he had been good...hot...fucking amazing despite his twistedness.

"He was good, Harry, but...but...only because I kind of wanted him to be the way he was. He's not the kind of wizard I would ever want to have a relationship with. More like a guilty indulgence. Now my curiosity's been met and I'm through with him. I wouldn't advise anyone to be his lover...particularly when he gets off on pain and torture. I heard he has a special room in his dungeons where he takes his paramours and does all kinds of things to them. Having been with him, I believe it. I'll never be stopping by his manor, that's for sure. I hope you aren't thinking about it, Harry. I really do," she said, looking at her friend worriedly.

But Harry had seen Lucius naked, and he was a gorgeous wizard, with a beautiful large cock and one who expressed an interest in pursuing something more than a general association. Harry had a rather dark nature too...he was used to being mistreated. It wasn't healthy, but it was part of who he was. And he still had an attraction for dangerous things and situations. If Lucius were anything, it was dangerous.

"I can take care of myself, Hermione," he said evenly. He looked at the light...it was a vibrant blue. "Seems like you are out of danger now. I'm glad. I was so worried. You have to be more careful."

Hermione nodded and started to get out of bed, then gasped, almost doubling over.

"Shit, Harry...I need some pain potion," she grimaced as the ache came on her. And what an ache it was...she was literally spasming inside...her uterus cramping. And every muscle in her body seemed on fire. Between Severus, Marcus and Lucius her body had been worked over. Thank god all the wizards summoned hadn't fucked her.

Harry stood up.

"I'll tell Professor Snape. You wait here," he said, hurriedly leaving the room.

Hermione managed to work herself under the sheet. Now that the spell was off, modesty had returned. She thought she would feel uncomfortable about being intimately involved with the wizards, but surprisingly she wasn't. It had to be done after all, and she could have died.

Plus, she had finally experienced her guilty fantasy with Draco and Lucius. And been eaten out fabulously by a very handsome and sexy centaur. How many witches could say that?

Hermione's brow furrowed as she thought about the Potions Master.

She had never really thought about Professor Snape sexually before...but he had been quite intense, very sexy, very strong and even passionate in a dark, disciplined kind of way. Those eyes, that voice and that huge tool had been a devastating combination. It had been obvious he was doing a duty the way he tried to remain detached, but the way he let go when Firenze came to relieve him and what he said afterwards...that her misfortune was his fortune and he was grateful...what did that mean?

She lay down in the bed, trying to ignore her pain and thinking about the Potions Master.

He had turned out to be quite a wizard between the sheets.

* * *

"It's over. The spell's worn off," Harry announced, rousing the drowsy wizards.

Severus cursed under his breath. Damn it.

Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up straight.

"So she finally got enough cock, eh? Shit. I should send her a fucking bill," he said as Harry scowled at him.

"I should put you in St. Mungo's for what you tried on her you asshole," Harry seethed at him.

"Anytime you think you're man enough, Potter," Draco shot back at him, "Just leave your Auror badge at home. I wouldn't put it past you to try to get me sent to Azkaban for hexing a Ministry official."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Harry said, his glasses glinting.

"Now enough of that, both of you," Albus said, rising from his seat and standing in front of the wizards. "I'd like to thank each of you for your participation in saving the Spells Mistress. Every little bit helped," he said, looking at the red-faced Flitwick kindly. "Now, for those of you who would rather forget this situation entirely, I am prepared to do a targeted obliviation of your time with Miss Granger. Is anyone interested?"

Hagrid sprang up from his seat as if he had been sitting on hot coals.

"Aye Headmaster. I want ter forget it," he said.

Flitwick leapt off his chair.

"I as well, Albus," he squeaked, glad his failure would be stricken from his mental record.

Firenze hesitated, then slowly walked up.

"I would like to be obliviated as well. The witch would prove...a distraction otherwise," the centaur said rather heavily. He was smitten with Hermione and knew it. It was a situation that could never grow into anything meaningful. He'd be better off not remembering his time with her, delightful as it had been.

"Not me," Draco said with an evil smirk. "I want to remember fucking her in the ass, her begging for more."

Albus frowned at the blonde wizard.

"You can't tell anyone Draco...you're under the oath," Harry said.

"Yeah, but Granger will remember every time she sees me how I rode her like a broom," he replied.

"And how you were tossed out with your drawers around your ankles," Harry said, a nasty smile on his face.

Draco frowned at Hagrid.

"Big cockblocking lummox," he said under his breath. Now that he thought of it...him and his cock dangling several feet off the floor with Hagrid's hand around his throat really wasn't a memory he wanted to keep.

"Me too, Headmaster," he groused.

Harry looked at Severus, then walked toward him.

"Professor, Hermione's in bad shape. She needs some pain potion immediately," he said.

Severus stood up. This was good...he would get a chance to see her before she returned to her rooms, and gauge her reaction to him. He looked at Albus.

"I will keep my memories, Headmaster," he said to the wizard shortly.

Albus' blue eyes twinkled at him.

"As will I, Severus. They are quite pensieve-worthy," he replied pulling out his wand as the wizards who wanted obliviation lined up in front of him.

"Too bad Ron left," Harry thought. "He could have used this. He's going to be out of sorts for weeks."

Severus exited the waiting room with a billow of robes and took the infirmary floo to his private rooms, then hurried through the study door to his classroom and potions stores.

He unwarded the stores and turned up the torchlight with a wave of his hand and looked through his supplies. He took out several bottles of purple potion, especially designed for aches of a sexual nature, and one bottle of flavorless, odorless veritaserum. He brought the bottles into his lab, uncapped each one and added a bit of veritaserum to each until the bottle was empty. He scourgified the bottle, removing the label and left it on his desk as he gathered up the rest of the potions and headed back for the infirmary.

He'd find out what the Spells Mistress really thought of him before this night was over.

* * *

A/N: Sneaky, sneaky Severus. This was a wind down chapter...the story isn't quite over yet. Now it turns HG/SS. Please review.


	9. Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 9 ~ Let the Games Begin  
**  
When Severus returned to the infirmary, he found Albus had herded the obliviated wizards into the ward itself as they slowly recovered and looked around, confused.  
"What am I doing here?" Draco demanded, "I was supposed to go flying today."

Hagrid, Flitwick and Firenze looked bewildered as well. Poppy stood next to Albus looking a bit guilty, not meeting any of their eyes.

"You all participated in a test conducted by myself and Poppy concerning the recovery of obliviated memories. I assure you that you each agreed to participate in this project when you were summoned. Draco you came with your father at Professor Snape's request. We needed strong-minded participants," Albus said diplomatically.

The wizards all remembered being summoned by the Headmaster and arriving in the staff meeting room. But that was all they remembered.

"Sad to say that the spell for recovering memories was a failure, but we appreciate your participation greatly. You may all return to your rooms," the Headmaster said.

The wizards milled about a bit, and then departed, still looking slightly dazed..

"Well done, Headmaster," Lucius called from behind a privacy curtain. The wizard was stretched out on a cot in his shirt, trousers and stocking feet. "Are you sure you weren't ever a candidate for Slytherin?"

Albus smiled.

"Lucius, there is a bit of Slytherin in everyone I believe. It comes out when necessary," he responded.

Severus walked through the departing wizards and up to Poppy.

"I have pain potions for Miss Granger. Have you examined her yet?" he asked the medi-witch.

Poppy nodded, turning red.

"Her vital signs are strong and normal," the witch said, "but physically she is suffering as any witch would who had prolonged sexual activity."

Poppy scowled.

"You would think the wizards would have been more considerate. Just because the spell protected her while invoked was no reason to act like rutting trolls," the witch said.

Severus looked at her.

"Poppy, the Spells Mistress is a very attractive and under the influence of the spell, a very passionate witch. I speak with the voice of experience when I say that whatever was done to her, at the time she wanted...and those who were able, delivered.," he said silkily.

He began to walk toward the hidden waiting area. Poppy called him.

"Wait, Severus. I'll come with you," the medi-witch said, bustling up to him.

"I would like to speak to the Spells Mistress alone as I administer the potions, Poppy. I hope you don't mind," Severus said.

Poppy looked as if she did mind, but the Potions Master was very capable of administering potions. It was his field after all. She had no reason to accompany him except for the maternal protectiveness she felt toward Hermione after what Poppy considered a terrible ordeal. An ordeal the wizard had participated in.

"No, I don't mind, Severus," she said tightly, turning and walking back to Albus, who was gazing at the Potions Master thoughtfully.

Lucius chuckled from behind the curtain, which angered Poppy even more.

"Lord Malfoy, since your 'services' are no longer needed here, might you not find your manor more comfortable than our cots?" Poppy asked him pointedly.

Lucius appeared from behind the curtain, fully dressed, his cane in hand.

"Throwing me out like a stud animal run dry, eh Poppy?" he purred at her, his eyes twinkling darkly as the medi-witch blushed again. "Very well, I shall go."

He looked at Severus who was pressing the bricks to enter the waiting room and subsequently the bedroom that held Hermione.

"Do put in a word about what we discussed earlier, Severus," he called to him.

The Potions Master grunted and entered the area, the wall shutting behind him.

"I don't trust him, Albus. I think he has other motives than giving Hermione potions," Poppy said, frowning after the wizard.

"Poppy, they have already been intimate. What more can he do to her?" the old wizard replied.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling I should be there," she responded.

"Just some residual anxiety over your former patient, Poppy. Our Spells Mistress is fine and can handle her own affairs," Albus said, realizing his poor choice of words as Poppy turned several colors and rushed into her office, muttering about randy wizards and the people in authority who supported them. Lucius was still standing by the privacy curtain. Albus looked at him.

"Walk you out, Lucius?" he asked, smiling at the wizard.

Lucius had been staring at the closed wall as if considering making his own appearance. He snapped out of his thoughts at the Headmaster's address.

"Certainly, Headmaster," he responded.

They began to walk toward the infirmary doors.

"You know, Lucius...you can't punish Draco for his mistreatment of Miss Granger," Albus said to him, "he has no recollection of his tryst with her."

Lucius nodded.

"That may be true, Headmaster, but Draco does enough idiotic acts for me to find another reason to give him his due quite easily. He will be punished," Lucius replied.

Albus fell silent. Lucius dealt with Draco as he saw fit. If he saw fit to kick the young wizard's ass from sun to sun, who was he to argue. Plus, Draco was an arrogant little git and most likely needed taking down a peg quite often, or else he would become truly unbearable.

Lucius opened the door and Albus walked through. The blonde wizard glanced back once more at the closed wall, then followed the Headmaster out of the infirmary.

Miss Granger had been quite a pleasurable distraction for an evening.

* * *

Severus stopped outside the bedroom and knocked.

"Come in," Hermione called.

He opened the door, entered and found Hermione was dressed in a white silk nightgown with thin straps and a rather low neckline. He could see the swell of her breasts, and felt himself throb at the memory of seeing them in their fully glory only hours before.

Hermione watched the dark wizard approach her, feeling a small throb in her belly despite her pain. His dark eyes focused on her intently, but revealed nothing of what might have been going on behind them. The Potions Master sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled several small bottles out of his pocket, offering them to her.

"Drink all of these. They will ease your discomfort," Severus said.

"What kind of potion is this?" Hermione asked, holding up the bottles and studying the rich purple color.

"It is my own brew. I simply call it 'purple potion.' I created it to specifically ease pain brought on by sexual activity. It focuses primarily on the sexual organs and orifices, as well as eases muscle pain caused by extremely vigorous ...er...handling," he said to her.

Hermione looked at the wizard. His own brew? With that tool he probably had to come up with a potion like this or end up in Azkaban for sexual assault, no matter how willing the witches had been to engage him. She opened one bottle after the other, drinking them down. The potion tasted quite nice actually, like an orange-infused mint. She began to feel better immediately. Severus continued to look at her.

"I imagine you will be more careful where you position your nifflers after this," he said, his mouth quirking a bit.

Hermione nodded, feeling a little awkward talking to the Potions Master so...normally after what he had done to her. She couldn't help remembering the look of lust and pleasure on his face as he let loose on her, and how he had said she was delectable as he began to piston into her body. Nor could she forget his satisfied groan of "Yes...yes...witch," as he came. She felt another throb...then totally relaxed.

The veritaserum was working.

Severus noted the witch's relaxation and knew he could now ask her questions she most likely wouldn't have answered without the addition of the truth potion.

"Did you like what happened to you tonight, Miss Granger? Being the focus of several wizards intent on keeping you sexually stimulated?" he asked her, wishing he could draw the sheet off her body and admire it, even if he couldn't touch her.

"Yes. I did," the witch admitted.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because I was able to engage a number of wizards without worrying about my reputation, not to mention have the most amazing sex I ever had in my life," the witch replied softly.

"Would you like to do this again? Have a number of wizards fuck you in one night?" he asked her.

"No. It was an experience, and I was able to live out my fantasies and fuck the sexiest wizards in the known wizarding world. But I wouldn't like to do it again. Now I know what they're like and that's enough," she said.

Severus studied her. This was good...she wasn't interested in doing this again.

"Who was the best?" he asked her, his belly tightening.

"There was no best. Everyone had something powerful. You, Marcus, Draco and Lucius. Even Firenze was something special. I couldn't tell you who was the best, Professor. There was no best. You were all amazing lovers," she said quietly, her eyes glistening.

So she thought he was an amazing lover...but then again, she thought they all were.

"Do you have a lover or lovers, Miss Granger. Someone you are involved with in at least a rudimentary relationship?"

Hermione shook her head.

"The last time I had sex was over a year ago with a wizard I had been dating for several months. It was more of a pity fuck than anything. He was so desperate and begged me so hard, I gave in. It was nothing like tonight. We went our separate ways after that," she said, her eyes slightly clouded. "I haven't had time to dedicate to anyone with my work."

Severus rather thought she put her work first to avoid going through the stress and emotional strain of forming relationships. It had to be hard to spend time developing a connection with someone, only to find that you aren't compatible.

"Besides," Hermione said, "Most wizards are put off by me because I am so intelligent. They want a 'normal' witch, not someone like me."

Severus arched an eyebrow at this.

"You think you are abnormal, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

Suddenly the witch's eyes filled with tears and Severus looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"I've had more than one wizard tell me that I would be much more attractive if I shut up and stopped showing off how smart I was. But I don't show off. My conversation just gravitates to things of worth and challenge. I forget not everyone is as well-read as I am. One wizard even said he'd have to gag me before he could fuck me. It's like Hogwarts all over again. But in the real world. I'm still perceived as a know-it-all bookworm."

The Potions Master couldn't help scowling at this. Hermione was the most brilliant witch he knew. For her to suffer for her brilliance was distinctly unfair. Shit, he wouldn't mind being able to have intelligent pillow talk for once after sex, instead of "so...you're a teacher eh?" and other blather designed to make him stay a bit longer for another round. He rarely did. He didn't respect the women he fucked after all. They were all so easy and so...silly. If pussy were attached to anything else, he'd leave them all the hell alone.

He felt he could relate to Hermione. He appreciated true intelligence. Yes, she had a lot of book knowledge, but the witch was able to think outside of the books, develop her own theories and prove them right.

"Do you want a lover?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied rather dreamily.

Ah. Good.

"Would you be interested in Marcus Delaluci as a lover?" he asked.

Hermione hesitated.

"No," she stated firmly.

"Why?" the Potions Master asked.

"Marcus likes variety. He would never settle down, never commit. He doesn't realize that for women, sex has an emotional basis. It is all physical pleasure for him. Besides, he's a pig and will probably end up with a very nasty wizarding STD one day," she said, frowning. "He's a good lover, but has the potential to cause me a lot of pain. I won't set myself up for that."

Severus nodded.

"What about Draco?" he asked.

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Draco? Draco hates me, and I'm not wild about him either. Yes, there was some lust...but it was purely physical...something...something dark in me that wanted him. But no, Draco and I could never be lovers," she said, her eyes narrowed. "He would only want to degrade me."

Severus nodded again. She had hit the nail squarely on the head with that one.

"Lucius?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"Lucius would never be a true lover. He simply wants to control. His true affections lie with his wife despite all the witches he indulges in. There is no kissing, no caresses or tenderness with him, only domination and pain," Hermione said, her eyes darkening, "Although there is a part of me that liked his treatment...I wouldn't want it all the time. I would like to initiate sex sometime, or even take over and do what I felt like doing. With him, it's all asking, begging, calling him Lord. And I can't even imagine the cruelties he inflicts in his manor. Tonight, the only thing that protected me was the spell. Lucius would have made me suffer sexually if he could have. That's not my idea of a lover," she said, meeting Severus' eyes. "He was exciting in a controlled situation, but outside of that, he would be terrible. I wouldn't want him for a lover."

Severus looked at her and swallowed before asking the next question. His hopes all hinged on her answer.

"How about me, Miss Granger? Do you think I would make a good lover?" he asked the witch, his dark eyes searching her face.

Hermione hesitated again.

"I think you might, Professor, though you didn't show the versatility any of the other three did, but then again, the only reason you engaged me in the first place was to save my life, not impress me with your skill as a lover. But you did surprise me," she said, her eyes going a bit soft and hot. "Especially at the end."

Severus wanted to tell her he was extremely versatile, and could meet her needs in the domination as well as the freedom department. He had never had a witch take control during sex and would love to experience that. He cleared his throat.

"Would you accept me as a lover if I were to ask you?" the wizard asked her. He knew this was extremely unfair of him to do while she was under the influence of veritaserum...but hell, he was a Slytherin and he wanted to know.

Hermione fell silent for several minutes, her amber eyes shifting back and forth as she thought about her answer.

"That would depend," she finally responded.

"On what?" Severus pressed, wanting to know what he would have to do.

"If you could make me want you," Hermione replied. "Tonight I was under the influence of the spell and before then never thought of you as a potential lover, Professor, though I have always thought you attractive in a dark and somewhat snarky way. Your mind is phenomenal, as is your skill. Your voice, your presence and your eyes are also very attractive. Perhaps I might have thought of you that way if I thought you might have any interest in me as a woman. But you never showed any."

"So you are saying if I pursued you, I might have you?" the wizard asked her.

"Yes, but it is hard to pursue a woman who has her nose in books, notes and spells from morning to evening. And frankly, Professor, I can't imagine you pursuing a witch. You are so disciplined...so...well there isn't any other way to put this, cold in your demeanor. Even tonight, when you were fucking me...it wasn't until the end that I felt anything other than a clinical kind of interest from you, though what you were doing to me felt damn good."

Cold? Clinical? The witch had no idea how hard he had to work to keep from twisting her into all types of sexual positions. He had to chant for gods sakes to keep from coming. Hermione had no idea how much she affected him. And with her under the influence of the veritaserum, it would do no good to tell her. She wouldn't remember anything about the little Q&A session they were having. There were forms of the potion that did allow the recepient to remember answering questions, but this was not one of them. This potion stole the truth from an individual without his or her knowledge.

Anyway, her appraisal of his detachment and perceived coldness was not something that could be overturned with words...it was something that had to be shown. He had to prove without a doubt he could bring the heat to the witch. As far as his snarkiness, there was little he could do about that, though Hermione could most definitely soften his lesser tendencies by letting him fuck her on a regular basis.

Hermione's eyes began to flutter and Severus gathered up the bottles. The witch smiled.

"I feel much better, Professor. Thank you so much for the potions."

Severus looked at her. Now was as good a time as any.

"Considering what we've shared Miss Granger, I believe you are entitled to call me by my first name. Please call me Severus," he said silkily, wondering what his name would sound like rolling off her lips as she orgasmed.

Hermione blinked at him, almost disbelieving she was now on a first name basis with the Potions Master.

"Only if you call me Hermione," she said.

"Hermione," Severus repeated, letting the silk of his voice roll over the syllables, causing another hitch in the witch's belly. He noticed it, too and smirked inwardly.

No, he didn't often pursue witches any farther than the tavern door or the brothel lobby. But this didn't mean he couldn't. Seduction played a big part in getting those witches to agree to let him fuck them. This was almost the same principle. A touch, a gaze, a whispered suggestion, a smigeon of aggression, even a bit of improper physical contact timed just right.

Hermione had a dark side. He was a dark wizard. He should be able to tap into her dark needs and awaken them with a bit of patience. But he was a very patient man. As a Potions Master he sometimes had to wait months for a brew to be completed. Seducing Hermione would be just like brewing, with him applying the proper actions at the perfect times and working her into a simmering body of liquid lust, ready to be poured into his bed and properly capped off.

Yes, Severus Snape was sure he could seduce Hermione Granger and make her accept him.

It would just take time, effort and dedication.

As the wizard looked at the petite witch, the remembrance of her passion and the pleasure of her body fresh in his mind, he knew he was more than willing to give his all in making her his own.

* * *

A/N: Well, it looks like this story is going to be a bit longer than I thought. Lol. Maybe not toooo much. But Severus wants Hermione...so you know we have to let it play out. Yum. The Potions Master in pursuit mode. Gotta love it. Please review.


	10. Stalking Miss Granger

**Chapter 10 ~ Stalking Miss Granger  
**  
In his pursuit of one Hermione Granger, Severus did as any good hunter would do. Instead of rushing forward with wand blazing, the Potions Master studied his quarry carefully, learning about Hermione's personal habits, preferences and daily routines. He often trailed the witch without her actually detecting him, sticking to the shadows and niches of the castle in the evenings and disillusioning himself during the day.

He found out Hermione liked to visit the lake in the early morning hours and sit quietly on a boulder gazing over the water, deep in thought. He would have liked to know what went through the witch's head at those times, her eyes would get so sad.

Perhaps, she was lonely and it was in the wee hours of the morning when she felt her solitude the most. Then, and in the dark of night. Severus knew all about solitude and loneliness, though he would never have admitted he was ever lonely. It would be deemed a weakness, and he had lived the kind of life where weakness and death went hand in hand. True, Voldemort was dead now, but the Potions Master still clung to the beliefs that sustained him for all those years of dark service.

Severus would stand in the shadows of the trees and watch her, thinking every morning that the lake would be the perfect place for a tryst, the two of them sharing their hunger beneath the rising sun on the lake's shore, the wizard driving the witch across the moist earth, Hermione's cries falling harsh and sweet on his ears. Some mornings he had to force himself to remain hidden, the witch would have such longing in her eyes as they rested on the far horizon.

It was almost the same longing he saw when Albus asked him to come to the infirmary that fateful afternoon. The Headmaster met him at the door, looking rather shaken and uncomfortable...

* * *

"Severus, we have a bit of a situation concerning Miss Granger, and she is in dire need of...of assistance that neither Poppy nor I can provide . If she does not receive this assistance, then she will die," the Headmaster said to the wizard soberly.

Severus stared at Albus. Die? What in the world had the witch gotten herself into now?

"What is wrong with her, Headmaster?" Severus asked the wizard as they slowly walked through the infirmary.

Dumbledore chose his words carefully, stroking his beard as they made their way toward the hidden waiting room.

"She was accidentally hexed by a spell she was working on...one that she had only done rudimentary calculations upon. The spell was unrefined, Severus and so quite primal and powerful. She is suffering the base effects of it and will require much attention and care until it wears off. I shall have to enlist the help of others," the wizard said, his eyes drifting over the Potions Master appraisingly, "You are only one man after all."

Severus scowled inwardly and wished Albus would just come straight out with it.

"Again I ask you, Headmaster, what is wrong with her? What are the specifics?" he inquired impatiently. "If Poppy is unable to do anything for her, I am at a loss as to why you summoned me. I am no healer."

Albus looked sidelong at the wizard, his lips quirked slightly.

"I am quite sure, Severus, that you are reasonably equipped to help Miss Granger and will be able to succeed where we have failed," he replied obliquely.

The Potions Master fell silent as the Headmaster tapped a series of stones on the far wall, Severus memorizing the pattern as he did so. There were only four motions, so it was easy enough. The pair of wizards quickly walked through the wall and to a single wooden door recessed in the wall.

Albus looked at his Potions Master.

"When we enter this room you will see why we need you, Severus" the wizard said as he opened the door.

The Potions Master's eyes studied the surroundings. He found himself in a very large room with a four-poster bed and other furniture. Poppy was sitting on a small wooden chair next to the bed, doing her best to sponge the Spell Mistress' forehead with a damp cloth, but was having a bit of difficulty because the witch wouldn't stay still.

Hermione's eyes were closed and she was moaning and writhing almost incoherently. She was dressed in what seemed to be a very badly tied thin white paper robe. Interesting parts of her body were visible through the gap as she rolled back and forth, her legs sliding up and down the bed. She looked...well...wanton, the hem of the gown rising dangerously high on a very petite yet shapely thigh.

Albus quickly walked over to the witch and took her hand, caressing it gently. Hermione seemed to calm slightly. Severus moved a bit closer just as she opened her eyes. She looked at the Headmaster with such hunger that Severus was shocked.

"Have you come to help me, Headmaster?" she asked him softly, pulling at his hand insistently as if trying to get the old wizard to climb into the bed with her.

Albus shook his head.

"No my dear. You need a younger wizard than I to meet your needs at this time. I've brought Severus," he said gently as if talking to an invalid.

Miss Granger was like no invalid the Potions Master had ever seen as her hungry eyes turned on him. Her hardened nipples pressed against the flimsy paper gown, puckering it as tantalizing glimpses of her breasts and lower belly became visible because of her constant motion.

"Professor," she breathed with such longing that the wizard felt a powerful and immediate response in his nether regions.

He was horrified. This was Hermione Granger he was getting wood for...the bane of his existence for seven long years of his life. A witch he had known since she was a buck-toothed, bushy-haired, and aggravating little girl. But as his black eyes washed over Hermione' undulating body, it was painfully clear to the wizard she was a little girl no longer and his reaction was quite understandable.

"Professor, will you help me?" Hermione asked the wizard, a note of pleading in her voice as she looked at him. It was more than obvious what she wanted.

The wizard swallowed and looked at Poppy for a better explanation of her condition. The medi-witch was quite red but took a deep breath and revealed all.

"Severus, Hermione has been struck by a spell she was developing to increase a woman's libido and make sex more enjoyable. It ricocheted off of a niffler's cage when the creature moved and hit her full on. She has a terrible fever that only abates with she comes in contact with a male. Albus was able to bring her some comfort by touching her, but it quickly became apparent she is in dire need of more contact. Do you see that blue light?" she asked the wizard as she pointed to a light hung from the ceiling. It was a very dim blue.

He nodded.

"It reflects her physical condition much as my wand does when I examine a patient. As you can see...she is dying. The light is growing dimmer and dimmer. Now, please take her hand," Poppy directed, looking out of sorts at giving him such an instruction.

Albus made room for him and Severus moved closer to the bed. The old wizard placed Hermione's hand in his. Immediately, the light brightened for a moment before dimming again...yet not quite as dim as when he first entered the room. Poppy looked a bit relieved, but not much.

She pointed at the light.

"You see, Severus? The simplest contact with you improves her condition. But we do not want her hovering at such a low level of health. It will be harder for her to throw the spell off."

Now Poppy looked as if her head would absolutely pop off from embarrassment. She was a modest witch and not used to prescribing the kind of treatment Hermione needed. But she sucked it in and told the Professor what he had to do.

"Severus...we need you to keep her...stimulated," Poppy said, her voice quavering. "Intimately stimulated. You must have intercourse with Miss Granger to keep her alive until we can get more assistance. Can you do this? It is a matter of life and death for the witch."

Hermione was gently pulling on the wizard's hand, trying to make him enter the bed, her amber eyes heated as she looked up at him, her body unable to stop its writhing motions. The light went a bit dimmer.

"Will you help me, Professor?" she asked him in a husky "give it to me" voice.

The wizard looked at Albus and Poppy, then back down at the witch.

He had never noticed how desirable Hermione was before, but then again he had never seen her in a skimpy little paper gown begging to be fucked before. The Potions Master didn't have to think twice. This was the kind of service he didn't mind performing.

"Yes, I will help you, Miss Granger," the wizard replied, thinking the word 'fuck' was very interchangeable with the word 'help' at this moment.

Severus looked at Albus and Poppy again, both who were staring at the wizard, mixed emotions on their faces at his reply to the witch. He scowled.

"I presume you two will not be taking notes as I do this," he said to them a bit sarcastically as he began to unbutton his robes. "Though you are welcome to do so. I have performed in front of an audience before."

When he was in service to the Dark Lord, there were occasions where he acted as the despot's personal porn star and was required to fuck female deatheaters to entertain him. Usually there were other deatheaters in attendance as a sort of dark cheering section. If Albus and Poppy wanted to watch, they could both pull up a chair as far as he was concerned.

Albus looked truly sad he could not take Severus up on his offer. Poppy was scandalized and would have taken him to task if not for Hermione needing his talents.

"I'm afraid I must go and summon the rest of the male staff to assist Miss Granger," the Headmaster said, disappointment evident in his voice. Poppy looked at him sharply.

"The dirty old coot," she thought.

Severus mentally went over the list of staff members in his head. A rather dubious lot. Miss Granger would need wizards who could go the distance if she were to survive.

"Headmaster, contact Lucius and Draco as well. I think we may be in need of backup if the staff is all you have," the wizard said. "Lucius owes me a favor."

Albus nodded.

"Possibly Harry and Ronald Weasley as well," the Headmaster said, looking down at the witch as Severus removed his robes and started unbuttoning his cuffs. "The poor thing. How awful for her."

Severus paused in his undressing. Harry Potter? As far as he knew Harry and Hermione had never been an item and were very platonic...indeed they acted more like siblings than friends in their interactions. How would the boy-who-lived react to the fact he'd have to fuck Hermione to keep her alive? It would be interesting to say the least. The Potions Master resumed removing his clothing.

Severus looked down at the witch and noticed she had fallen still and the blue indicator light was shining brightly. She must have found his undressing stimulating. The wizard felt a powerful throb and began to swell quickly. He turned so Poppy wouldn't see how fiercely his trousers were tenting. Poppy had seen him naked before, but he was badly injured during those times. He didn't feel comfortable with the elderly medi-witch seeing his erection. It was like getting hard in front of his mother. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Come Poppy," Albus said, walking to the bedroom door. "I need you to help explain Hermione's situation to the male staff and others once I have gathered them together. Miss Granger is in very capable hands. Severus will keep her alive."

Poppy slowly followed Albus, looking back at Severus as he peeled off his shirt, the pattern of raised scars clearly visible, reminding her of what the wizard had gone through to save the wizarding world. Yes, Severus Snape was a dark wizard, but a dedicated one. He would look after the witch and no doubt derive some pleasure from doing it. He led such a lonely life after all. Miss Granger could have done worse. If Severus had not been available, Albus might have had to summon Filch to cover until he could find another wizard.

Poppy shuddered at the thought and followed Albus out the door.

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his boots and socks, looking at the silent witch as he did so. Hermione stared up at him, biting her lower lip.

"You know what I am about to do to you, Miss Granger," he said to her as he pulled off one boot then the other.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you," she said in a low voice, her eyes sweeping over his lean, taut body. He was better built than she ever imagined...much better built. Those severe black robes hid a lot.

She was weakening. He had to hurry. The wizard stood up and hurriedly unfastened his trousers, sliding them down and stepping out of them, kicking them aside. Then he removed his boxers.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Dear gods," she moaned as she looked at his erect, thick ten-inch tool.

She pulled her paper gown apart, tearing it, pulling it from underneath her and throwing it on the floor. The Professor smirked at her reaction to him before fighting back a hiss as his eyes fell on her body.

Hermione was small, but stacked. She had large breasts with brown nipples, a small waist but ample hips and thick, shapely thighs. Her bush was the same chestnut color as her hair and curled softly, neatly trimmed. She inadvertently spread her legs as she began to writhe again, and he caught a glimpse of pink. It was like showing red to a bull.

The Potions Master's nostrils flared and he was on top of the witch in a moment. She arched against him hungrily, the blue light flashing brilliantly as he laid his body on top of hers and rested his loins between her thighs. The witch groaned as she felt his hard cock resting on her belly. It almost reached the bottom of her breasts.

"Please, Professor," she breathed, moving beneath him wantonly.

Severus wasted no time raising himself up on his hands and positioning his cock at her entrance. He slid his pale fingers between her labia to check her readiness. The witch was soaked and squealed as his fingers touched her core. The Potions Master drew his hand back and found his digits dripping.

Hermione was not the kind of witch that fucked every Ron, Harry and Hagrid that caught her eye, so he tasted her juices, a look of bliss crossing his face as he sucked and licked every succulent drop from his fingers. The wizard looked down at her hotly. Damn, this was not a tryst...he was here to save her life. It would be unseemly to treat her like he would another witch who had come willingly to his bed. This would have to be straight missionary.

"Please!" Hermione said, pulling desperately on the small of his back, before her hands slipped to his buttocks, her small fingers working over his tensed muscles hungrily. That was all the wizard needed.

Severus pressed forward slight and could feel her tightness against his swollen head. Gods, this was going to be hard work keeping from filling her hot little body before Albus returned with reinforcements. He looked down at the witch.

"All right, Miss Granger...here is your 'help.' All ten inches of it," he breathed, driving into the witch and gasping as her tight sleeve enveloped him in warm and wetness. He barely had time to take a breath before the witch shrieked and orgasmed, her pussy clamping down on him tightly as she boiled over him.

"Oh dear gods," he groaned as he fell still and watched her go through the throes of climax, looking absolutely edible, the witch's eyes fiery and half-lidded as she moaned and arched in sheer ecstasy, impaled on the wizard's hard and ample tool.

"You're so gooooood, Professor," Hermione whispered as soon as she was able to form a coherent sentence, rolling her pelvis deliciously, winding his organ around inside her body.

Severus groaned as if in pain before he began thrusting, pleasure quickly taking him over as Hermione's luscious pussy caressed and sucked his plunging cock, his face contorted in bliss as she bathed him in her juices.

"Harder," the witch breathed, pulling on his buttocks hungrily, her nails digging in slightly as she tried to manually increase his speed.

Circe, the witch was randy.

Albus had better hurry.

* * *

A/N: I thought it would be nice to see how Severus was summoned to the infirmary and dealt with the situation of having to have sex with Hermione. Also a great excuse for more lemons before the pursuit got good and started. Lol to the wizard thinking Poppy and Albus could pull up chairs. My, he's focused. Please review.


	11. The Game is Afoot

**Chapter 11 ~ The Game is Afoot**

The Professor had never been forced to focus on a witch like he focused on Hermione, his black eyes flicking from the witch to her indicator and back as he applied his cock to her body, giving her long, deep strokes, holding back his natural inclination to let loose and drive the witch across the bed. Normally sex was his own satisfaction, the witch involved deriving her pleasure only as a result of the Potions Master seeking his own release. But this was not about release as he rode Hermione's body, but about sustaining the witch by providing her pleasure as long as possible. It was about keeping her alive.

And Hermione just didn't require fucking, she needed kisses as well. Severus had never been a wizard to kiss the witches he fucked....he never knew where their mouths had been, but suspected wrapped around another wizard's cock quite frequently. Yet, the Spells Mistress was a different story...and when he did kiss her, it took this clinical act to another level. An act that had always been purely physical, suddenly became quite intimate and involved...the level of possession much deeper, much more satisfying as the witch kissed him hungrily, moaning into his mouth as he plowed into her body repeatedly. When he pulled away, he kept his eyes locked to Hermione's face, listening to her passionate declarations and praises, her words moving him to be more ardent and thorough...wanting to hear more even as he told himself, this was not a true encounter.

More than once the Potions Master had to stop and count down because the witch was driving him to the brink, continuing to whisper his title and roll her pelvis, working her body under him for all she was worth, the wizard groaning against her wantonness. Gods, she was uninhibited and lovely. He would never have believed Hermione Granger had so much fire inside her if he wasn't experiencing it for himself. It seemed the witch's body craved cock as much as her brilliant mind craved knowledge. She was the whole package. Finally the wizard closed his eyes against her and began to try and focus on unpleasant thoughts so he could continue fucking her. And that was how Firenze found him, sweat pouring from his aching body as he breathed thought after thought to contain himself as he fought what felt like the hardest battle of his life.

Finally, with the centaur's appearance, Severus was free to let go...to finish the witch, and drove into her uncontrollably, whispering his own delight and appreciation...something else he rarely ever did. When the wizard finished and exited the bedroom to leave her with Firenze, he knew that he had inadvertently found quite a rare treasure in Hermione Granger, and her misfortune had indeed been his blessing.

Now he stood hidden behind a tree like some smitten child, studying her and trying to figure out just how to make her want him. More than once he toyed with the idea of simply forcing himself on her aggressively. She had already been fucked by him after all. But the wizard believed Hermione was too strong for such an approach. She was no shrinking violet and more than likely he would end up very painfully if not permanently hexed.

Severus watched as the witch sighed and started back towards Hogwarts, passing him so closely he could have reached out and touched her. The wizard let her walk by unimpeded, then followed, his brow furrowed in thought. He had to make a move soon.

************************************

Marcus Delaluci sat at the High table, eating scrambled eggs with sausage and glancing from time to time at the Spells Mistress. He had opted not to be obliviated after their encounter, but even if he had been...the memories would have returned. Marcus was a former Eradicator, one of the Ministry's secret assassins who did the political dirty work for the high officials, his orders coming for the most part from the Minister of Magic himself. Part of the reason Marcus was recruited to this elite group was because of his ability to regain obliviated memories as well as his ability to resist veritaserum. No one knew why the wizard could do this, but Marcus suspected it had something to do with his dragon ancestry and blood. Both were handy abilities to have.

The wizard's violet eyes telescoped slightly as he looked at the petite witch, who was sipping a cup of tea. He would definitely like another go at her without that spell getting in the way. He was sure Hermione was a screamer and that if he managed to get hold of her again, he could make her hit an octave over high C. It had been more than a month since her ordeal, and Marcus figured that her natural libido had to be in gear by now. Hermione was a healthy witch after all, and she couldn't cuddle up to all those books she toted around for most of the day. She might be ripe for a bit of seduction, and Marcus was quite ready to pluck her juicy little body from the tree of her inhibitions.

The wizard had been quite proud of his performance with Hermione when it came his time to "stimulate" the witch, and Marcus was sure he had made an impression on her. Most likely, all he would need to do was plant a naughty little suggestion in her mind that they go another round and work at her a bit. The witch would be quite convenient if he could start some kind of open relationship with her. She'd save him a few galleons too. Picking up witches at the clubs cost money, and Marcus wanted to hang on to his hard-earned cash if possible. Why buy the witch if you could get the pussy for free?

The Dark Arts teacher noticed that Snape was giving her the eye too, in a sneaky, conniving kind of way. Hm. So the snarky wizard fancied another go at her as well, eh? Marcus smirked. Hermione would never go for it, not when she had a good-looking bloke like him willing to blow more than smoke up her robes. And he could make the clouds as big as she wanted.

Suddenly the Great Hall was filled with hooting as the owl post arrived, birds swooping in and delivering letters and packages to the residents of Hogwarts. A beautiful golden owl landed in front of Hermione. It wore a collar with the Malfoy crest and had a small package attached to it. Severus' eyes narrowed. Lucius had sent the witch some kind of gift. So, she was still on his radar. Damn him.

Hermione removed the package from the owl's leg and fed it a bit of bacon before it flew off, then looked at the package curiously. Severus hoped she would open it now so he could see what he sent.

As if Hermione heard the Potions Master's thoughts, she turned the small package over and unwrapped it. The witch looked down at the contents and turned bright red as she picked the object up.

It was a long leather belt with a Slytherin crest on the buckle. It had quite a lot of holes along the strap. Severus' eyebrow arched. Lucius must have used a similar belt on her during sex. Gods, what a way to let the witch know he was still interested. The wizard had style, Severus had to give him that.

Hermione quickly wrapped the belt back up and put it in her robes pocket, looking extremely out of sorts for several minutes as she tried to finish her breakfast. Finally, she wiped her mouth daintily and rose from the High Table, exiting the Great Hall.

Marcus was waiting for this. He quickly swallowed down the rest of his pumpkin juice and followed after her, Severus scowling blackly as he watched the wizard hurry out of the staff exit. Then the Potions Master hurriedly scarfed down his meal as well, leaving the Great Hall in a billow of robes.

At the end of the table, Albus watched the scene unfold, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. It seemed Hermione had gained two suitors out of her misfortune, even if she didn't realize she had them yet. He hoped Marcus and Severus could maintain civility between them as things developed. Both were powerful dark wizards. A duel between them would be most unfortunate and could cost him at least one good teacher. He'd keep an eye on them both.

* * *

Marcus followed Hermione at a discreet distance as she turned down the dungeon corridor. Her rooms were right next to the Potions Master's private quarters. That was another reason the blonde wizard believed Severus would never make headway with the witch. If Hermione stayed only two doors down from him, Marcus would have been knocking her heels together within two weeks at the most.

Marcus waited until Hermione made it to her door before he called her.

"Hermione!' he called. "I want a word, if you don't mind."

The witch looked up and flushed slightly as the wizard approached her, smiling broadly and swaggering just a bit. He stopped and looked down at her, his violet eyes telescoping reflexively.

Hermione sighed.

"If I did mind, Marcus…would it make a difference?" she asked him.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the wizard was on the prowl.

"In your case, not at all," he replied, placing one hand on the door and leaning toward the witch. Hermione backed up against it, looking up at him and frowning slightly.

Marcus grinned at her then said, "How about you and I spending a bit of quality time together? I've been watching you witch, and you haven't done anything but work in the past month. We could have a very good time together. A little food, a little wine, a little…."

He waggled his eyebrows at the witch and licked his lips, his eyes washing over her hungrily.

Hermione felt a little heat rise in her belly. She couldn't help it, even though this was Marcus, the most randy wizard to ever grace the grounds of Hogwarts. He had been an amazing lover and she knew it first hand. But still, he was not the kind of man she wanted to be involved with in any way, good lover or not.

"I don't think so, Marcus," she replied.

The wizard scowled slightly.

"Why not?" he asked her. "You know I can make the night a good one, witch. What happened between us in the infirmary is nothing compared to what I can do to you now that you aren't 'dying for it.'"

Hermione colored a bit at his turn of phrase.

"Leave it to you to take a life and death situation and turn it into a springboard for casual sex, Marcus" Hermione said to him evenly.

Marcus smirked.

"There'd be nothing 'casual' about it, believe me," Marcus purred at her, "I'd give you so many orgasms witch, you'd be a dried-out husk by the time I was finished with you."

Hermione did her best not to react to this statement. The truth was, she was beginning to feel a bit randy. She hadn't been involved with a wizard for almost a year when the hex hit her, and due to her interaction with Marcus and the other wizards, her body was reawakened to the pleasures of the flesh. She steeled herself.

"I said no, Marcus. The only reason you ever touched me was because I was dying. I would have never had sex with you if not for that," she said to him.

Marcus cocked his head at her. Time to go for the residual guilt…or the old "you owe me" line.

"I would think that you'd be grateful for my help," he said to her in a low voice, "and would want to give me some kind of reward. You would have died without me. The least you could do would be let me experience you without the spell."

Hermione looked at the wizard incredulously. The nerve!

"Marcus, you really are a pig," Hermione spat at him, pushing at his broad body with her small hands and making the wizard straighten. "Only you would come up with me owing you a fuck because of a fuck."

Marcus grinned for a moment, then sobered.

"Hermione…you are a beautiful, passionate witch and deserve to be with a wizard who can meet your needs. I know I'm not perfect…and yes, I am a womanizer…I can't help that I like pussy…it…it just calls to me. But I'm telling you this witch, that I am sincere in wanting you. You need someone to tide you over until you do find a wizard that will sweep you off your feet. There's nothing wrong with a casual relationship, and believe it or not I can be very discrete," he said, looking down at the witch. "I could be everything you need, Hermione."

Marcus was doing all right for himself up to that moment. Then he ruined it.

The wizard pulled his robes tight against his loins then concentrated, enlarging his cock so much it looked as if he had shoved a football down his trousers.

"Everything you could ever need," he purred at her.

"Marcus! That's just…just horrible! Get out of here!" Hermione said. She turned, unlocked the door to her rooms, rushed in and slammed it behind her.

Marcus stared at the door for a moment as his cock returned to its normal size.

"She wants me," he said, nodding to himself before turning and swaggering up the corridor.

Marcus planned to wear Hermione down. He saw the heat in her eyes when he first propositioned her. She did want a lover. As far as the former Eradicator was concerned, he was the best choice. Fuck Snape. The snarky bastard wasn't going to beat his time, that was for sure.

He walked right past Severus, who was disillusioned and pressed into a niche. He had witnessed the whole conversation, his black eyes going wide with shock as he saw Marcus' special little ability. Shit. What witch could resist that for long?

Severus removed the disillusionment spell and walked to his office, scowling. He let himself in, then opened the wall to his private study. The wizard stalked across the room and dropped into the armchair facing the fireplace. He stared morosely into the flames, going over what he had witnessed. It took him a little time to come to terms with Marcus' ability to enlarge his cock. Severus knew he had a massive tool, but Marcus could easily outsize him if he chose.

Then the wizard calmed himself. Hermione was a witch, not a wizard. It would take more than physical attributes to attract her. Besides, she had already experienced Marcus and still turned him down…so his ability to change the size of his cock obviously wasn't enough to get her to his bed.

Marcus was handsomer than he was, but he really was a pig. Severus was no angel when it came to witches either, but at least he was discrete. And Marcus had all the graciousness of a raging troll in a glassware shop when it came to trying to persuade the witch. For a moment there, Severus found the Dark Arts teacher's reasoning compelling and sincere…he might have come out all right if he hadn't ruined it by making his cock the size of a Quidditch bat. Hermione was not impressed.

Severus tapped his chin. Lucius had also made his initial move. No doubt the pureblood was at his manor plotting as well. Gods help the witch if that sick bastard managed to lure her to his dungeons.

The Potions Master sighed. He had done enough watching. It was time for him to take action. He went over what the witch had told him while under the veritaserum.

_"I have always thought you attractive in a dark and somewhat snarky way. Your mind is phenomenal, as is your skill. Your voice, your presence and your eyes are also very attractive. Perhaps I might have thought of you that way if I thought you might have any interest in me as a woman. But you never showed any."  
_  
Hermione had given him the answer. He had never shown any interest in her as a woman. Well, he would rectify that. But first he needed to test the waters.

The Potions Master stood up, walked over to his desk, sat down and took out a sheet of his finest parchment. Picking up a quill and dipping it into the inkwell, he began to write.

* * *

A/N: Man, everyone is making their moves on Hermione. Lucius sending her that belt…ooh mama. Lol. And Marcus…what the hell was he thinking? Lololol. Severus has just stepped up to the plate. Now…what is he writing? We'll find out soon enough. Please review.


	12. A Letter From the Potions Master

**Chapter 12 ~ A Letter From the Potions Master  
**  
When Hermione exited her rooms, she looked carefully up and down the corridor to see if Marcus was still lurking about. He wasn't. What an idiot. Did he really think swelling his cock up to the size of a troll's organ would make her want to fuck him? The wizard was completely unbelievable. It was a wonder he got laid at all.

Hermione turned to close the door and saw an envelope attached to it. She removed it and closed the door. She didn't see Severus peeking out at her from his office door. The witch turned the envelope over to see it was sealed with green wax, the ornate letters "SS" in relief. The letter was from the Professor. What could he possibly want?

Hermione pried the seal up and opened the letter, her eyebrows raised at the absolutely beautiful handwriting. She didn't know the Professor could write so prettily. When he scrawled his notes on the board in class they were barely legible, little more than dragonscratch.. The witch realized that he purposely wrote that way to torment his students by making them decipher his handwriting. Hermione smirked. The wizard was too much.

She read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

I wonder if you would honor me with your presence next Friday evening and accompany me for a night of dining and dancing at the Bee's Knees. If you accept my invitation it will be formal dress. I await your reply.

Professor Severus Snape  
Potions Master

Hermione blinked down at the letter. The Professor was asking her out on a date? Dinner and dancing? She didn't know the wizard could dance.

Severus watched the witch closely to see if she would give him an inkling of whether she would accept or not. He was holding his breath, though he wasn't aware of it. If she accepted, it meant he was in the running.

Hermione stared down at the letter. So the Professor was interested in her too. At least he was approaching her with some class…not sending her belts or showing her how large his cock was. Hm. The Professor dancing. How could she pass something like this up? Just the idea of seeing the dark, snarky wizard out on the dance floor was reason enough to accept his invitation. Hermione was immensely curious, and honestly a little excited.

The Professor had been the least creative sexually during her ordeal, but the witch realized afterwards that he was trying to save her life and most likely restraining himself, not wanting to appear as if he were taking advantage of the situation, unlike either Marcus or Lucius, who made the most of the opportunity. That the Potions Master was taken by her was obvious at the end, and he had still been a good lover despite his restraint. The memory of those dark eyes staring down at her as his strong, lean body flexed and flowed brought a bit of heat to the witch's belly.

The Professor was a very private and solitary wizard, who kept to himself most of the time. He was not a socializer. That he would approach her in this manner and risk rejection showed that he was making an effort to get to know her on a more personal level. He was showing interest in her as a woman. Of course, Hermione realized this was because he had fucked her, and most likely wanted to do it again, as did Marcus and Lucius. However, he seemed willing to invest time and court her properly. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she went dancing. Even with the snarky Professor it sounded as if it could be fun.

Hermione smiled. Yes, she'd go out with the Professor…just to see what he was like in a social setting. She opened her door and re-entered her room to write a response. Severus saw her smile, and his heart began to pound. It seemed the witch was going to accept his invitation.

Several minutes later, Hermione emerged with a letter in her hand and attached it to the wizard's office door, then continued on to her lab. The moment her footsteps faded, Severus yanked the door open and quickly retrieved the letter, closing the door back quickly. He sat down at his desk and stared at the envelope for a moment, before opening it and reading Hermione's reply.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

I would be delighted to accompany you for a night of dinner and dancing. Please let me know what time we will be departing. I look forward to our date.

Sincerely

Miss Hermione Granger  
Spells Mistress

Severus smiled. An actual full, broad and rather happy smile. Something he rarely did. Oh, he smiled…but generally it was nastily and had something to do with an unpleasantry he had committed on a student or two. This was different. Something good was going on in his life…something hopeful and positive. Maybe at long last he would finally have a witch of his own. A witch of both beauty and intelligence...someone he could connect with mentally and intellectually as well as physically. He didn't think about an emotional connection…the wizard didn't think himself capable of love.

Oh, there would be the rudimentary emotions such as possessiveness and jealousy. Of that he had no doubt. He certainly would treat the witch as kindly as he could, if only to stay in her favor and keep her from wandering.

The wizard shook his head. He was moving too quickly. Hermione had only accepted his invitation to dinner, not to his bed. He couldn't allow his nose to get wide open, he had a lot of work to do yet. Severus didn't want Hermione to come to him because he was actively pursuing her…not really. He wanted the witch to come to him, because she desired him above the other wizards. And when she came to him, he'd show her just how creative and thorough he could be. His mind once again went back to the infirmary, and the witch's responses to him. How much more would she respond when he bathed every inch of her luscious little body with his tongue and brought her to orgasm with his lips.

The wizard's cock hardened.

"Dear gods," he said, looking down at his tented robes, "You're going to have to be patient too."

He reached into his drawer and pulled out some student assignments that needed marking to get Hermione out of his mind. She receded, but didn't totally disappear.

* * *

Later that evening, Severus arrived at supper in the Great Hall. Hermione was already there. The witch looked up when he entered and gave him a brilliant smile. The wizard nodded back and sat down, quite pleased.

Marcus however, was scowling. What had that bright smile been about? He studied Hermione and then the Professor. Severus was eating a steak with potatoes and green beans, taking a moment to glare at the students as usual. And every student that met his eyes blanched, also as usual. Satisfied with his long distance terrorizing, the Potions Master returned to his meal.

Hermione watched him, and smiled as she remembered being one of the recipients of that glare for seven years. The Professor really enjoyed keeping the students of Hogwarts on edge. They feared him, but also respected him. He kept a proper level of reserve with his pupils, unlike Marcus. There were rumors that the Dark Arts teacher occasionally fucked seventh year witches who were of the age of consent in exchange for better grades. Hermione wouldn't put it past him if it were feasible, but doubted the rumors were true because such actions would definitely get Marcus sacked, if not sent to Azkaban for a short stint for mark manipulation.

But the Potions Master's conduct toward the students had never been questioned, at least as far as propriety went. Every year the Headmaster received complaints from parents, and the Professor had to have meetings to 'explain his conduct' toward their children. At these meetings he told the parents in no uncertain terms that Potions was an exacting art, and that if a student couldn't work under pressure he or she did not belong in his class. They had to be able to correctly brew no matter the stress or circumstances, because a mistake could cost them their lives. The parents would then leave, still dissatisfied but with no other recourse but to let Professor Snape teach his class in the manner he was accustomed to, or to withdraw their child. No one ever did.

As far as his treatment of his female students, it was clear he considered them to be hormonal and silly, and steered clear of any compromising situations. Of course, there was the errant young witch here or there that got it in her head that she wanted the snarky wizard. In cases like that, he'd crush their little hearts like insects, and took great pleasure in it. A situation like that unchecked could cost him his position, and although the wizard had a very good income of residuals, he still liked his job. When he shot them down, his speech went something like this:

"Why would you think I would be the slightest bit interested in you, Miss (applicable name)? You are young, silly and believe large breasts and a round behind work like magnets on every wizard you come in contact with. Well, they don't. I find you as sexually appealing as a mountain troll, and would sooner involve myself with a basilisk than you. Now that we understand each other, leave my presence. Fifty points from (applicable house)."

It worked every time. The witch would leave his presence in tears and look at him hatefully until the end of the year, which suited the wizard just fine.

Hermione finished her meal and walked by the Professor. She stopped and leaned over his shoulder, whispering in his ear. All of the staff stopped eating to watch them, the Professor nodding slightly as she spoke to him. Then the witch smiled and left the Great Hall.

"What do you suppose is going on between the Spells Mistress and the Potions Master?" Pomona Sprout asked Minerva McGonagall, whose lips were in a tight thin line.

"I don't know, Pomona, but I am sure it is nothing good," she replied, frowning at Severus

Minerva had very definite lines drawn in the sand when it came to Slytherins and Gryffindors. A line that should not be crossed, even if the Gryffindor was a grown witch. Severus Snape might be a hero, but he was a very dark, cold wizard. If he got Hermione Granger in his clutches, there was no telling what twisted acts he would perform on her.

Severus finished his meal and exited the Great Hall, Minerva staring after him distastefully. Actually, the witch liked the Potions Master…just not him sniffing around Hermione. The Gryffindor Head of House still had some residual protectiveness left over from when the witch was her charge.

"Look at him," she seethed, "I bet he's heading right for her rooms, the lecher," Minerva sniffed as Severus exited. "There should be a rule prohibiting staff from fraternizing."

"But Minerva, my dear…where would that leave us?" Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling with affection across the table at the witch.

Professor McGonagall turned a bright red.

"Never you mind about that, Albus Dumbledore," she said, flustered.

"Ah, you say that now, Minerva…but in the late hours…" the wizard began.

"Albus!" Minerva nearly shrieked at him as the staff chuckled.

Every one of the staff members knew about Albus and Minerva's long-term relationship. They were like an old married couple. Some wondered why they never tied the knot. There was a very good reason for it, the same reason they 'hid' their relationship from the wizarding world at large. Albus felt that if he had married Minerva, she would become a target for all his enemies. Years ago, Albus had nobly tried to let the witch go to find a wizard more suitable, and safer…but she staunchly refused to leave him.

"I love you, Albus," she said, "Marriage is nothing but a word and a piece of paper. We are married in our hearts, and that's all that really matters."

So they stayed together, stealing passionate moments for all these years.

The old wizard smiled at his lover.

"Now Minerva, don't you think that the Potions Master deserves some happiness?" he said to the witch placatingly. "If Hermione fancies him, then he should take action. Personally I hope they end up together."

Marcus frowned at this. So the dungeon bat had the Headmaster's blessing eh? If Hermione chose Snape over him, the witch was daft. He stabbed his pie viciously with his fork. It seemed everything was trying to work against him. Well, he wasn't a good loser. Maybe he should have a little talk with the Potions Master and warn him off the witch.

That sounded like an idea.

* * *

The Potions Master was indeed heading for Hermione's rooms. The witch wanted to hash out the details of their date. The wizard walked down the dungeon corridor slowly, considering how to approach this situation. He decided that he was thinking too much. It would be better to let things happen as naturally as possible. He realized he could control this situation only so much. Almost everything depended on Hermione. He arrived at her door, straightened his robes and knocked.

"I'm coming," he heard Hermione call, sounding a distance away from the door.

Unlike his own rooms, Hermione's quarters opened directly on to the dungeon corridor. Since she wasn't a teacher, she had no office…only quarters and a lab. Her work brought additional income to Hogwarts, and she received a portion of the residuals as well as a salary for development of new spells. She did work closely with Professor Flitwick at times, the small teacher testing the spells for ease of use and stability. He was a Spells Master after all, but enjoyed teaching and was a bit rusty in the development department. Plus he hated arithmancy, a very important element in creating the necessary wand motions to direct the magic properly according to the lei lines of the earth.

Severus ran his finger around his collar as he waited for the witch to answer the door. Finally it opened and Hermione looked up at the wizard, smiling.

"Hello Professor, would you like to come in?" she asked him.

Severus didn't think that a good idea at this stage.

"Ah, no Miss Granger, but thank you. I simply wanted to tell you that we will be departing at seven sharp," the wizard said, then he frowned slightly. "I hope you will be ready by then. The restaurant we will be dining at will give away your table if you are more than three minutes late."

Hermione grinned.

"You are forgetting how punctual I am, Professor," she replied, "I believed you once described me as 'annoyingly punctual' in one of your student evaluations way back when."

Severus smirked.

"Yes, I remember that, Miss Granger," he said.

Suddenly, Hermione scowled prettily.

"I thought we were on a first name basis," she said.

Severus looked a bit taken aback. He was so used to addressing her as Spells Mistress or Miss Granger that he had quickly fallen back to using those terms.

"Habit. I'm sorry, Hermione," he said silkily.

Gods, that voice. Hermione wondered for a moment what her name would sound like if the wizard said it during sex. She would probably melt into a gooey pool of lust.

"That's all right Severus. I was guilty of it too," she replied.

They both fell silent, the Professor's eyes washing over her as he remembered what passed between them. He started.

"I should go. Remember, we leave at seven sharp, formal dress," he said with a small bow. He began to walk away

"Severus," Hermione called after him. The wizard turned.

"Yes, Hermione?" he replied

"Is there any particular color you'd like me to wear?" she asked him, feeling a bit of heat in her belly as the wizard once again let his eyes drift over her body. Hermione was dressed in robes, but he made her feel as if she were naked and every inch of her exposed.

"Yes," he responded, "I would like to see you in the colors of my house."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She should have figured. Either that or all black.

"Fine," she replied.

The wizard looked pleased.

"Until Friday then, Hermione," he purred at her.

"Friday," she replied.

The wizard walked away, giving her one more glance before entering his office. Hermione wondered why he didn't want to come into her rooms. If it had been Marcus she'd invited, she probably would have been knocked down by the wizard in his haste to enter. Hermione closed the door.

Severus Snape dancing. Gods, she couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: Ah Severus. Very smooth. Wining and dining, not to mention dancing. Lots of perfectly permissible contact with her body It ought to be quite a night. Marcus seems put out about Hermione showing any interest in the Potions Master. A potentially explosive situation could develop here. Anyway, please review.


	13. Preparations

**Chapter 13 ~ Preparations  
**

Susan Weasley sent Harry an owl asking him to come by. Ron had been acting strangely for the past month, and the witch was very concerned about him. Concerned and suspicious. It didn't help that she was five months pregnant and feeling terrible about herself as her figure rounded and her breasts, belly and ankles swelled.

Ron hadn't come near her in almost four weeks. When Susan tried to initiate intimacy, Ron would tell her he wasn't in the mood for sex and roll over so his back was facing her. This was odd behavior for her husband. Ron had always been perpetually randy. She thought it might be because of the changes her body was going through, but Ron assured her that wasn't the case. He was just "going through something" but wouldn't tell the witch what it was.

One night Susan asked him, "Ron, are you cheating on me?"

The wizard turned over and looked at her incredulously.

"No, Susan! Why are you asking me that?" he responded, though inwardly he felt guilty. He hadn't been able to perform for his wife since Hermione turned him down. Actually it was guilt that rendered the wizard impotent…and he stayed in a black mood because of it.

Ron was at work when Harry arrived at his home to talk to Susan, who explained the situation, somewhat embarrassed. But Harry knew Ron better than anyone. Maybe he could tell her something. Anything.

"Susan, Ron loves you. He hasn't cheated on you…I'm sure of it," Harry said to the distraught witch.

"Well, something is wrong with him, and he won't tell me what it is," she replied. "I'm going crazy, Harry and I don't know what to do. Sometimes I feel like going back to mother and father."

Harry looked at the witch. If she left Ron he knew the wizard would go insane. Susan, formerly Susan Bones of Hufflepuff was a good wife to the wizard. She understood him and was mellow enough to deal with his bouts of insensitivity and hot temper. They made a good couple.

"No, don't do that Susan. I'll talk to him and see if I can get to the bottom of it. He'll be his old self again in no time," the wizard assured her.

Susan thanked him and Harry returned to the Ministry and found Ron in the Auror staff room, having a cup of coffee, sitting at the farthest table alone staring down into the black brew. Harry joined him.

"Hey there, Ron," he said to the red-haired wizard, who grunted back a greeting.

He had been quite elusive since that night at Hogwarts and really hadn't talked to Harry for the entire month either. Hermione turning him down and getting randy for Lucius right in front of him had hurt his ego terribly, and it translated into every other part of his life. He was reprimanded recently for his brutal treatment of a death eater that turned himself in of his own accord. Ron kicked his ass anyway. Luckily for him, there was no great public support for death eaters so he wasn't sacked. He was just written up and put on ninety days of probation.

"Ron, I've just come from your house. Susan called me over to talk. She is thinking of going back home and leaving you," Harry said to the wizard.

Ron's blue eyes went wide.

"What! Whatever for?" he spluttered, sitting up straight on the wooden chair.

"You're not…er…paying enough attention to her," Harry said, lifting his eyebrows a bit so Ron would get the gist of it.

Ron's face sunk a bit.

"Oh, that," he said sullenly, slumping back.

"Ron, you need to go see Dumbledore and get obliviated so you can go on with your life without thinking about what happened or didn't happen between you and Hermione."

Ron scowled.

"It's not fair Harry. She accepted everyone else. Why not me?" Ron asked him.

"It's because you're not just any wizard, Ron. You're her friend. Hermione didn't want to be the witch who you were unfaithful with. If you feel like this now, imagine how you would feel if you had shagged her," Harry replied.

"I wanted her so much," the wizard sighed, "Just once. One time was all I wanted Harry…just to see what it would have been like."

Harry nodded.

"But she's not for you, Ron…Susan is. She's your wife and she's carrying your child," he said.

Ron took another sip of his coffee and grimaced. It was cold. Then he looked at Harry.

"Harry, I love Susan. I really do with all my heart. She's the only witch who ever got me, and she is patient and can deal with me when I'm acting like an idiot. Plus she can cook and clean…she's just like my mum, you know? I appreciate her. It's just…just…hell I don't know what it is. I'm a fucking madman," Ron said, his brow furrowing.

Harry studied his friend.

"Ron, you need to go see Dumbledore and let him obliviated the memory of that night. Hagrid, Flitwick, Draco and Firenze had it done, and they're fine," he said.

Ron looked at him curiously.

"What about you, Harry? Did she…did she let you…?" Ron asked him, jealousy already blazing in his eyes.

Harry shook his head.

"The spell wore off by the time I got my turn," Harry said, "I only held her hand. That was it. I didn't want to shag her anyway, Ron. It would have been like incest."

"Not for me," Ron replied, his gaze unfocused for a moment. Then he sighed and looked at Harry. "You know…I think you're right. I'm making Susan suffer for no reason. I'm going to go to Hogwarts right after work and let Dumbledore straighten me out."

Harry gave his friend a broad smile.

"Good move, Ron," the wizard said, reaching over the table and patting him on the shoulder in delight.

Ron didn't realize how blessed he was to have someone who loved him the way Susan did. It would be a real shame to lose his relationship with his wife over something that could never, ever be. Harry was glad the wizard decided to have the memory of Hermione's rejection removed.

Ron was as good as his word. As soon as he got off work, the wizard apparated to Hogwarts and the Headmaster removed both his memories of that night, and Harry's conversation that afternoon, sending the wizard on his way.

When Ron finally arrived at the flat, the first thing he did was grab Susan roughly, kiss her passionately, then threw her over his shoulder and headed straight for the bedroom.

If the witch thought her husband no longer found her physically attractive, Ron thoroughly disproved that theory several times before he fell into a sated sleep, leaving Susan exhausted and ecstatic. Whatever Harry had said to him obviously sank in.

The witch was quite pleased with his turnaround and Ron never thought about shagging Hermione again.

* * *

Severus made the arrangements for his night out with Hermione. After class that Wednesday evening he apparated to the exclusive Bee's Knees and made reservations. At first, he was told there were no tables available by a rather snooty, monocled maitre'd named Alexander who stared at his teaching robes distastefully as he addressed the dark wizard.

"Sir, do you know who I am?" Severus said, his nostrils flared angrily.

"No, sir…I don't. And if I did, it would make no difference. All the tables are booked for Friday night," Alexander replied evenly, twirling the end of his pencil mustache.

"My name is Severus Snape," the Potions Master said, his black eyes glinting dangerously, "The same Severus Snape who orchestrated the downfall of the Dark Lord."

Alexander paled noticeably.

"Voldemort was killed primarily because I grew tired of his treatment of me…not because I was on a courageous quest to save the wizarding world at large. I do not like being mistreated, Alexander. I react very, very badly to it. To be denied a table at this restaurant on Friday night would be an act of mistreatment on your part as far as I am concerned. So consider that before you reply to me again. Now, I would like to make a reservation for a party of two at seven-thirty this Friday night," Severus said, frowning. "I would like the table to be as exclusive as possible, yet on the ballroom floor level."

Alexander's Adam's apple worked up and down quickly as he gazed at the dark wizard. It was common knowledge Severus Snape was a former deatheater, and the maitre'd had no doubt that he would do some damage if he were denied a table. Personal damage. He also noticed the wizard's wand hand was twitching and grew even paler.

Alexander walked stiffly over to a small podium on which rested a large book, presumably of reservations. He leafed through it and opened a page, scanning it for the party least likely to complain about being booted from the roster. He found a couple who had never been to the Bee's Knees before, picked up a magical eraser and quickly removed their names. It would take some juggling of other patrons, but he could arrange the table the wizard asked for. The wizard looked up at Severus.

"I believe a table has just become available, Mr. Snape," the wizard said rather nervously.

The Potions Master nodded, pleased.

* * *

Severus' next stop was to "Markin's Shop of Fancy Tailored Garb." The wizard had suits, but he wanted to look particularly sharp for his night out with Hermione. He entered the shop, which was a small open area. No suits were evident. Everything here was tailor-made. A short, round, bald wizard in bifocals looked up from a small counter, his quick hazel eyes appraising the tall, pale wizard's body type. He was lean, but well-built.

"Good evening, sir," the wizard said politely, "My name is Sam Markin, and I am the owner and tailor of this shop. How may I help you?"

"I need a suit," Severus said, walking up to the counter and staring down at the rotund wizard. "A formal suit, suitable for a night of dining and dancing at an exclusive establishment. Galleons are no object."

Mr. Markin's eyes lit up at the Potions Master's reply. This was the kind of customer he loved. Obviously, despite his attire, the wizard was one of quality.

"Very good, sir," Sam replied, "Please come with me into the back fitting room. I need you to remove your robes so I can take your measurements."

Severus walked around the counter and followed Sam into the back room.

It wasn't a very large room…maybe sixteen feet by twelve, and filled with the tools of Sam's trade.. Bolts of fabric rested on floor to ceiling shelves, a ladder on rollers leaning against them. A number of wooden mannequins on rollers in all shapes and sizes stood in various corners of the room. Measuring tapes, scissors, parchment paper, patterns and threads hung on the walls. A long counter rested against the far wall, covered with scraps, fabric quills, pencils and large books. Another door led out of the room into another part of the shop.

"Will you need shoes as well?" the tailor asked as Severus began to unbutton his robes. The Potions Master looked down at his boots. He didn't have a pair of dress shoes.

"Yes," he replied.

"Fine. I also sell the finest quality footwear here," Sam replied, eyeing his measuring tapes before selecting one.

He then picked up a quill and a piece of parchment, held all three items together and whispered a charm. The items glowed momentarily, then he set the parchment on the counter and lay the quill on top of it and turned to Severus, who had removed his robes. Sam studied him. Yes lean, but with definition. The wizard had some muscle on him.

He directed Severus to the bolts of fabric.

"First we need to select what grade of fabric you wish to use for your suit. Judging by your coloring I assume you will be going with black, sir?" Sam asked him as the wizard walked over to the shelves and began feeling the corners of fabrics between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, black is the standard for me," Severus replied, moving down the shelves. He stopped in front of a rich black fabric, his pale fingertips caressing it gently.

"I like this," he said to Sam who walked over and nodded approvingly.

"One hundred and thirty grade, a fine fabric indeed," he said to the wizard. "And expensive too," he thought as he pulled the bolt out. He looked at Severus.

"White silk for the shirt, I presume?" the tailor asked him.

Severus looked thoughtful.

"Yes, that will be fine," the wizard replied.

"Is there any particular way you would like the suit to fall on your shoulders, waist and shoes?" the tailor asked him. Severus considered this.

"I will trust your judgment. You are the Master Tailor. I am sure you know your art," the Potions Master replied.

"Smart wizard," Sam thought. Then he said, "Please spread your arms, Mr…."

"Snape," Severus told him, lifting his arms and extending them on either side of his body.

Sam tossed the measuring tape into the air and it began to measure the wizard. On the counter, the quill stood up wrote the measurements on the charmed parchment. Sam removed the bolt of fabric from the shelf and brought it over to the counter.

Severus stood very still as the tape wrapped itself around his neck, across his shoulders, down his arms, around his chest, waist, hips and down the length of his legs inside and out. The quill scribbled busily as Sam selected a pattern and a sharp pair of shears.

"This should do nicely," he said to himself. He whispered another charm and pins flew out of a small box and attached the pattern to the fabric neatly.

"Do you have buttons with the Slytherin Crest?" Severus asked the tailor.

Sam smiled at him.

"We certainly do. Lord Malfoy always requests his suit and shirt have Slytherin buttons," he replied, walking over to a cubby space and retrieving two boxes.

The tailor opened them and brought the boxes over to Severus so he could approve the buttons. Yes, they were perfect. The Potions Master nodded his approval and Sam took the boxes over to the counter. He then retrieved a bolt of fine white silk and prepared the fabric for the shirt as he did for the suit.

Presently, the measuring tape flew back to the wall, its job completed. Sam picked up the parchment and studied the measurements for a moment, then pulled out his wand and proceeded to make the appropriate changes in the pattern, the pins magically readjusting themselves as he did so. Finally he seemed satisfied. He turned to Severus.

"Your suit will be ready tomorrow," he said to the wizard.

Never a man to pull punches, Severus went right to the point.

"How much?" he asked the tailor.

"Two hundred galleons will cover it," the tailor replied.

The wizard nodded. Good suits cost good money. Hermione was worth it. More than worth it.

"I will give you my account information when I pick up the suit tomorrow," the wizard said.

"Very good sir," Sam replied, and showed the wizard out.

As Severus exited the shop, Sam looked after him thoughtfully.

"He's going to look good in the suit," the tailor mused, "but he really needs to do something about his hair."

* * *

As Severus walked down the sidewalk, he caught a glimpse of himself in a shop's glass window. He stopped and looked at himself appraisingly, particularly his hair. The Potions Master really had nice, silky hair, but it was fine and he didn't do anything to condition it, so it hung lankly. He frowned at himself.

"I might as well go the distance," he thought as he studied his reflection.

Severus turned, headed up the street and stopped in front of a beauty shop. It had very dark tint on the windows. He looked up at the sign and read the name.

**Lovebites Beauty Shop**

Severus frowned a little. That was an odd name.

Suddenly the door to the shop opened and a round, pale wizard with large, long-lashed blue eyes and dressed in a bright green robe with yellow stars appeared, staring up at the Potions Master with a look that could only be described as fascination.

"Aren't you positively delicious?" he said, smiling coquettishly at the wizard. "My name is Adam Sweetmeats, and I am the owner of Lovebites. And you are?"

"Stunned," Severus replied, looking the effeminate wizard over.

Adam grinned.

"I have that effect on people," he replied. Then his blue eyes swept over Severus, finally focusing on his hair.

"Well, Mr. Stunned, you could really use a good shampoo and conditioning. Your hair looks absolutely tormented. You really need to come in here and let me give you a good going over," the wizard said, smiling again. "I'll even give you a 'yum-yum' discount."

Severus didn't want to even think what a 'yum-yum' discount was about. And the statement of giving him a "good going over" was enough to make him slightly nauseous. But he did like a bargain. The Potions Master looked down at the wizard and noticed he had rather sharp eyeteeth. He was also so pale, his skin almost seemed translucent. Still, the strange wizard did have a shop, so he must know his business. Severus peeked over the wizard, looking into the shop. Adam knew why he was looking.

"It's empty right now. Most of my clients come in the morning and early afternoon, so you don't have to worry about a clutch of witches cackling over your treatment," Adam said, "It will just be you and I."

Suddenly a tall, well-built and pale wizard with blonde hair and a skull earring appeared in the doorway, scowling at Severus and standing very close to Adam…quite possessively in fact. Adam looked over his shoulder at the wizard and gave him a little pout. He looked back at Severus.

"Well, you, I and Victor," he amended. "Victor is my partner."

Severus eyed the handsome wizard. Partner, eh? By the way he was hovering over the chubby little wizard, the Potions Master was sure that their 'partnership' went much farther than business. Well, that made him less uncomfortable. With his boyfriend there, Adam most likely wouldn't be putting any real moves on him. Severus didn't have a problem with gay wizards as long as they understood that he didn't go that way himself. What a person did in their bedroom and with who was his or her own business.

Severus hesitated.

"You are certain you can make my hair more…more…appealing?" he asked the beautician.

"As sure as I am that blood is thicker than water," Adam replied, a small smirk on his face. Victor smirked also and for some reason that made the Professor's blood run a bit cold. But still, he wanted to look his best for Hermione.

"Very well, I'll come in…but if I don't like the results you won't get one sickle out of me," the Potions Master said, scowling at the wizard.

"You'll absolutely love it," Adam replied, catching Severus by his arm. "Move out of the way, Victor…another victim coming through."

Victor sullenly stepped aside and let them pass, following closely behind, his green eyes burning a hole in the Professor's back. They turned fiery red for a moment as Adam sat Severus down in a swivel chair in front of a large sink and fussed over him, lifting his long, lank, black locks. Adam loved long hair on a man.

Unfortunately, when Victor was turned, his hair had been short. Sentient vampires always looked as they did at the time of death. He couldn't grow his hair out. But if he were to cut it off, it would grow back immediately, the same length and style.

Victor growled at the back of his throat then stalked over to the waiting area, plopped down into a seat and picked up a magazine, pretending to look through it. His Queen was such a damned flirt. Well, he'd give Adam something during their next encounter that would make him think twice about flirting with tall, pale mortals.

There was no lover like a vampire lover, after all.

Adam whirled the seat containing the Potions Master around, showing surprising strength. The wizard now had his back to the sink and the Queen slid him closer.

"Bend over backwards, Mr. Stunned," the wizard purred.

Severus shuddered.

Dear gods. What he was willing to go through to get some quality pussy.

* * *

A/N: Lol. I had to do this. I LOVE Adam and Victor. For those of you who don't know these characters, they are from my story "Love Bites" Adam was a gay wizard who was bitten by Victor and surprisingly turned into a Vampire Queen because he really was a woman on the inside. He killed the old queen and took over the clutch, taking Victor as his lover and making life better for his minions. He petitioned the Ministry to open a beauty shop since the vampires didn't hunt humans, and after a long struggle, they agreed. Severus is certainly going all out for this date. Please review.


	14. More Preparations

**Chapter 14 ~ More Preparations  
**

Severus leaned back, his neck resting in a little scoop in the sink, Adam drawing his hair out so it rested in the basin. The wizard adjusted Severus' neck and the Potions Master realized that his touch was as cold as ice. His eyes widened. The wizard's appearance made sense now. He tried to sit up but Adam sensed the increase in his heart rate and easily held him in place with just one hand. Severus tried to move his hand but couldn't budge it. He looked up at the vampire with wide eyes. Adam grinned at him, making his eyeteeth slightly longer. He really was a drama Queen.

"Mr. Stunned, just relax darling. You really don't think the Ministry would allow me to operate a business that catered to the public if I hunted humans do you? My clutch subsists on beef…rare steaks in fact and animal blood, which…with the proper seasonings can be made to taste almost like human blood. We are…enlightened," he said to the stricken wizard.

Severus relaxed and Adam took his hand away. Severus hadn't even noticed that he was the only one who appeared in the large mirror when Adam sat him down. He was too caught up in the vampire's fussing over him. Now he looked over his head and saw that indeed Adam had no reflection.

Now he became curious. He knew quite a bit about vampires, how there were Queens, sentients and minions. Adam could have been a sentient, but it was unlikely simply because of Victor. A Queen vampire usually kept only one sentient, and would never allow him to cater to anyone else sexually other than herself. Besides, Adam was too chubby to be a sentient, who were usually excellent male specimens. He wondered.

"Adam, are you a Queen vampire?" the Potions Master asked him as Adam turned on the water and lifted a hose and artfully wet his hair down, not getting a drop on his pale face.

"Yes I am. It seems I was more female than male in my nature, and instead of becoming a common minion when Victor bit me, I became a Queen…in the true sense of the word," the wizard replied, uncapping a bottle of shampoo and pouring a nice amount into his hand, then applying it to the Potions Master's hair and working it into a nice lather. Severus closed his eyes. Gay or not, the wizard's hands felt divine as he worked the shampoo from the roots to the ends of his hair. Adam grimaced at all the dirt that came out of it.

"What do you do? Work in a dungeon all day?" the vampire asked him, his face screwed up as he rinsed the shampoo out then applied another handful. Severus rolled his head a little, and Adam's eyes went a bit red for a moment. He really found Severus quite delicious. Oh what a nose. That could only mean the wizard had a trouser snake to die for. The vampire went for a towel, and when he turned back to the Potions Master, he took a look at his goods, his eyesight phasing through his clothing. He clutched his heart.

"Oh my gods!" he said staring at the wizard hungrily. Severus opened one eye.

"What?" he asked the vampire, lifting his head up. Adam pushed it back down.

"Oh nothing," Adam replied, rinsing the wizard's hair again, his blue eyes washing over him speculatively.

If Victor wasn't here, he might have turned on his Queen power and had a little go with the wizard. Like any Queen, Adam could make himself quite attractive to the human male. Gay or not, they would be compelled to engage him once he turned on the juice. But Adam had never cheated on Victor, though as a Queen he could fuck anyone he wanted. The problem was Victor would probably hunt his competition down by scent and rip him into pieces the first chance he got. As yummy as the Potions Master was, Adam would hate to see him killed for just sharing a bit of that enormous cock of his.

The vampire sighed and applied conditioner to the wizard's hair and let it set in for about five minutes. He made small talk as he waited for the conditioner to do its work.

"So, Mr. Stunned…what is the occasion? I don't think you've ever been in a beauty shop before in your life," the vampire said curiously, "I bet it is a woman, isn't it?"

Severus debated whether or not to tell the vampire, but didn't see the harm in it.

"I have a date this Friday and want to look as good as possible for the witch," he replied.

Adam looked at him appraisingly.

"Ah, so you're courting her then," he said.

Severus scowled slightly.

"I suppose I am," he responded.

"Well with that voice, those eyes and soon, this hair…she'll have her heels up in the air in no time," the vampire said wistfully. Damn, a pussy would come in handy right now. If only he'd been born an metamorphmagus. He could change sexes like outfits and give wizards like Mr. Stunned quite a tumble.

Severus didn't reply to Adam's statement, but he thought it might take a little time for Hermione to have her heels up in the air for him. If he approached her properly, which he planned to do. The Potions Master's advantage was he was willing to court the witch, whereas Marcus and Lucius only wanted trysts, so weren't applying themselves the way he was. He was sure Hermione would be flattered at his efforts to be appealing to her, and that would work in his favor.

"You know," Adam said conspiratorially, "I have a cologne that will make you irresistible. If a witch gets one whiff of it, her pussy will be on you like catnip. It is a reverse lust potion in essence."

Severus had a small vision of every woman in the Bees Knees coming on to him. If he didn't have his sights on Hermione, it was actually quite an appealing thought.

"No, I prefer to use my own charms," the wizard said silkily.

If Adam wore knickers, they'd be soaked by now. Severus' voice was amazing. So sexy. The vampire wrapped the towel around the wizard's head and leaned him forward so he was sitting up in the chair. The Queen then pulled him away from the sink and spun him so he faced the mirror.

The Potions Master was treated to the sight of the towel seeming to dry his hair by itself, then another towel rising to take its place. Then a bottle hair product rose from a rack, uncapped itself and a dollop floated in the air for a moment, before drifting over to his hair and working itself through it. Then a comb rose and began to draw itself through his locks, which seemed a bit longer now, just falling over his shoulders.

"It's like spun silk," the vampire breathed as he drew the comb through, casting a slight drying spell as he did so.

The Potions Master's hair was shining now, his dark locks almost begging to be touched by a feminine hand. He looked at it, pleased.

Adam studied his face.

"You have beautiful eyebrows," he gushed.

Severus arched them reflexively.

"But your skin is a little dry. You need to moisturize," the vampire said. He walked away from Severus to a display of lotions, looked them over and selected one. Then he moved to the hair care products and chose another bottle. He brought the bottles over to the wizard and handed them to him.

"These are on the house," Adam said smiling at him. "Apply a little of the hair product after you shower each morning. It will keep your hair shining and manageable. Use the moisturizer at night before you go to bed. And just before you leave for your date for extra hydration."

From the waiting area, Victor scowled blackly at his Queen giving Severus a gift. He flipped a page in the magazine angrily. He'd be glad when the mortal was gone. Maybe he could get the Queen to accept a quickie. It would be quick, but not gentle, Adam could be sure of that.

Adam continued

"The moisturizer is unscented. You're too macho for any of the sweet-scented moisturizers. Besides you don't want it to clash with your cologne. You will be wearing cologne on your date won't you? It's a must."

"Sandalwood oil. It's all I wear when I wear anything," the wizard replied, standing up, slipping the moisturizer in his pocket and examining his hair in the mirror. The vampire had done an excellent job.

Adam nodded. He loved the smell of sandalwood. It made sense this wizard would use something natural on his skin. And what beautiful alabaster skin it was too. The wizard wasn't handsome, but he was definitely sensual. Adam had noticed that in the way he moved…like a big cat. Whoever this witch was, she was a lucky one. He looked up at Severus, a little disappointment in his blue eyes.

"Well, you're finished," Adam said.

"What do I owe you?" Severus asked him.

Adam smirked naughtily for a moment, but then caught Victor's frown. Vampires had very good hearing and his consort was paying close attention to his reply.

"Three galleons. It would have been five but I gave you the 'yum yum' discount," Adam replied, holding out his hand. Severus paid him, thanked him and headed for the shop door. Victor glared at him as he passed, then showed his teeth. They were fully elongated. Adam saw his display.

"Victor, you stop that right now! You are terrible," he scolded the consort, who closed his mouth but continued to look at Severus blackly.

But he didn't have a thing to worry about. Severus was all about the gap, not the crack. He exited the shop. The torches were starting to flare up…it was getting late. Severus started to stride away, his hair bouncing healthily, several witches noticing him as he stalked past them.

"I hope you come back to see me," Adam called after him, fluttering his eyelashes and causing several passersby to look at both he and Severus curiously. The Potions Master scowled. He doubted he'd be back.

He reached the public apparition point and apparated back to Hogwarts, directly to his private rooms. He was the only wizard other than Albus who could enter the castle this way, due to his stint as a spy. After Voldemort's death, he retained the ability, the castle being attuned to his magical signature.

The wizard prepared to retire, divestoing his clothing and applying the moisturizer as Adam instructed, feeling a bit silly. He had never done this before, but then again, he had never pursued a witch for a relationship before. His life was bound to change.

Naked, the Potions Master slid beneath the Slytherin green sheets of his four-poster bed and lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head. The wizard hoped his efforts would be appreciated by the witch. He was going all out for her after all. He might not be able to compete with either Marcus or Lucius in the looks department, but he could outclass them in his actions toward the witch. He smirked as he remembered Hermione's reaction to Marcus' growth spurt. What an idiot.

The Potions Master closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep…the memories of Hermione's sweet declarations and praise when he fucked her fodder for his dreams.

* * *

Thursday morning, Severus made quite a stir when he arrived at breakfast…his hair shining and face glowing. The students and staff all did double takes. He almost looked…well…good.

But that was as far as the transformation went. Severus glowered at everyone until they returned to their breakfasts, sneaking glances at him and whispering to each other about his appearance. Albus smiled broadly as he took in the improvements.

"It seems courtship is doing the Potions Master some good," he thought to himself, "No doubt a relationship would be even more fortuitous for the wizard."

Marcus was frowning. Hm. Snape was improving his appearance. He didn't look half bad, which boded no good. The Dark Arts teacher was aware that some witches found the dark, brooding bad boy type quite appealing, and Hermione could well be one of them. He'd have to step up his attack if he wanted to beat the wizard out. Maybe be more aggressive toward the witch. She might like that. Maybe…maybe that's what she really wanted and was just playing hard to get. Well, he'd find out.

Hermione didn't come to breakfast that morning, so didn't see the new look of the Potions Master. She spent the entire day in her lab, taking meals there, caught up in a new spell. The witch abandoned the Libido spell after her ordeal. She felt there were too many factors to make it feasible for use. She would hate for another witch to have to go through what she had gone through…delicious as it had been.

Immersed as she was in her work, it was more than likely she wouldn't see the Potions Master until it was time for them to go.

This suited Severus just fine.

*****************************************

That evening, Severus picked up his suit. He cut a very fine figure in it. The tailor really knew his art and he looked quite dashing. Sam noticed with approval that the wizard had done something with his hair. Now he would be the perfect package if he knew how to treat a witch with some finesse. The tailor suspected he did.

With his suit properly packaged, Severus stopped by to see an associate of his, one Lord Percival Hornswallow the Second. He was a wealthy wizard, a contemporary of his when he attended Hogwarts. The tall, green-eyed, brown-haired wizard smiled broadly when Severus was escorted into his study by a house elf.

"Why Severus! It's been quite a long time old boy! Come sit and have a drink," Percival said jovially, pumping the Potions Master's hand with gusto.

Percival was a fellow Slytherin. Severus had convinced him not to join the ranks of the Dark Lord years ago, and the wizard was grateful once he discovered what a despot Voldemort really was. The Potions Master had stopped him from making a grave mistake and he was forever in his debt. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the wizard if it were possible.

"What brings you here, Severus?" Percival asked as he poured two firewhiskeys, handing one to the Potions Master. "You aren't known for your socializing, although it is a true pleasure to see you."

Severus took a sip of his drink and looked at it appreciatively before answering.

"My socializing has taken a turn for the better, Percival, at least in one case and I have a favor to ask of you," he replied, looking at the wizard soberly.

Percival looked decidedly curious now. Severus had never asked anything of him, though he had offered more than once to be of service to the wizard.

"If it is in my power, Severus, I will be glad to help you," he replied sincerely.

Severus nodded. It seemed everything was going his way.

* * *

A/N: Well, the story is moving right along. Severus is almost ready for his night out with Hermione. Lol with jealous Victor and Adam sneaking a peek at Severus' goodies. Percival makes a little cameo appearance too. Please review.


	15. Not Everyone's Onboard

**Chapter 15 ~ Not Everyone's Onboard  
**  
Friday morning once again found Hermione in her labs, and Severus in the Great Hall being stared at curiously by staff and students. Finally, Minerva couldn't take it any longer and walked down to where the Potions Master sat eating a bowl of very crunchy cereal, with buttered toast and jam, and a tall glass of orange juice.

The Transfiguration Professor sat down and sat something to him, but he couldn't hear her because he was chewing. She glared at him as he swallowed it down.

"May I help you with something, Minerva?" he asked her, brushing back his shining locks.

"I asked you what was the reason for this new look?" Minerva said, scowling at him. "I hope you don't have your sights set on our Spells Mistress."

Severus stared at the witch for a moment. She had some nerve trying to tell him who to set his sights on.

"Minerva, I was quite unaware you had pushed Miss Granger out of your womb," the wizard said, his black eyes boring into hers, "or that your apron strings were still tied to her robes."

Minerva huffed up visibly.

"Severus, you know full well I am just concerned about her welfare. You are too…too worldly for a witch like Hermione. Next to you, she's practically an innocent. There are plenty of witches more capable of handling you," the witch replied.

Severus scowled at her.

"You mean easy pick-ups at the taverns or perhaps the employees of Madame Plushie's?" he said to her.

Minerva colored.

"Well, those are the kind of witches you have always found attractive, Severus," the witch said in a low voice.

"No Minerva, those are the kinds of witches that were available for a short, quick fuck," the dark wizard said, his eyes narrowing.

Minerva colored even more at the language the Potions Master used. Well, she had insisted on trying to interfere with his plans for Hermione, so she got what she got from the wizard.

"I find Miss Granger attractive," Severus continued, "In fact, I've invited her out for a night of dining and dancing tonight, and she accepted," he said to the shocked witch, "And I assure you, Madam, Miss Granger is much more experienced than you would imagine. As far as my being "too worldly" for her, I can also assure you the witch has been around the world herself, in a manner of speaking."

Minerva was amazed. Severus taking a witch out on a date? She had known him for years and never knew the wizard to take a witch any farther than the closest available bed. And Hermione accepted? Good grindelows.

"Still, Severus I think…"she began.

The wizard lost his temper then.

"Minerva, I would appreciate it if you didn't think…especially about my affairs. What you think doesn't matter, and if you continue to try to tell me how to handle my personal concerns, you are going to force me to say something quite hurtful to you that I will not be able to take back. I have always respected you. I must ask you to do the same for me and discontinue this conversation," the wizard said warningly. "Miss Granger is a grown woman, and if she is not interested in me, I am sure she will say so. She does not need a go-between. Now, please let me finish my breakfast. My cereal is getting soggy."

Severus began to eat again, and Minerva rose scowling and returned to her own seat, Albus shaking his head. He loved the woman, but she was a nosey old bird at times.

"Did you find out anything Minerva?" Pomona asked her curiously.

"I most certainly did. You won't believe this, but Severus is taking Hermione Granger out dancing tonight. That is why he's primped himself up," she said, her nose wrinkled.

The Herbology teacher gasped and put a hand over her heart.

"Really? Are you sure, Minerva?" she asked her.

"As sure as I am that he has wicked designs on the witch. I am going to talk to Hermione about this. Maybe she will see reason," Minerva said.

"You will do no such thing," Albus said to the witch from across the table. He wasn't smiling and not a single twinkle was in his blue eyes as he looked at her. "I forbid you to interfere, Minerva. I mean it."

Minerva knew the Headmaster meant business.

"But Albus, Severus is too…too old for the witch. Too…experienced," she said.

"Severus is in his forties, Hermione is in her twenties. There is a twenty year difference between her parents, and they have been happy together for years. Stop meddling Minerva and let them be," the Headmaster said evenly.

Minerva fell silent. She had forgotten about the age difference between Hermione's mother and father. Obviously the witch had her mother's attraction for older men.

Marcus Delaluci had heard the conversation. Snape was taking Hermione out on the town. Now that was dirty Quidditch. He was raising the bar and ruining everything. Marcus didn't want to court Hermione, he wanted to fuck her. If Snape were going to take her out, then the witch would automatically expect more from any other suitor. He really needed to talk to the snarky bastard and convince him to keep Hermione in the lower strata of accessibility. They could share the witch's charms. That way, everyone would be happy.

Severus finished his meal, and exited the Great Hall. Marcus followed. He waited until the wizard turned down the dungeon hall before he hailed him.

"Snape, I want a word with you," the wizard called. Severus stopped walking and waited for the blonde wizard to catch up with him.

"How can I help you, Mr. Delaluci?" Severus asked him, starting up the hall again, Marcus walking by his side.

"I hear you're taking Hermione out tonight," Marcus said, scowling at the wizard slightly. Severus gave him a sidelong glance.

"As a matter of fact I am," Severus responded.

"Why would you want to do a stupid thing like that?" Marcus asked him.

"And why do you think taking Miss Granger out to be a stupid act on my part?" Severus said evenly, holding his temper in check as he strode a bit faster. He needed to get out of Marcus' presence before something very ugly happened.

"Because, she'll put on airs, that's why," Marcus said, "We both know she's a hot little witch, and it will only be a matter of time before her libido gets the best of her. She's already had us both and I imagine you did all right by her since you managed to keep her 'stimulated' for more than an hour. She'll give in to one of us in a bit. No need to take her out."

They arrived at the door to the Potions Master's office. Severus turned to face the wizard. They were about the same height, although Marcus was heavier. It wouldn't make a difference though if they came to blows. The Professor was quite a skilled fighter.

He'd do some damage if they came to blows.

* * *

Hermione was in her private rooms, having returned from her lab to retrieve some paperwork she had taken with her last night to peruse and forgotten this morning. She opened the door to exit when she heard male voices that sounded like Severus and Marcus. She peeked out cautiously and saw it was indeed the two wizards. And they were scowling at each other. Curious, she closed the door back, cracked it slightly and listened in.

"Mr. Delaluci. I am taking Miss Granger out because I believe she is worthy of such treatment, unlike you who think the impression of your enlarged cock is incentive enough for her to fall into your bed. The witch is a gem, Mr. Delaluci, she is brilliant as well as passionate, and I find that quite attractive," the wizard said.

Marcus scowled at him.

"Oh come on, Professor. What got you interested was fucking her. You have the same motive as I do. You want to fuck her again," the Dark Arts teacher said.

Hermione's mouth formed an "o" as she listened to Marcus' statement.

"I have to admit, Mr. Delaluci, that my experience with the witch is what awakened my interest…however, I am interested in forming an exclusive relationship with her. I believe we are compatible mentally as well as physically," he replied smoothly. "Unlike you, I will have more to say to the witch than "Is my cock big enough?"

Hermione quickly covered her mouth with her hand to keep from bursting out laughing. Ooh, that had been a low blow. What was worse is he was probably right. Marcus' eyes telescoped to black. How did the wizard know about his telescoping cock?

"Hermione and I have more in common than you think," the wizard shot back. "She is a Spells Mistress and I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is spell work as well. I can keep up a conversation when necessary with a witch I'm fucking. I avoid it as much as possible, but I can do it."

"Yes, but Miss Granger has a formidable mind that needs to be challenged, Mr. Delaluci. Your interests seem to be more concerned with sticking your wand in as many witches as possible and not the pursuit of knowledge and the mechanics of the latest theories and discoveries in the field of magic. I am quite well read, sir, and can hold the witch's interest as well as debate and challenge her. With you, she would be wasted. Only someone who is as well read as she would make a suitable companion," Severus said. "You may have the looks and the tool, Mr. Delaluci, but it will take more than that to land Miss Granger. I am by far the better choice for the witch."

Gods, they were arguing over her. Hermione suddenly felt very special.

"All of that is just gravy, Snape. All Hermione needs is a good, hard boning by a wizard who can do the job. When she's climaxing she could care less about theories and debates. And I want her available. You need to tone it down. I don't care if you get a piece of her now and then, but I want the same opportunity. She doesn't need to be tied down to one wizard. Shit, you could have dinner with her in your rooms. Then you'd only be a few steps from the bedroom and could save your galleons."

Severus shook his head.

"Mr. Delaluci, you truly are an arrogant, insolent pig of a wizard and absolutely insane if you think for one moment I will desist from pursuing Miss Granger simply because it infringes on your designs for her. I suggest you make some effort to be more than a rutting hippogriff and try to court the witch for her favors. If you aren't willing to do that, then it is your loss and my gain," Severus said.

Marcus glowered.

"I don't take loss well, Snape," he growled.

Severus' black eyes narrowed.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Delaluci?" the wizard asked him, "because inversely, I do not take threats well."

Hermione looked worried. This was getting out of hand.

"It depends on what you consider a threat to be, Snape. I know you were a death eater, but I've got a past of my own. You aren't the only dark wizard at Hogwarts, and you don't scare me," the wizard said, his fists balling.

"It is not my intention to scare you, Mr. Delaluci, but…perhaps if you feel you have a grievance with me, we can settle it like wizards," the Professor purred.

Marcus looked at the pale wizard and his shining hair appraisingly. He wasn't a coward, that was for sure. It seemed he was willing to fight for the witch. But Marcus wasn't about to expend energy unnecessarily as much as he would like to kick the wizard's ass. He needed to find out where Hermione stood first.

"I'll consider it, Snape," he replied, "and let you know. In the meantime, I'll be watching you, and I don't plan to let up on Hermione just because you are finding fancy ways to stick your cock in her. I have my ways too, old man. Tried and true."

"Then I suggest you go your way, Mr. Delaluci. I have a date to prepare for," Severus said, unlocking his office door and walking through, closing it behind him without another word to the blonde wizard.

Marcus stared at the door, hatred on his face.

"The bloody bastard. He's going to ruin everything," the wizard muttered, turning on his heel and heading up the corridor.

Hermione quickly closed the door before he passed. She stood there, staring into space as she absorbed the argument between the wizards. Severus had been quite territorial when he spoke about her. She would have never believed him to be a wizard willing to fight over a woman. But then again, he had always been rather covetous in nature. She remembered asking him to borrow a book from his library and was quickly told to go to the Ministry library. Severus didn't lend his books out.

Hermione smiled naughtily as she exited her rooms and headed for her lab. She glanced at the Potions Master's closed office door.

She bet he'd let her have one now.

* * *

A/N: Just a little added tension to the mix. Next chapter…the Date. Please review.


	16. Setting Out

**Chapter 16 ~ Setting Off  
**  
At four-thirty, Hermione closed up her lab for the evening and headed for her rooms, butterflies in her stomach. She had to get ready for her date, and she was going to knock the Professor's boots off. She let herself into her rooms, closed and warded the door behind her and took off straight for the bathroom, divestoing her clothes as she passed through the bedroom.

Hermione took great care showering, washing her hair several times over and conditioning it well before exiting and drying off. She moisturized her body well and brushed her teeth and tongue thoroughly. She cast a deodorizing spell on her underarms then walked out into the bedroom and straight to her wardrobe. She opened it, went to her underclothes drawer and took out a pair of white cotton knickers. Picking up her wand, she transformed them into a very pretty pair of lacy Slytherin green knickers. Being a Spells Mistress really came in handy.

She slipped them on, highly doubting the Professor would see them tonight…she couldn't be too easy after all, but still it would make her feel extra sexy to know she was wearing his favorite color underneath her dress. Maybe, if she felt naughty enough, she'd tell him.

Hermione had already decided to accept the snarky wizard for her lover, but she wasn't going to rush into it. She'd let him court her a while. She wanted to see the other side of Severus Snape. He had really surprised her by inviting her out to dinner and dancing. She wondered what other surprises the wizard had up his sleeves. He might not be as creative a lover as either Marcus or Lucius, but he could be trained to give her what she wanted. Hermione had no problem expressing her needs in any case.

The witch looked through her wardrobe. She had a sexy, sequined red dress that tied behind her neck halter style, scooped almost to her buttocks in back and fit her deliciously, accenting every curve. She picked it up by the hanger and flicked her wand at it, turning it Slytherin green. When the light hit the sequins, they flashed silver. Yes, the wizard would like that. Hermione looked at her shoes and decided to wear low heels, though she looked very good in high ones. But she wanted to dance so low heels would be best. The shoes were also red, and she changed their color to match her dress. She decided not to wear hose, but go bare-legged. Her skin was smooth enough to get away with it.

Hermione slipped on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror, spinning slowly. With her hair down and curled, she looked like a seductress. But she couldn't wear it that way. She sat down at the dressing table and pinned her hair up, transforming an elaborate hair clip to sparkling Slytherin green as well. She pulled two tendrils out on either side, picked up a mirror and held it up so she could see the back of her hair. It looked very nice.  
She picked up a pair of earrings and transformed the sapphires to faux emeralds to match her dress, then applied a bit of make-up that was magicked to look fresh all night. She did her eyes and then her lips, pursing them flirtatiously in the mirror. Despite her actions, she seriously doubted she would flirt with the Potions Master. He didn't seem the type who would respond to it. She could hear him now as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes, Miss Granger?"

She would just focus on trying to enjoy herself and let the night go as it would. Hopefully the wizard wouldn't tromp all over her feet when they danced, or drop her to the floor trying to dip her. She didn't know if the wizard had any real skills at dancing. When would he have developed them?

What Hermione didn't know was that as a death eater, Severus knew his way quite well around the dance floor. The Dark Lord often began his revels with a dance, and would Crucio anyone who was inept on the dance floor. Consequentially, the Potions could Foxtrot, Waltz, Rumba, Cha Cha, Swing, Salsa and even Tango quite well.

The witch took one more spin in the mirror. She looked delicious, if she thought so herself. The Potions Master would definitely be pleased. She spritzed on a light, floral scent and walked out into her study and sat down to wait. It was a quarter to seven.

* * *

Severus showered and applied the moisturizer and hair care product Adam provided for him, combed and brushed his hair to silkiness, then put on a bit of sandalwood oil. He dressed with care, his suit fitting him perfectly. The wizard looked at himself in the mirror. He cut a rather fine, if dark figure. Sam really knew his business.

The wizard walked into the study and slid back a false front, revealing a cubbyhole. He reached in and took out a ring box. He opened it, took out a ring and slipped it over his finger. The ring had a platinum band formed of twisted serpents, mouth to tail. In the center was a stone made of onyx, and an ornate letter "S" was carefully carved in the center of the stone. He hadn't worn the ring in a long, long time. It heated slightly on his finger and he smirked at it, then looked at the time. It was five to seven.

He took one more look at himself in the mirror, took a deep breath and headed out of his study. It was time to retrieve Hermione.

* * *

In the dungeons corridor, Marcus Delaluci stood disillusioned and hidden in a niche. He was waiting to see the couple depart for their date. He was curious. He heard the door open to Severus' office and watched as the wizard exited. He was immaculate in a tailor made black suit and shining black dress shoes. That suit looked as if it had cost a small fortune. Marcus scowled. Damn.

Severus walked down to Hermione's door, hesitated a moment then knocked.

Inside, Hermione's heart pounded as she heard the Professor's knock. She stood up and walked to the door, then took a deep breath to calm herself. She opened it and looked up at the wizard.

"Oh my gods," she breathed as she looked at his beautiful suit and his long silky hair, "You look absolutely wonderful, Severus."

The wizard did indeed look good enough to eat. He had gone through a lot of trouble for this date. Hermione definitely approved as her amber eyes washed over him.

Severus stared at the witch. She looked absolutely delectable in the tastefully clinging, sequined Slytherin green dress which fell slightly above her knees and her hair up. She had lovely legs and even her nails were painted in his house colors. Hermione looked beautiful. He would be the envy of many wizards tonight he was sure.

"You look lovely, Hermione," he said silkily, raising her hand and kissing it gallantly, his black eyes glittering in appreciation.

Hermione could have swooned. He was so smooth.

Severus then tucked her arm in his somewhat possessively. He wasn't going to let the witch out of his sight all night if he could help it.

"Let us go," he said, guiding her up the hall. "Our carriage awaits."

They walked right past Marcus, who was practically drooling as he ogled Hermione. She was showing quite a bit of skin. He followed the couple at a discrete distance as they headed for the main hall.

"Thank you for inviting me out, Severus," Hermione said to the wizard, who looked at her with an intensity that went right to the witch's belly.

"Thank you for accepting, Hermione. You do me a great honor. I will see to it that you have an enjoyable night. Maybe it will be the first of many pleasurable nights for us," the wizard replied, his voice rich with meaning.

Marcus scowled. The Potions Master certainly wasn't wasting any time was he? Who would have thought the snarky bastard could be so smooth? This didn't look good at all.

Severus and Hermione walked into the main hall, then headed for the double doors. Severus released the witch's arm, opened them and let Hermione walk through, then followed her, taking her arm again.

Hermione gasped.

In front of the castle rested a gleaming black carriage, complete with a top-hatted coachman and four beautiful black horses pawing the ground anxiously. They were very handsome creatures, their necks arched and coats shining in the moonlight. They seemed to be wearing oddly shaped blankets on their backs.

"Oh Severus, this carriage is gorgeous…and the horses," she breathed. Then she looked up at him, "but they could never get us to the Bee's Knees by seven-thirty. It's too far by carriage."

"Not for these particularly horses," Severus replied, nodding at the driver, who tipped his hat, flicked the reins and whistled.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind and Hermione gasped for a second time as what she thought were blankets revealed themselves to be large, beautiful black wings. The horses flapped them lightly, neighing and anxious to fly.

"They're Pegasii," Hermione whispered, her eyes shining as she looked at the beautiful and rare creatures. "How did you manage this, Severus?"

The wizard walked Hermione to the carriage, opened the door and helped her in, his pale hand coming in contact with the soft flesh of her back. Circe, she was soft.

"I managed it, because I wanted nothing but the best for you," he responded, "Rare beasts for a rare woman."

He entered the coach behind the witch and closed the door, locking it and drawing the velvet curtain to keep out the wind.

Marcus stood on the step of the castle with his mouth open at the opulence of the carriage. Pegasii? How had the wizard managed that? Marcus cursed under his breath as the driver whistled again and flicked the reins, the horses trotting at first then breaking into a perfectly synchronized gallop before leaping into the air, drawing the carriage behind them.

Damn the wizard. Damn him to hell.

* * *

Hermione ran her hands over the crushed velvet seat appreciatively as Severus watched her from across the coach. He was sitting opposite the witch so he could drink her in. She was really with him, and seemed quite impressed. She peeked out of the curtain at the night sky. The moon seemed close enough to touch. It was beautiful. She closed the window and looked at Severus. His black eyes rested on her and he was very silent. But the witch could see that he was quite taken with her, and it was quite flattering that he went through so much trouble in other ways to make her night with him memorable.

Hermione thought about his conversation with Marcus in the corridor, how he said he wanted an exclusive relationship with her. Severus was the first wizard she knew of who wanted something like that. Most were afraid of commitment, wanting only to be fuck buddies. But then again, those were wizards her own age. Severus was much more mature and probably tired of trysts with different witches. She noticed his ring.

"What a handsome ring," she said to him, trying to make conversation.

Severus looked down at his hand.

"Yes. It is a very old heirloom, passed down from Snape to Snape for generations," the wizard said.

"May I examine it?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked hesitant for a moment, then held out his hand. His eyes looked a bit cautious as the witch grasped his hand and traced her finger over the stone. The wizard let out a breath when nothing untoward occurred. Hermione wasn't a Snape after all.

Hermione looked up at him.

"Are you all right?' she asked the wizard.

"Yes, I'm fine," the wizard said, aware of the softness of her hand clasping his as she looked at the ring.

"The band is made of serpents end to end," she said, "They almost look alive. Wonderful craftsmanship went into the making of this ring."

Severus nodded.

"That, among other things," he said obliquely.

Maybe one day he would tell her the full story about the ring, but not tonight. Tonight it was about her. He arched an eyebrow at the witch.

"Do you tango, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Yes! I love to tango," the witch replied, smiling brightly.

"Well then, we must tango tonight," he said, his dark eyes glinting at her.

Wow. The Professor could tango? That was amazing. Gods, this was going to be a good night, she could feel it.

Presently the carriage touched down. The ride had been quite smooth, but there was a slight jolt as they touched down that made Hermione's belly drop a bit. They came to a stop and in a moment the door was pulled open.

"We've arrived, sir," the coachman said, bowing.

"Thank you, John," Severus said, exiting the carriage then catching hold of Hermione's hand and helping her out.

"We will be several hours," he said to the driver, who bowed again.

"We'll be waiting, sir. Enjoy your night," he replied. Then he looked at Hermione

"And you too, Miss," he added politely.

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling at him.

The driver mounted the carriage again and flicked his reins, taking it to the waiting area, which was filled with carriages and small fires as the coachmen socialized among themselves.

Hermione looked at the restaurant. The Bee's Knees was housed in a large, well-lit building that resembled a small castle. A covered portico and immaculate cream colored carpeting led up to a set of glass double doors. A well-dressed wizard stood next to the doors, a small pad in his hand.

Severus offered Hermione his arm.

"Shall we go?" he asked

"Yes," she replied, excited.

Severus led Hermione up to the doors and stopped in front of the wizard waiting there.

"Good evening. My name is Terrance. Welcome to the Bee's Knees," he said, smiling at the couple. "May I have the name the reservation was booked under?"

"Severus Snape," the wizard replied, his eyes resting on the wizard. There had better not be any fuck-ups.

Terrance looked over his pad.

"Ah yes, here you are. Seven-thirty reservation for two, VIP table set on the ballroom level. Please go right in. Alexander will take care of you. Have a wonderful evening," Terrance said, giving them another bright, but expectant smile.

Severus scowled and slipped him several galleons. Hermione wanted to laugh. It seemed the wizard wasn't big on tipping, but was trying to be socially correct.

"Earning galleons for just standing outside a door and reading off information I already know," the Potions Master muttered under his breath as they walked through the glass doors. "It's robbery. Plainly picking a patron's pocket."

Hermione grinned as she walked beside him. She was rather glad to see Severus was retaining his snarkiness. He wouldn't be half as appealing to her if he were completely agreeable.

Potted plants filled the foyer area, and a tall stately wizard with a monocle and a pencil mustache stood behind a podium, a huge book opened in front of him. A long line of patrons stood waiting to be taken to their tables. Severus frowned as they got in line. They were going to have to wait a while if he didn't do something.

He glanced down at Hermione, who was looking at all the well-dressed people standing in front of them. Furs and jewelry abounded. This was a very elite group of patrons. It must cost a fortune to eat here.

Seeing the witch wasn't paying attention to him, Severus looked at Alexander, then concentrated, the ring warming on his finger. Suddenly the wizard looked up rather startled and stared directly into Severus' frowning face. The maitre'd paled and scooted from behind the podium. He quickly walked over to the Potions Master.

"Ah Mr. Snape, please come with me," Alexander said, leading the couple past the grumbling line of patrons who eyed Severus and Hermione curiously, wondering who they were to receive such special treatment.

They had no idea that Alexander was simply trying to keep his good looks. He believed that the dark wizard would waylay him at some later date if he didn't cater to him tonight, and beat the hell out of him. It was completely possible too. Severus was taking this outing with Hermione quite seriously.

Outside, Terrance looked up from his notepad and smiled broadly as an immaculately dressed wizard strode up to him.

"Lord Malfoy," he said by way of greeting, "So good to see you sir."

"Hello, Terrance," Lucius said, slipping the wizard a ten-galleon piece, "I assume my regular table is ready?"

"Oh yes, sir. You can go right in," the wizard gushed.

Lucius looked at his date. She was a curvaceous little blonde he had his eye on for quite a while. First he'd feed her, then take her back to the manor for a night of fun. She had very full lips, and he couldn't wait to have them wrapped around his cock.

"Come along, witch," he said to her, pulling her a bit roughly, "Let us eat quickly. We have quite a night ahead of us."

The witch looked as if she would melt into a puddle right there on the carpet.

"Yes, my Lord," she said obediently, following him in.

* * *

A/N: Well they are at the Bee's Knees…and so is Lucius. Lol. This ought to be very interesting. As you can see, Severus borrowed Percival's carriage. Classy. Lol about him complaining about the tip. Please review.


	17. Wining and Dining

**Chapter 17 ~ Wining and Dining  
**

Alexander led Severus and Hermione into the Bee's Knees proper. The restaurant had marble floors, crystal chandeliers and huge Palladian windows. A handcrafted plaster relief ceiling spanned the entire area and a large dance floor was set in the middle of the space, beautifully dressed tables encircling it. There were two levels of seating, the main floor and the balcony. Lovely lighted floral centerpieces graced each table, the source of light originating from tiny fairies who sat among the blooms. A full orchestra played classical music while sitting on a lighted dais against a far wall.

"This is lovely," Hermione breathed.

"Not nearly as lovely as you," Severus replied, squeezing her arm a bit as they arrived at their table.

Unlike the rest of the restaurant, the area in which they sat had only five tables set well apart from each other. But this was the VIP area. The regular area tables were much more concentrated. Their table was designed to provide privacy and a clear view of the dance floor.

The Potions Master pulled out Hermione's chair and the witch sat down as several waiters appeared and placed appetizers, water and a bottle of complimentary house wine on the table. A waiter handed both Severus and Hermione menus. The Potions Master quickly plucked the menu out of the witch's hand and returned it to the waiter.

"I will be ordering for the both of us," the wizard said.

Hermione frowned a bit. The wizard didn't know what she liked. He could order something dreadful. Not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting to be served a meal she wouldn't enjoy, Hermione cleared her throat lightly.

Severus looked over the menu at her.

"Do you need some water?" he asked her, one eyebrow arched, "There is a glass right in front of you."

Now this was the Severus Snape she knew. Beneath the pretty hair and expensive suit, lurked the snarky bastard she appreciated. Hermione would have grinned if she wasn't so concerned about her meal.

"Um…Severus, perhaps I should order my own meal. I'm kind of … picky about what I eat," she said haltingly.

Severus put the menu down on the table and looked at her scowling slightly.

"Your pickiness notwithstanding, I ask you to trust my judgment, Hermione. If you do not like what I select for you, you may send it back and order whatever you like," he said diplomatically. "For the moment, just trust me witch."

Hermione looked at him, then sighed.

"All right, Severus…but I doubt you will be able to choose a meal I will like," she said.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Would you be interested in making a small wager on that?" he asked her silkily.

Hermione's belly tightened. There was something in the way the wizard said "small wager" that made her think it wouldn't be small at all. And it excited her. But still, she had to be careful…she wanted to take this slow. She didn't want the wizard to think she was loose and easy.

"That depends," Hermione said carefully, "What are the stakes?"

Severus' dark eyes rested on the witch a long moment, sweeping over her. She saw a flash of hunger there before they became hooded.

"I think," the wizard said slowly, "I will leave the stakes up to you."

"Me?" she repeated.

Severus nodded.

"Yes, you. If I name the stakes, I'm afraid it will be something totally inappropriate…maybe even…indecent by your standards. I would rather not tempt myself," he purred, "Or you. I am doing my best to be a gentleman, Hermione."

Hermione was very tempted to hear what his stakes would be, though she thought she had a very good idea, judging by the way Severus had looked at her. She felt a little ache inside now. The dark wizard was becoming more desirable every moment and the date hadn't even really started yet.

"All right," she said, "The stakes will be this…a helpful service performed by the loser."

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. He looked as if he were going to say something, but thought better of it.

"As you wish," he said silkily, "However, I want your word that you will not send the food back just to win. If you like it, you will admit it and eat it. And remember, Hermione, you were my student for several years. I will know if you are lying."

Hermione smirked. It was true. The Potions Master was always able to tell when she wasn't being straight-forward. A very exasperating talent to say the least. But Hermione was game.

"Done," she said.

Severus nodded. His win was in the bag. Hermione didn't know that he had visited Hogwarts kitchen and talked to the head house elf, a little fellow named Eli, who knew every staff member's food preferences by heart.

"The Spells Mistress? Oh yes, sir…Eli knows what she likes, he does sir. Tomato soup. Ham with Swiss cheese, sweet pickles, lettuce, tomato and mustard. She loves lobster sir, but won't order it often. On her birthday and Christmas. She likes all manner of shrimp, sir. Blackened, broiled, boiled, fried and cocktails. And fish. Vegetables is corn, whole potatoes, green beans and asparagus sir. Oh and strawberry chocolate cheesecake with milk She eats other things but those are the best things sir," the house elf said.

Severus crooked a finger at the waiter, who was standing at a discrete distance as the couple talked, and he approached, leaning in as Severus whispered Hermione's order, the witch watching him with her forehead wrinkled. He certainly looked confident. The witch had the sneaking suspicion she'd been had. She shuddered at the thought of it. Well, she had said the service had to be helpful. It had been quite a daring stake, and the witch wondered if she subconsciously made it on the chance that she could end up in the wizard's power.

Her newly awakened dark nature was working its subtle magic on her psyche. Lucius would have been pleased.

As a matter of fact Lucius and his date, whose name was Lucille, were being escorted to their own VIP table in the same section, though they were seated quite a distance away from Severus and Hermione. The wizards did not yet see each other.

A waiter drew out Lucille's chair, seeing as the Lord made no attempt to do so. The blonde wizard sat down and stared at the witch until she dropped her eyes to the table and kept them there. He had already instructed her how he wanted her to act if she wanted to be intimate with him. Lucius loved the fact that witches obeyed him because they wanted to be fucked by him. The idea of him walking away was horrifying to say the least. Lucille's knickers were already soaked as she stared obediently at the table, not allowed to meet Lucius' eyes unless he addressed her.

"One menu," Lucius said to the waiter.

The waiters were all used to Lucius' ways. The only time the wizard took two menus was when he was with his wife Narcissa, who ordered her own meals and the wizard was very solicitous to. Other witches, well, he treated them like possessions. It was quite a matter of speculation among the staff as to what the wizard did to the women he brought to the Bee's Knee's after wining and dining them. Probably made them work off the galleons he'd spent.

Severus poured himself and Hermione a glass of wine. He sniffed his glass, his large nostrils pulsating before swallowing the wine down.

"They serve a fair house wine," he said to Hermione, who followed suit. "Very tasty."

Yes the wine was nice, not too dry and not too fruity.

She looked at the Potions Master curiously.

"Severus, do you dine here often?" she asked, wondering if this was where he brought other witches. The maitre'd had been very accommodating to them. She imagined the Potions Master must be a regular.

"No," he replied. "This is my first time here."

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"But the maitre'd…he was so accommodating. He took us before the rest of the patrons…you have a VIP table. These are usually reserved for preferred customers," she stated.

"Obviously he recognizes quality customers," the wizard answered with a slight smirk. "He most likely took one look at you and realized he was in the presence of a woman of worth and influence. It would be a logical assumption. You look absolutely edi…lovely," the Potions Master amended.

Hermione snorted. Severus was quite good at laying it on thick. Yet she still was flattered.

"You probably threatened him with bodily harm," she said, imagining Severus glowering at the snooty looking wizard as he made his reservations.

"I assure you I did no such thing," Severus replied, looking reproachful.

His words might have implied it, but he didn't actually threaten Alexander with painful repercussions if his needs weren't met.

Hermione wasn't completely convinced, but let it go. She looked around the restaurant…then went very pale. Severus noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, turning in his chair and looking in the direction the stricken witch was staring.

He saw what had made her stiffen up immediately. Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh damn," the wizard thought, turning back to Hermione.

"It's Lucius," she said in a low voice.

"Yes it is," Severus said, unconcern in his voice, "With a date. Don't worry, he won't be a problem, Hermione. He might drop by the table to say hello, but he will depart."

Hermione really didn't want to see the blonde wizard. It would have been all right with her if he had obliviated his memories, but there was no such luck. Lucius wanted to hang on to his memories of fucking the witch. He had done an admirable job, but felt a bit cheated. Hermione had gotten away without pain. Lucius always gave witches some pain, and felt he wasn't truly finished with Hermione yet. He still owed her.

Several waiters arrived with platters of food. Lucius looked up at them and started to turn back to his menu when he jerked his head back toward the couple sitting at the table. His eyes narrowed then widened.

"My word, is that Severus?" he said to himself.

He watched as the waiters bustled around the table, serving the patrons their food, his head weaving back and forth as he attempted to get a better look. Presently the waiters departed and he could see. Yes, it was Severus…but who was the witch with him? Lucius peered at the witch…then his mouth nearly dropped open.

His companion was none other than Hermione Granger. Lucius smirked.

"Well, well…Severus seems to have developed quite an interest in the witch. I don't think he's ever taken a witch out in his life," the wizard said to himself.

Hermione looked absolutely delicious in Slytherin green. Her hair was piled on top of her head and held in place with a Slytherin green comb. Her dress flattered her body and her soft, smooth back was visible up to the swell of her buttocks. She was quite the delicious little package, and Lucius felt a throb as he remembered wrapping his arms around the witch and driving into her petite, tight little body for all he was worth. Damn, he wanted another go at her. Preferably at his manor, but he'd take the witch anywhere there was a bit of privacy.

He'd have to go over and say hello. He would let them finish their meal first.

* * *

Hermione stared at the food the waiters spread before them like a small buffet suspiciously. Every dish was magically kept warm, so they could eat in the order they wished, waiters appearing to take the empty plates and dishes away as soon as they were finished. Hermione studied the food.

Tomato soup. Small ham and cheese sandwiches dressed as she liked them. All manner of shrimp, some fried fish, corn on the cob, potatoes and asparagus, and two large lobsters with cracked tails and clarified butter. There were also a dozen oysters with condiments. But it was when she saw the ample slice of strawberry chocolate cheesecake that she knew something stank at Hogwarts. She eyed Severus, who was busily preparing his oysters and deliberately not meeting her accusing amber eyes.

"Severus Snape, I don't know how you did it, but you tricked me," she seethed at him.

Severus paused in his food preparation and looked up at her.

"And how did I do that?" he asked, his head cocked.

She gestured to the food on the table.

"These are ALL things I love. There's nothing here I don't like, except maybe the oysters…and clearly you ordered those for yourself. Now, that's more than coincidence," she said frowning.

Severus went back to fixing his oysters.

"Did it ever occur to you," he said, dipping out a small amount of horseradish from a bowl with a spoon and placing a dollop on each oyster, "that you and I may have the same taste in food? I ordered this for both of us."

"No, it hasn't occurred to me. What has occurred to me however is that somehow you found out what I liked to eat and knew it all along," she said, staring at him. Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"The kitchens! You talked to the house elves, didn't you?" she asked him.

Severus smirked.

"I may have had a word or two with them. That still doesn't change the fact that I won the wager and you owe me a helpful service, which I will collect on in the coming weeks as soon as I decide what I want you to help me with," he said, slurping down an oyster and chewing blissfully.

"You are…are incorrigible," Hermione declared.

"I agree. Now eat your food," the wizard responded, slurping down another mollusk.

Trying to keep a frown on her face, Hermione slid a lobster over and with a fork worked a large piece of meat from the cracked tail. Severus watch her surreptiously as she dipped a piece of the succulent lobster into the butter, then inserted it into her mouth, a look of almost orgasmic pleasure on her face as she chewed, her eyes closed in bliss. Severus felt a small throb at the expression on the witch's face. It was one he would definitely like to become more familiar with, sans shellfish.

"Oh gods this is so good," Hermione breathed, and again the wizard felt a throb.

She had practically said the same thing to him in the infirmary when he was working to keep her alive and himself from boiling over.

Hermione was very expressive when she ate as well as when she fucked. Severus had to sit through her exclamations of pleasure as she ate the lobster, sounding for all the world as if she were getting off on it, his cock as rigid as iron. He was glad he had no reason to stand up. There was no way this suit could hide his erection. The Potions Master was more than relieved when the witch finished her lobster.

Severus ordered a lobster for himself, but he didn't particularly care for it. He placed the order so Hermione wouldn't feel self-conscious about eating something so expensive. Severus thought her annoying Gryffindor sense of "fairness" might kick in. Now the witch eyed his red crustacean with a hungry eye. She certainly did like lobster.

Severus reached across the table and pushed the lobster toward her.

Hermione looked at it, then at Severus. He would think she was a glutton if she ate two lobsters.

"Oh I couldn't," she said, her mouth watering.

Severus scowled at her.

"By the way you inhaled the first lobster Hermione, I can tell you want more. Personally, I don't care for it, and you are very welcome to wolf it down. Otherwise it will go to waste," he said.

Hermione hesitated then pulled the lobster closer and began to eat. Severus studied her before speaking..

"I want you to understand something Hermione…if this…if we should become more than acquaintances, and you want something…I want you to ask me…no matter what it is. Don't be hesitant or shy witch. I would not consider it an imposition. I would consider it my duty and an honor to give you what you desire, or what you need. Please remember that," the wizard said earnestly.

He sincerely meant every word. If the witch became his lover, he would do his best to keep her satisfied and happy, in and out of the bedroom. He was not a poor man and could afford to indulge her. He did absolutely nothing with his galleons but let them grow, and witches of quality deserved to be indulged. As far as he was concerned Hermione was of the highest quality.

Hermione stopped eating. No wizard had ever offered to give her carte blanche before. She never imagined the Potions Master to be a generous man. He had always seemed so selfish. But then again, if he were fucking her regularly, she imagined he would be moved to be magnanimous. Even kind. Well, as kind as was possible for the snarky wizard. She thought he would never become completely whipped, at least she hoped not. He would lose his appeal. She realized Severus was waiting for her to reply to his statement.

"I'll remember that, Severus," she said softly, "If we should become more than acquaintances."

"Good," he said, spearing a blackened shrimp and eating it, his dark eyes resting on her. "You do realize I am courting you, Hermione. Do you mind that?"

The wizard felt his stomach tighten. This was the crux of it.

"It depends. Is your objective matrimony?" she asked him.

The wizard went two shades paler than normal. Hermione fought back laughter as little prickles of sweat appeared on Severus' forehead.

"Ah…no," he managed to choke out.

Hermione looked at him for a long moment as the wizard pulled a handkerchief out of his inner suit pocket and dabbed it at his forehead.

"Good," she said, "I'm not ready for marriage."

She grinned wickedly at having almost given the wizard a stroke.

Severus visibly slumped in relief before he realized that Hermione had been teasing him.

"You are a minx," he growled across the table, his black eyes glinting at the witch

Hermione smiled at him sweetly.

"I know," she said, spearing a shrimp of her own and eating it, her eyes twinkling at the dark wizard.

The Potions Master continued to eye her for a moment more before returning to his food. The witch had better be careful. The Potions Master rarely forgot anything done to him, whether in jest or not. He rarely let anyone get away with besting him either.

There might be more than one way to handle a minx, but Severus preferred a tried and true method.

If he had his way, Hermione would soon find out what it was…repeatedly.

The couple ate the rest of their meal in relative silence, each wondering where this night would lead. Hermione actually crooned when she bit into the cheesecake, then chased it with a nice gulp of cold milk.

"Oh my gods, that's better than sex," she breathed.

"Is it now, Miss Granger?" a smooth voice said out of the blue, "If you honestly believe that, then I must assume you haven't had enough sex yet."

Both Severus and Hermione looked up to see the handsome, smirking face of one Lord Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: Woo hoo. Dinner is going nicely…now Lucius showed up. Lol on Hermione making Severus sweat by asking him if his objective was marriage. Heh heh. Anyway, please review.


	18. Lucius Cuts It Close

**Chapter 18 ~ Lucius Cuts It Close  
**  
"Good evening, Lucius," Severus said, rising and shaking the wizard's hand. A waiter hurried over with an extra chair and placed it at the table. Lucius sat down, his gray eyes on Hermione. Severus returned to his seat also. He didn't show it, but the wizard was bristling inside. Lucius wanted Hermione. Not for the long term, but he still wanted her.

"Miss Granger," the wizard said, reaching for her hand, grasping it, drawing it to his lips and kissing it softly, lingering a moment before releasing her.

"Lord Malfoy," Hermione replied, her belly all in knots as she looked at the wizard.

The place where he kissed her hand tingled slightly. The witch was reacting to the wizard although she didn't want to. It was her dark sexual nature turning somersaults at the sight of the pureblood.

Lucius looked at Severus appraisingly.

"It seems someone has had a make-over. Nice suit, Severus. Markin?" he asked the wizard.

Severus nodded, wishing the wizard would go his way.

Lucius looked at Hermione.

"You look absolutely scrumptious my dear, though I must admit, not quite as good as the last time I saw you," he purred. "But then again few things are as lovely as a witch dressed in her altogether."

"Lucius, you are neglecting your date," Severus said, frowning at the wizard slightly. If he had been anyone else, the wizard would have taken him to task by now. But this was Lucius, and he did have an intimate history with Hermione.

Lucius glanced back at Lucille, who still had her eyes downcast.

"Trust me, she'll wait. For days if I wanted her to," the pureblood replied turning his eyes back on Hermione.

"So tell me Severus, did Miss Granger's charms impress you so much you decided to break your tavern-crawling, brothel-browsing habits and take a woman out on a decent date for once? Madam Plushie's would have been less vicious on your purse," Lucius said.

Severus gripped the edge of the table with both hands, his knuckles turning white. The wizard was pushing it. Hard.

"Did you get my gift, Miss Granger?" Lucius said, sitting back and artfully letting his jacket slip open, revealing his Slytherin buckle. Hermione flushed.

"I assume you did," he said, his eyes flicking downward. "This is the original of course. The doer of the dirty deed…"

"Lucius, you are infringing on our night. I would appreciate it if you would return to your table," Severus said darkly, his black eyes narrowed angrily.

Lucius tensed. Was Severus dismissing him? How dare he?

"Severus, although you may be out with Miss Granger, you don't have a claim to her. She is a free witch. However…"

Lucius' gray eyes glinted.

"...I would like to invite you both to the manor after your meal. We could have quite an interesting time together with my toys. I just purchased a double swing that restrains two women back to back, granting easy access to both. I would love to try it out. We are quite good together, Severus. It's been far too long since we've shared a woman or two," the wizard said, his eyes sliding toward Hermione to see her reaction to this.

During his earlier years, before the revels turned murderous, Lucius and Severus took great pleasure double teaming witches and were quite popular among the female deatheaters. They could fuck a witch into unconsciousness in about fifteen minutes. But when the killing started, Severus stopped participating in sexual acts, preferring to put the poor mutilated women out of their misery if they didn't succumb immediately. The Dark Lord attributed this as the wizard enjoying killing muggle women, so allowed him to withdraw from the physical aspects of their demise.

"It would be quite the experience, Miss Granger," he purred at the witch.

Hermione colored. Lucius was crazy if he thought she was going to go anywhere near him or his contraptions. Severus responded to the wizard, showing great restraint as he hit on the witch right in front of him. This was Lucius' way.

"I'm sorry Lucius, but after our date, we will be returning directly to Hogwarts," the Potions Master said evenly.

Lucius scowled.

"Rather selfish of you, old boy," he responded, frowning at the wizard, "keeping her charms all for yourself."

Severus frowned back at the wizard.

"I assure you, Lucius, Miss Granger will be retiring to her own bed…without me. Unlike you, I don't presume to think that because of my service to her in her time of need, she would bed me arbitrarily afterwards. We are on a date, Lucius, that is all," the wizard said.

Lucius' eyebrows rose and he grinned in delight.

"Don't tell me you are actually courting the witch after you've already had her, Severus!' he exclaimed. "Oh, what a noble if wasted gesture on your part. Given her history, she is completely unsuitable for anything but the occasional tryst."

That was it. Severus slammed his fist down on the table, startling both the wizard and Hermione, who gasped, bringing her hand to her breast. His eyes smoldering with anger, Severus address Lucius, his lip curled and nostrils flared.

"Lucius, we have been associates for many years and have been through much together. However, tonight you overstep your bounds. You invite yourself to my table, flirt indecently with my companion, and to finish, insult her virtue. Miss Granger was on the brink of death when we were summoned to assist her. If she had been in her normal state, neither you nor I would have been able to touch her. As far as I am concerned, Lucius, her virtue remains intact. Miss Granger has always been a witch worthy of respect. Brilliant, focused and dedicated. One of the brightest minds of the age. I will not sit here and have you speak of her in such a manner in my presence. If you do not leave this table this instant, Lucius, I will be forced to call you out," the wizard said darkly.

Lucius studied Severus for a moment and realized that the wizard was deadly serious. He was willing to duel him to defend the mudblood's honor. What had gotten into the wizard? Could pussy really change him this much? The wizard rose slowly from the table.

"Very well, Severus…but I must say you are acting completely out of character. I have never seen you so worked up over a bit of trim before. You really need to reconsider your actions before you find yourself in a relationship that could never work. You know what she is, Severus. She is not one of us, attractive though she is," the wizard said.

Severus stood up.

"Go. Now, Lucius…before we treat the patrons of this establishment to a light show," the wizard breathed.

Lucius bowed to Hermione curtly.

"Despite my words, Miss Granger…I still find you delicious and am willing to service your darker needs whenever you feel a need for release. I will wait for you," the wizard said, backing away from the table, Severus eyeing him murderously.

Lucius returned to his table and Severus sat back down and looked at Hermione, whose eyes were turned downward. Lucius had said some horrible things about her. The fact was she did fuck three wizards and indulged herself with a centaur in one night, hex or not. And that did make her less than virtuous.

"Don't do it," Severus said to her.

Hermione lifted her amber eyes and looked at the wizard.

"Don't do what?" she asked him, her voice trembling.

"Don't believe a word of what Lucius said. I don't. I've known you for many years, Hermione and you are an exemplary witch dedicated to your work and the pursuit of knowledge. There is no fault in you, witch, except possibly you have dealt with wizards that didn't deserve you in the past. You are an extraordinary woman who found herself in a life-threatening situation because you were attempting to develop a spell that would truly help others enjoy life more fully. You did what you had to do to survive. It was much the same with me when I was in the service of the Dark Lord. Fuck Lucius and his skewed view of things. I wouldn't lie to you, Hermione. You are not the kind of witch Lucius claimed you are. I would give anything to have you as my lover and companion," the wizard said passionately, reaching over the table and grasping her small hand in his.

Severus hadn't planned on telling Hermione this yet. He had thought he would take her out a few more times before he actually told her his desire. But Lucius' cruel comments made it necessary to reassure the witch he considered her quite the prize.

Hermione looked at him gratefully. He had made her feel better. The Potions Master was right. She did what she had to do to live that night. He didn't judge her harshly for it, but saw the situation for what it was. Of course, his encounter with her sparked his interest, but she could tell his interest was sincere. Hermione felt a warm pulse of desire inside and realized she would give herself to the wizard tonight if he asked her. Severus Snape had just cemented himself in her psyche.

Suddenly, the music changed and became a waltz. Severus looked at her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked the witch. Getting her on the dance floor would help take her mind off of Lucius. Hermione thought the same thing.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Severus rose, walked around the table and gently pulled the witch's chair out, taking her hand, and then her arm. He led her to the dance floor and expertly spun her before drawing her into his arms and beginning to waltz, his motions rhythmic and smooth as they glided across the floor.

Hermione had to admit as they flowed, the wizard could dance and let him lead her, eventually resting her head on his chest and listening to his strong heartbeat as they spun.

From his table, Lucius watched them dance with narrowed eyes. They moved well together. Lucille peeked up at him. He hadn't said a single word to her since he returned.

"My Lord?" she said softly

Lucius turned to her.

"I told you not to speak until spoken to," he seethed at the witch. "I should leave you for your impertinence, but I have need of release tonight…I will have to content myself with punishing you instead."

Punishment? Oh good gods…she felt an orgasm coming on.

"Don't you dare," Lucius hissed at her as he saw the witch's eyes began to cross.

Lucille fought back the delicious feelings growing in her belly by thinking of something unpleasant…Lucius walking out on her without as much as letting her see his cock. The urge to climax died away and the witch relaxed.

Lucius turned back to the dancing couple, his gray eyes narrowing again. Severus was trying to take Hermione off the market, and by defending her had probably made leeway toward that end. The wizard scowled. If Severus made her his exclusive lover, then he would never get the chance to take the witch again. Severus was his equal in the sex department, and had a bigger tool as well. No doubt he could keep the witch from roaming, and given his temper, the wizard would also be quite possessive and protective. Woe to any male who attempted to move in on what Severus considered his.

The music changed to a slow dance and Severus pushed Hermione outward and spun her back along his arm, dipping her deeply, his body arched over hers, barely making contact and his dark eyes locked to hers. Hermione thought he might kiss her, but he didn't as he pulled her up gently, nestling her curves against his body once more. The contact was heady and the wizard struggled to keep from getting wood. Hermione really was quite affecting.

The witch was quite impressed with the wizard's dancing skills, and was a bit affected herself as she pressed into his lean, hard body, swaying to the music. Severus was a sensual dancer, evidently enjoying having her close to him.

"You certainly can dance, Severus," Hermione said, looking up at the wizard, who looked down at her, smirking darkly.

"You can thank the Dark Lord for my skill. It was either dance well or get Crucio'd. He knew how to provide incentive," the wizard replied, spinning with her suddenly then dipping her again before returning to the slow, easy moves.

The tall, well-dressed wizard and the lovely petite witch were attracting a bit of attention from the other patrons as they danced. It was easy to see the couple was an item. Only people whose bodies were in tune could move like that.

Severus and Hermione danced for more than an hour, doing the foxtrot, samba, a polka, two more waltzes, and even a rather wild jitterbug, the Professor's long legs flying comically while he kept the rhythm and clapped his hands as Hermione shimmied around him, her knees and hands working as she laughed. Severus then grabbed her and flung her high into the air before passing her through his legs, stepping over her artfully, spinning and pulling her to her feet, holding her hand and dancing around her shaking a forefinger. He then threw her over one thigh, then the other, before lifting her and letting her fall so her legs were wrapped around his waist deliciously as he spun with her.

Severus was actually smiling as his silky hair slung wildly across his face because of his movements. Hermione would have never believed it if she wasn't witnessing it for herself. The dark wizard actually had a sense of fun.

Lucius watched the display with distaste. He had never seen Severus smile so much or be so animated. The witch definitely was having an effect on him. Lucius had always felt superior to Severus because of his ability to pull beautiful witches while the Potions Master was forced to scavenge among the taverns and brothels for his encounters. The wizard was right about Hermione. She was a decent, brilliant witch and Lucius knew it, even if she were muggle-born. And what was worse…she didn't want him. Not in her natural state anyway…and that made Lucius furious. That she would prefer the pale, snarky wizard over him was unthinkable. This wasn't over…not by a long shot. For the first time in his life, the pureblood actually envied the Potions Master.

The couple wound down with another slow dance after their jitterbug, and were about to leave the floor when the first staccato strains fell on their ears. They stopped.

"The Tango," Severus breathed down at her, his eyes glittering.

"Yessss," Hermione replied, her own eyes going a bit hot.

They couldn't miss this dance.

* * *

A/N: Man, Lucius was something else. First inviting them to his manor, then insulting Hermione as if she wasn't there. Severus stepped up to the plate and Hermione knows without a doubt he sincerely wants her. Lol, can you imagine him jitterbugging? Lololol. Sounds like they had a lot of fun. Now the tango. Ooh la la! Please review.


	19. The Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 19 ~ The Return to Hogwarts  
**

Severus had tangoed before with different partners, yet it had always been about the dance itself, and not the partner. But tonight, he had a woman in his arms who he found desirable and was passionate about. When he and Hermione took the initial stance, the couple standing slightly offset, his right arm positioned around Hermione's back, the fingers of his right resting across her spine, he could feel the witch, truly feel her…and his body took over.

When they did the initial five steps of "Slow, Slow, Quick Quick Slow", they were in perfect sync and the dance became more than a dance as they flowed counter-clockwise around the room, Hermione allowing the graceful wizard to lead her in promenades with left swivels, progressive rocks, quick, snappy spins, reverse pivots and cross body motions that led to triple fans, the wizard stepping back gracefully, one long leg extended behind him as the witch arched into him sensuously, then returning to the dance, their feet dovetailing in quick staccato motions. Severus jerked the witch into him, and Hermione wrapped her thigh around his leg, gazing up at him wantonly as she felt the musculature of the wizard under her calf.

Staring into her eyes hotly, Severus slowly drew his hand down Hermione's thigh and calf possessively, sending thrills through her body, before snapping her out and yanking her back against him roughly, continuing their journey around the dance floor. They were the only couple tangoing, but had no sense of that. They were in their own little world. A world of movement and desire.

"Gods," Lucius thought as he watched the couple. "That isn't dancing. It's foreplay."

Severus and Hermione continued to dance, perfectly in sync, the heat between them palpable, the watching patrons breaking into applause now and then. The tango ended with Hermione arched over the wizard's arm and Severus arched over her as if ready to take her, his dark eyes blazing with desire as he looked down at the panting witch.

Applause and shouts of "well-done" rang out all around them and the couple seemed to come back to earth, Hermione blushing furiously at all the attention as she straightened, and Severus looking at the patrons soberly before escorting Hermione back to their table.

Severus pulled out her chair and made sure Hermione was seated properly before taking his own seat and pouring himself a glass of wine. He offered Hermione a bit but she declined, preferring to drink water. The tango had both worn her out and heated her up. The wizard could certainly move, and he was quite dominant on the dance floor, working her body expertly. Hermione wondered if she could be wrong about Severus' sexual creativity. He certain had varied moves out on the dance floor, moves that left her excited and breathless.

She looked at the wizard with rather hot eyes. The hell with playing it cool. Severus was the most sensual wizard she had ever come in contact with and she was randy for him. All her perceptions of him being a cold, unfeeling wizard had gone flying out the turret window. He was a reserved wizard, but definitely a passionate one. No one could dance the way he did and not have a roaring fire inside him.

Hermione hoped the Potions Master didn't mean what he had said to Lucius about her going to bed alone. She was certain they would become lovers…what difference did it make if it were sooner rather than later? Her body was rooting for 'sooner.' If he made an advance toward her…she would accept him. Pressing against that hard lean body beneath that suit made her want to tear it off him and feel him flesh to flesh.

Severus drank his wine, his thoughts on the witch. He could feel her passion while they danced…and there was no mistaking what he saw in her eyes. She wanted him…tonight. The food and the dancing and the extra care had done their job. He didn't find anything wrong with her wanting to have sex with him on their first date. They had already been part of each other, and she was a grown, unattached witch with needs. But still…he had made a plan of action, and he intended to stick to it. He looked at his watch.

"Well, Hermione…I believe it is time we returned to the castle. I enjoyed tonight very much," he said to the witch, who smiled at him.

"So did I, Severus. This was the most amazing date I have ever been on. You were wonderful," she replied sincerely.

"Wonderful enough that you would consent to accompany me on another date next Friday night?" he asked her. "It will be quite different from this one…very casual, and I would suggest eating light before we depart."

"Where are you planning on taking me?" Hermione asked him curiously.

The wizard smirked.

"It will be a surprise. But I believe jeans and trainers will be in order," he replied. "So will you accompany me, my lady?"

Hermione didn't have to think twice. She had an amazing time with the wizard.

"I would be delighted, Severus," she replied.

The wizard felt his chest swell. He had made the impression he wanted, and the witch wanted to be with him. He would have crowed if it were appropriate, but instead he gave the witch a slight grin, lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you," he said silkily.

Severus motioned the waiter over and settled his bill, including a massive tip that left him scowling blackly as he escorted Hermione from the restaurant.

"I don't see why they bother paying the waiters salaries," he groused as he opened the double glass doors for Hermione to walk through, "that tip was almost two months of my own salary at Hogwarts. Good thing I get residuals."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. But the wizard didn't complain about the cost of the meal itself. Obviously he thought showing the witch a good time worth the galleons. It just rankled him to pay others so much for so little. It was like giving money away.

The coachman had been keeping a sharp eye on the door and immediately brought the carriage up when the couple appeared. Lucius Malfoy and his date were just exiting the restaurant when Hermione and Severus entered the carriage. His eyes narrowed as he saw the Pegasii. Only one wizard had such a magnificent team. Hornswallow.

Lucius' brow darkened. He had tried to borrow the team on several occasions, even offering to pay Percival a large sum to rent them for a night, but was always turned down by the wealthy wizard. Percival knew the kind of wizard Lucius was, and didn't want his coach desecrated with mid-air orgies. He knew Severus would treat the carriage with proper respect. He wouldn't be having the carriage fumigated or come stains cleaned from the rich fabric when the Potions Master returned it. He couldn't say the same about Malfoy.

John flicked the reins and the carriage soared off into the night, Lucius watching it blackly for a moment as it flew silhouetted against the full moon. Then he turned and looked at Lucille, his gray eyes hard. He yanked her arm roughly.

"Come along, witch. You have quite a night ahead of you," he growled, dragging her toward the apparition point.

"Yes, my Lord," Lucille replied, a gush of lubrication filling her knickers as she half ran to keep up with his stride.

* * *

Severus and Hermione rode in companionable silence, each thinking their own thoughts about the night. The witch found she didn't want it to be over and surreptiously looked at the wizard sitting across from her. He was deep in thought, his face expressionless. He looked like his normal self now. Detached and self-contained. Far from the smiling wizard she jitterbugged with…different from the fiery man who danced so seductively with her less than an hour ago. There seemed to be many sides to Severus Snape. Hermione found she would like to discover them all.

Severus purposely didn't look at the witch…it would be too much. Tonight had been wonderful, and the perfect ending would be to take her to his rooms and lose himself in her body and her passion. She looked quite amicable toward such an ending and no doubt would welcome him if he asked to stay the night with her, or invited her to his rooms for a nightcap…one that wouldn't end until morning. But Severus had a kind of perversity with him. He enjoyed the hunt, particularly a successful one and indeed he had been quite successful with the witch, but he also enjoyed the game more.

He was like a cat who had cornered a mouse, but instead of instantly devouring it, played with it instead…allowing it to run off and seemingly escape before wrapping its claws around it once again. He was going to let Hermione escape, though he knew she didn't want to run away. He wanted the witch so desperate for him, that she would go into meltdown. He didn't know why he wanted this, but he did. He wanted her to want him to the exclusion of all else. He noticed her flush when Lucius appeared at their table. He suspected there was some residual attraction there, deep inside her. He was jealous of it and wanted it purged before he took her.

"It was quite a lovely night, Severus. I hate that it's over," Hermione said softly, her amber eyes shining.

The wizard looked up at her, his dark eyes gazing at her soberly.

"All good things must come to an end, Hermione," he said evenly, trying to ignore the disappointment in her eyes, "but we will have the pleasure of each other's company next weekend."

Hermione slumped a bit.

"Yes, there is that," she said morosely, pulling back the curtain and staring out into the night. There were few stars visible because of the full moon.

Why hadn't he taken advantage of the opening she gave him? He was supposed to say "The night doesn't have to end, Hermione." Then they were supposed to spend the rest of the night discovering each other's bodies. Maybe the wizard really did need help in the sex department.

Severus studied the witch, who was looking very thoughtful. Subtly, he entered her mind. He was very, very cautious, easing in gently. Hermione was an Occlumens and if she felt him, she would probably get extremely angry. But strong emotion dampened a person's acuteness concerning Legilimency, and the wizard was able to enter without discovery.

What he found there made him sit up a bit, scowling. She thought he didn't know how to fuck! Well, not that exactly, but that he had no creativity because of how he had taken her when she was under the influence of the hex. She thought him a good lover…just not a very versatile one. He saw both Marcus' and Lucius' possession of her. Damn. They had been on point, hadn't they? But they were the kind of men to take advantage of the situation and did so. The wizard scowled blackly as he withdrew from her mind. Hermione closed the curtain and looked at the wizard, whose black eyes blazed at her angrily.

"Severus! What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said shortly, his nostrils flared.

This was almost enough to make him trash his plans, take the witch to his rooms and fuck her within an inch of her life. Him…not creative enough? Ooh, the witch was asking for a thorough whipping.

The carriage touched down, and Severus quickly opened the door, exited and helped Hermione out, looping her arm in his and pulling her tight against him possessively. He turned and looked up at John, reaching into his pocket to withdraw a few galleons.

"Thank you, John," he called up to him, "I have a little something for you by way of appreciation for your services…"

The coachman smiled and waved it away.

"Not necessary sir. I'm paid well enough and it was my pleasure," the coachman replied, tipping his hat to the couple. "Now I'm off sir. Both of you have a good night."

The driver flicked the reins and the Pegasii galloped off then leapt into the sky, drawing the coach away into the night.

Severus nodded in approval.

"Now there is a man I wouldn't mind tipping," he said to Hermione as he opened the main doors and escorted her in.

They walked in silence down the dungeon corridor, each very aware of the other's proximity. It was as if each were giving off heat. Severus stopped in front of her door and released her.

"I had a wonderful night, Hermione. You were the perfect companion. Thank you," he said silkily kissing her hand, then staring down at her.

"I had a wonderful night too, Severus," she said softly, her amber eyes looking at him with some heat. She hesitated for a moment, then said, "Would you like to come in for a nightcap?"

It was easy to see a nightcap was not all the witch was offering. Severus felt a powerful throb in his trousers and did his best not to react.

"No. Not tonight, Hermione. Maybe another time," the wizard said tersely. Saying no felt as if it were the most difficult thing he had ever done.

"I see," she said, her voice full of disappointment. Then she said, "Well, aren't you going to at least kiss me goodnight?"

His dark eyes glinted.

"Do you want me to, Hermione?" he purred at her, moving a bit closer.

Hermione wanted to say kissing her was the least thing on her list of things she wanted him to do to her, but all she said was, "Yes."

"Then how can I deny you?" he said softly, backing the witch against the door and lowering his head, kissing her gently, closed-mouth, sucking and pulling on her lips sensuously, fire spreading through the witch's belly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss, but the Potions Master gently pulled away, his body and cock protesting profusely.

"Patience," he rasped at the witch. "All good things should be savored and not rushed."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Most wizards would have been on her like a dragon on fresh meat. The Potions Master was getting more intriguing by the moment. If he had been Marcus, she'd probably be getting reamed against the door right now. But he was no Marcus, or Lucius. He was distinctly his own wizard…obviously one not led by physical desire.

The witch sighed, pulled her wand from between her breasts and unwarded her door. She turned to the wizard.

"Good night, Severus. It was magical," she said to him softly.

"With you on my arm, how could it not have been?" he replied sincerely. "Good night, Hermione."

Severus watched as the witch entered her rooms and closed the door. He left when he heard it lock and the witch say several wards. He walked a bit gap-legged. His cock was at full mast, throbbing insistently as if to say, "You fool you!"

Disillusioned and hugging a niche, Marcus had to agree. The witch was almost begging for it and the idiot walked away. "All good things were to be savored?" What a bunch of dragonshit. Pussy was to be enjoyed fully whenever offered. The wizard was fucking crazy.

Marcus watched Severus let himself into his office, then made his way back up the dungeon corridor, heading for his own rooms. Obviously the couple had a good night together…good enough that the witch had wanted the wizard to come to her rooms and give her a depth check. Shit.

Marcus' violet eyes shifted to black for a moment. Well, at least the snarky bastard left the witch randy. A randy witch was usually quite ripe for seduction. Maybe he could find a way to take advantage of this situation. She wanted the Professor, that was obvious, and most likely the two would become an item, taking the witch out of the loop as far as Marcus was concerned. The wizard looked thoughtful as he crossed the main hall.

Perhaps he could work on the witch another way. Get in one last shot before she hooked up with the Potions Master. Make her an offer that she might not refuse.

An offering of peace.

Marcus grinned wickedly. Hermione was a Gryffindor and a soft touch. She wouldn't like the idea of Marcus and Severus dueling over her and being the reason for a wizard getting hurt or possibly killed. Marcus could promise to back off if she gave him one final roll between the sheets, and she and the Professor could happily do their thing after that without any interference. He wouldn't pursue her any longer.

It was dirty Quidditch, but perhaps it could work. Then he could let it slip to the Professor he had knocked Hermione's boots again and hopefully the snarky fuck would give up on the witch, thinking her unsuitable for an exclusive relationship. Marcus rubbed his hands together.

It sounded like a plan. It was a long shot, but it could work.

All he could do was try.

* * *

A/N: Nice Tango. Severus playing hard to get. Hermione's going to end up melting into a sticky puddle if the wizard keeps this up. Marcus is one conniving bastard, isn't he? I wonder if Hermione would go for it for the sake of peace? Hmmm. Anyway, please review.


	20. Marcus Makes an Offer

**Chapter 20 ~ Marcus Makes an Offer  
**  
Hermione retired and spent an uncomfortable night, tossing and turning because of her body's urges. Finally, she sighed and took the matter in hand, bringing to mind the Potions Master's ardent close with her the night of her ordeal.

"You are delectable, Miss Granger," the wizard breathed beginning to fuck her faster and harder, his face contorting as his pleasure grew.

Hermione stroked and tweaked her pussy, panting as the image of Severus fucking her filled her mind and her belly filled with ache while she arched upward helplessly.

"Yes…witch…yes," he hissed down at her, his eyes smoldering as he shuddered and released inside her.

"Oh gods," Hermione groaned as her fingers flew and she peaked with a small shriek, getting a bit of the release she wanted. The small orgasm was nothing like what she needed, but it was all she had.

Panting, she cursed Severus for being so in control tonight.

"But you won't always be in control," she breathed to the night, rolling over and trying to fall asleep. "I promise you that, Severus Snape."

* * *

Severus lay naked in his four-poster bed, staring down at his stubborn erection. It wouldn't go down on its own. He had two options: wank off or go to his Potions stores and drink some deflating draught.

A part of him was saying, "You should have fucked her. You both wanted it."

But another part was saying, "Imagine how good it will be after waiting," which was immediately countered by the first part which responded, "It would have been good tonight."

Severus didn't want to wank off. He hadn't done that in years and it seemed so stupid to resort to such an act when he could have had the real thing. The wizard sighed, rolled out of bed, picked up his wand and slipped on his house robe. Barefoot, he padded through his study, opened the wall that led to his office and walked through to his classroom, then to his Potions stores. He unwarded the door, entered, located the draught and drank it down. The effect was immediate.

Now his erection was gone, but the desire for Hermione still remained. He rewarded his stores and returned to his rooms, falling into the bed and rolling over on his stomach, trying not to think of the delicious witch down the corridor and failing miserably. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander where they would. They ended up with him on top of Hermione, staring down at her as she sweetly moaned his title, lost to pleasure.

Damn.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione gave Severus a bright smile and a wave as he entered the Great Hall. He nodded to her pleasantly, which caught the attention of the staff immediately. Severus would give greetings, but usually they were scowling greetings as if the wizard was irritated by having to acknowledge anyone. But he didn't have a scowl as he looked at the Spells Mistress.

Minerva looked from Severus to Hermione and back again, her lips thin with disapproval. Merlin knew what he had done to the witch last night, but she didn't look any worse for wear. Albus just twinkled at the both of them, smiling broadly.

Marcus sat eating his breakfast, seeming not to pay attention to either witch or wizard, just devouring his pancakes and sausage as if all were right with the world. Suddenly, the owl post flew in. A brown school owl landed in front of Hermione and stuck out its leg, a parchment tied to it. Hermione removed the message and gave the bird a bit of sausage. The owl ate it, quickly snatched another piece off her plate and took off.

Hermione opened the parchment and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

Your beau and I will be dueling shortly, and most likely one of us will be badly injured or killed. The duel will be over the right to seek your favors, and Snape is being completely unreasonable, so I want to talk to you before this happens. There could be another way to settle this situation without anyone getting hurt. Meet me in the astronomy tower at 12 noon today if you care what happens to your Potions Master.

Marcus

Hermione re-read the letter, then looked down the table at Marcus with narrowed eyes. The wizard pretended to be absorbed in his food and did not return her look. However, Severus noticed the witch looking at the Dark Arts teacher and wondered what was in that letter, his belly tightening. Was it a message from Marcus?

Hermione folded up the letter and began to pick at the remainder of her breakfast, her brow furrowed worriedly. Had Severus and Marcus decided to duel over her? She had witnessed their argument, and Marcus had said he would consider dueling the wizard in so many words. Had they set a date for it? If they had, that was terrible. Marcus was right…one of them could get badly injured or killed…they were both dangerous wizards. Marcus taught defense against the Dark Arts because he knew how to protect himself…and Severus was an Order member and former deatheater, so he had skills as well. She didn't want either wizard getting hurt over her.

Marcus was such an idiot. She already told him she wasn't interested in pursing anything with him. But the wizard was persistent and didn't want Severus trying to curtail his advances toward her in case he should "get lucky." He had to be the one to back down.

Well, there was only one thing for it. Hermione would have to talk to the wizard and make it crystal clear that she wasn't interested in fucking him again. Yes, he had been good, but he was not the type of man she could deal with. He was too much of a philanderer. A willing witch had his nose wide open in seconds. He was a hit and run wizard and nothing more. Yet she didn't want him getting hurt because of her, though it would be his own fault. And she didn't want Severus hurt. She didn't understand why the Ministry still allowed dueling. It was absolutely barbaric.

The witch picked over her food a bit more, before pushing it away and leaving the Great Hall, so deep in thought, she didn't even give the Potions Master a parting glance. The wizard looked down the table at Marcus, who met his gaze with a nasty little smirk.

What the fuck was going on?

Severus was tempted to go after Hermione and demand to know what was in that letter. But it would be overstepping his bounds. It wouldn't be wise to show the witch just how jealous he was before he managed to make her his. But his blood was boiling regardless. He looked at the wizard again, scowling. Hermione might be off-limits, but Mr. Delaluci wasn't. Severus hurriedly finished his food so he could confront Marcus. He'd find out what the fuck this was all about.

Marcus finished his meal and exited the Great Hall, Severus billowing after him. Marcus made to cross the main hall when Severus called him.

"Mr. Delaluci, I wish to talk to you," the dark wizard said, striding up to the wizard, his black eyes glinting dangerously.

"What is it, Snape? Want to give me details about your date? I'm not interested," Marcus said, starting to walk again. Severus caught him by the shoulder.

"Do not walk away from me, Mr. Delaluci. I want to know what was in that letter you sent Hermione," the wizard demanded.

Marcus stopped the moment Severus put his hand on him, his violet eyes telescoping angrily. He shrugged the wizard's hand off his shoulder and turned to face him.

"Next time you put your hand on me, Snape, there better be a hell of a lot of power behind it," the wizard growled. "We're going to move some armor around."

"Anytime, Mr. Delaluci. But for now, I want to know what you wrote to Hermione," the wizard seethed.

"Ah, no more 'Miss Granger' I see. Does that mean you got to the second hoop?" Marcus asked the wizard with a nasty grin.

"The letter, Mr. Delaluci," Severus said again, his face starting to contort.

Marcus stepped back a bit, in case the wizard took a swing at him.

"What makes you think I sent her a letter when I can just talk to her?" the wizard said, "Besides, if she has a letter you're interested in…why don't you ask her what's in it?"

Severus looked at the wizard, somewhat taken aback. He had assumed Marcus sent the letter because of the way Hermione looked at him. He realized he was letting his jealously make him act recklessly. He needed to know the facts before he accused the wizard. Already the witch was making him crazy.

Marcus looked at the wizard smugly. He had made the snarky bastard second-guess himself. Snape should know to trust his instincts, particularly concerning him. He was making this too easy.

"I really think Hermione is the one you should be talking to, not me Snape," Marcus said, Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a backlog of papers to grade."

Severus watched as Marcus walked down the corridor leading to the DA classroom. There was nothing he could say to the wizard. He had no actual proof he had sent Hermione anything. He turned and headed down the dungeon corridor. He had a few potions brewing and seeing to them would take the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon. He walked past Hermione's door and paused for a second in indecision.

No. He really didn't have any right to ask her about the letter.

He continued down the hall to his lab, feeling completely out of sorts. He wasn't used to any of this.

* * *

At a quarter to twelve Hermione made her way up to the astronomy tower. It was a weekend, and the tower was normally unoccupied during the day. She had her wand in her pocket, her hand wrapped around it. She wasn't going to meet Marcus unprotected. If he tried anything, he'd have his telescoping cut out for him. She'd shrink his cock to the size of an acorn.

She walked up the long flight of stairs to the tower proper, and there, leaning out of one of the open window admiring the view, stood Marcus Delaluci. She frowned slightly.

"I'm here, Marcus," Hermione said, gripping her wand tightly.

The wizard turned and gave her a broad, and what he hoped, disarming smile. But the witch was not about to disarm.

"You came. Good. I didn't think you were the kind of witch that would let two men kill themselves over her," he said evenly, diving right in.

"You wouldn't be in this situation if you would just leave me alone, Marcus," Hermione shot back at him.

"I wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't gone and hexed yourself," he replied. "You can't blame me for this, Hermione. I'm a strong-natured wizard, and I fucked you and liked it. Any man would want a chance at you again," he said, his violet eyes washing over her, then telescoping to black for a moment before returning to normal. "You're beautiful, passionate and sexy…and I want to know what you are like when not under the spell. That's all I want, Hermione. To make love to you…the real you…one time. You know I'll be good. I'll be better than good."

Hermione snorted.

"Marcus, you don't make love to witches. You fuck them. As many of them as you possibly can. I'm just one witch out of hundreds. You can do without me," she said evenly.

"No Hermione. You are the 'untouchable' witch. You wouldn't fall for me when I tried to put the moves on you. It was only because you hexed yourself that I got a chance to be with you. And you have to admit, I was good to you. I gave you what you needed. Snape wants you for his own. I don't like it, but I understand it. I know that could never happen for us. I'm not that kind of wizard. I like being free and a having large selection of potential partners to choose from. But I do want you one more time…as you. Snape is willing to kill me over you…I can see it in his eyes every time he speaks to me. And I am willing to kill him to protect myself. I am a dangerous wizard, Hermione…take my word for it. I know dark spells that will turn him into bloody tatters in an instant. You'd have to bury him in a shoebox," Marcus said, his eyes glittering. "I know you don't want that."

Hermione looked at the wizard.

"No, I don't," she said quietly.

She believed Marcus did know such spells. She had heard rumors about what he did before coming to Hogwarts. He was an assassin and a paid mercenary for Gringotts bank.

"Good," he said, "Because I have a proposition for you that can make this entire situation go away. Sleep with me one more time and I will stop pursuing you. You and Snape can be an item without any duels or any interference from me."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"You have to be joking," she said, trembling a little as the wizard looked at her soberly, his eyes becoming completely black.

"Do I look like I'm joking witch? Let me fuck you or take the risk that I blast your snarky lover boy into bloody bits," the wizard said darkly. This was no jovial, devil-may-care Marcus Delaluci she was looking at now. This was the dark wizard beneath.

"You're an animal," she said softly.

"We both know that. And I want the chance to get animal with you. That hex protected you from the real fire. I want you to know what I can do…the kind of lover I am," he replied

"But I don't want to know that. I don't care what kind of lover you are, Marcus. I don't want you," she said, trying to make the wizard see reason.

"But I want you, Hermione. If you deny me, Snape will pay for it in spades, I promise you. Besides, once we get started, you will like it…you liked it last time. I know how to fuck witch. You know I do. One more time is all I'm asking of you. You aren't with Snape yet…you're still a free witch. A roll with me won't hurt anything," the wizard said persuasively.

"You're a pig, Marcus," she hissed at him, her heart sinking.

"I know. But I'm a pig who knows what he wants. And I want you. Now what do you say? Me or a blasted boyfriend?"

Hermione went silent. Marcus really might be able to kill Severus, and she didn't doubt he would if it came to dueling. Marcus saw her wavering.

"Give me time to think about it, Marcus," Hermione said, trying to buy time.

"Fine, but not too much time. You have two days, witch. Two days before I call him out," Marcus said warningly. "When that happens there will be no turning back. Snape won't get the chance to call me a coward."

Hermione felt like blasting Marcus out of the tower window and letting the wizard fall to his death. But she wasn't a murderess, no matter how much hatred she had in her heart for the wizard at this moment.

"This is a coward's act, Marcus. Blackmailing me for sex. It's low, even for you," Hermione said.

"I've done worse things, believe me…but none that had the potential for cock rocking pleasure as this, witch. I intend to fuck you until you pass out from too many orgasms. Then my life will be complete. For the moment," he said with an evil grin.

"I hate you!" she spat.

"Doesn't matter," he replied. "Your pussy won't once I'm inside it."

Hermione felt nauseous…her hand went to her belly.

"Looks like I'm turning you on already witch," Marcus said, smirking.

"You are making me physically sick," she replied, walking quickly to the window.

The witch threw up.

Marcus' nose wrinkled for a moment, then he shrugged. A little vomit wasn't going to turn him off to her.

Hermione wiped her mouth and turned to him.

"Marcus, don't do this," she pleaded with him. "Just leave me alone. Let me be happy."

"I like when witches beg," he said, his black eyes glittering at her lasciviously. "You're wasting your time trying to change my mind. I thought about this quite a bit last night. It's the only way I'll get to fuck you again. I'm not going to pass it up. So you go and think about it hard witch. Two days. That's it," the wizard said, crossing the tower and starting down the stairs. He turned back to her for a moment.

"Oh, and when you come to me with your answer, wear something sexy," Marcus said, winking then heading down the stairs jauntily. He had her. He knew he did.

Hermione stood in the astronomy tower bent slightly with her arms wrapped around her belly, still feeling sick to her stomach. Marcus was truly evil. Truly evil

The witch turned around, walked to the closest window and looked up into the overcast sky wishing it could just drop down and cover her, make her disappear, spirit her away from this situation. Severus could be badly hurt or killed if she let the duel happen. She wasn't willing to go through that. She could lose him before she ever had him.

"Dear Merlin. What am I going to do?" Hermione asked herself, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

What was she going to do indeed?

* * *

A/N: Damn. Marcus is fucking evil. Plain evil incarnate. He's playing on her fears, making her believe he can beat Severus in a duel. That isn't written in stone, but Hermione is scared for the Potions Master. What a dilemma. What will she do? We'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and I've decided to go back to 14 pt font for the text. Please review


	21. Taking the Plunge

**Chapter 21 ~ Taking the Plunge  
**  
Dumbledore tapped the tips of his fingers together as he absorbed Hermione's situation. Marcus truly possessed no morals to speak of, but the Headmaster knew that when he hired him. The wizard had come up alone on the streets, ill-treated and homeless, a target for practically everyone before he joined the Eradicators. A young boy needed guidance, direction and love. Marcus Delaluci had nothing but his own wits and an arsenal of defensive spells to get by.

An orphan, he escaped from the wizarding foster system at the age of twelve, before then he had been shuffled from home to home, finally ending up in an orphanage that was more like a workhouse, where he slaved long hours carrying fabrics and weaving carpets that would be made to fly. Little food and many beatings were the order of the day, and when he hexed the Headmaster for caning him for stealing something to eat, that was his last day under anyone's thumb. He swore he would never let anyone mistreat him again.

The wizard was lucky his mother had the good sense to tell him to hide his dragon ancestry before she died. If it had been found out, he would have been treated even worse by wizarding society and fallen under the same laws as werewolves and house elves, having no human rights to speak of.

Once he became an Eradicator, the core of hatred inside the wizard was fanned. He became a cold hearted killer for the Ministry, clandestinely ridding the wizarding world of any and all who were out of favor, be it adults or children. He was often required to "teach a wizard a lesson" by beating and raping wives, daughters, mothers or whatever female the Ministry targeted for punishment. He did it with dispatch.

When the existence of the Eradicators became public knowledge, and the group was disbanded, the former Ministry strong-arms were being picked off systematically. Marcus was a targeted wizard, and left England to work as a mercenary for Gringotts bank…taking over territories and slaughtering natives in the name of High Finance. Goblins were cruel and calculating. Wherever unclaimed treasure was, they wanted it and weren't particular how they got it. Marcus was good at his job.

Finally he tired of all the bloodshed and came back to England to try and make an honest living, and was having a bad go of it until Dumbledore showed up at his small flat in Knockturn Alley and offered him the position of Dark Arts teacher, citing his worldly experience as qualification enough. He had been at Hogwarts ever since. He had a thing for dangerous situations…the quiet life bored him. Women were his hobby…the harder they were to get, the more he enjoyed getting them by whatever means he could other than actually forcing himself on them.

Now he had his sights on Hermione. His actions didn't break any Hogwarts rules because all in all Marcus basically made a suggestion how to end a volatile private situation, and Hermione was given the option whether or not to act on it. It was a lewd, immoral, indecent, and rather threatening suggestion, but a suggestion nonetheless. One that bordered on blackmail, but because he gave Hermione a choice…it wasn't quite that.

Albus saw immediately that Marcus was using psychological warfare on the witch. Hermione had a very gentle nature overall and would be very upset at the idea of anyone being injured because of her, particularly the Potions Master who she obviously had some feelings for. The witch didn't know how powerful Severus was as a duelist, and Marcus simply sold himself as being the stronger wizard because of his position.

"Can't you obliviate him, Headmaster?" Hermione asked the wizard. "If he doesn't remember ever being with me, he will leave me alone."

Albus shook his head.

"Obliviation doesn't work on the wizard, Hermione. He would have all his memories back inside of three days," Albus said, his eyes dark.

"Can't you forbid them to duel then?" the witch suggested.

Albus sighed.

"Everyone has a guaranteed right to bear wands, Hermione. Dueling is a wizarding tradition that dates back centuries. It was created to stop wars for the most part with two wizards settling their differences rather than two factions. If Severus and Marcus wish to face each other, I cannot interfere…though I would hate for it to happen. Both are excellent teachers and would be hard to replace," the Headmaster said, leaning back in his chair.

Hermione scowled at him. Severus and Marcus being good teachers was the least reason for them not to duel.

"Can't you do something?" she asked the wizard, twisting her hands.

Albus nodded.

"If they decide to duel…yes, I can do something that might help make sure neither of them kills each other. It hasn't been done in a long, long time here at Hogwarts, but it is an option. But one of them will have to come to me," Albus said, looking at Hermione meaningfully. "I think you should tell Severus about this."

Hermione blanched.

"If I tell Severus, he might seek Marcus out immediately," the witch said. "He has a terrible temper Headmaster…you know that."

"Yes, but he is shrewd also. I highly doubt he would just charge into the fray. Severus is a cautious man as well, Hermione. He would never have survived his service to the Dark Lord all those years if he flew off the handle at every upsetting situation. Go talk to him, or give him a pensieve of your conversation with Marcus. See what he says."

More than likely, Severus would be angry that she even went to talk to Marcus instead of coming directly to him immediately. Hermione wasn't looking forward to that. The Potions Master could be downright abusive to those he felt did something unbelievably asinine. The gods knew he'd dressed down enough students for what he considered blatant stupidity. She wasn't sure if the wizard's lust for her could control his wrath. Hermione sighed. She did need to tell him.

"Very well, Headmaster. I'll go see him now. I don't think I will give him a pensieve though. I think it would be better if I told him face to face," Hermione said.

"He'll appreciate that, I'm sure," the Headmaster said in an attempt to be supportive.

It was easy to tell she was a bit frightened to face the wizard with this information. He really didn't blame her. Severus could be quite frightening at times and Marcus' attempt to blackmail her into intimacy would not be taken well by the wizard. What Severus felt was his, was his. He and Hermione may not have yet physically consummated their relationship on a personal level, but the possessive nature of the wizard more than likely made him feel he had rightful claim to her. That bode ill for Marcus.

Hermione took her leave of the Headmaster, taking his floo directly to her rooms. She didn't want to run into Marcus. She took a deep breath, exited and walked down the corridor to Severus' office. She found the door was open, and walked in.

"Severus?" she called, walking through the office and into his classroom. He wasn't there either. Hermione hesitated and walked toward his lab. The door was slightly cracked. She knocked timidly.

"Go away! I am in the midst of brewing. Come back later and make an appointment according to protocol," the wizard called out.

"All right," Hermione said in a small voice, starting to back away.

Suddenly the door to the lab was flung open.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Come in," Severus said, opening the door wider then swiftly walking back to his caldron, studying the contents before stirring it four time clockwise and placing the lid on it. He then turned to Hermione.

What was she doing here? It really wasn't a good idea for the witch to be alone with him, not if she wanted to walk out with the same gait she walked in with. His dark eyes washed over her. She was dressed in her everyday robes and trainers. She probably had on jeans underneath.

"I'm sorry for my greeting. Students have an annoying habit of just barging in on me during the weekends, as if I've nothing better to do than waste my free time with them. I have office hours for a reason," he said snarkily.

He noticed Hermione looked distressed. He immediately pulled a stool around and gestured for her to sit.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her with concern. He didn't like the way the witch looked.

Hermione nodded.

"Tell me," he said, sitting down on another stool and studying her face. Her amber eyes looked up at him for a moment, then flicked away. He knew that look from when she was a student. She was hiding something she desperately wanted to tell.

"Tell me," he said with more authority in his voice.

"All right. But I want you to promise me you won't do anything rash until you've talked to Albus," she replied.

Something rash? Albus?

"I assure you, Hermione…I always think before I act," the wizard said evenly. "Now tell me what is troubling you."

"Marcus," the witch said haltingly.

The Potions Master's brows drew together blackly at the wizard's name.

"What did he do to you?" Severus asked her through clenched teeth. He better not have touched her.

"He's done nothing…well not yet. He wants to do something…" she began.

Severus' face contorted

"I know what he wants to do. Do you want him to do it?" Severus asked the witch jealously. "Because if you do, Hermione…then you…"

Hermione's eyes turned red as fire as she jumped up off the stool

"How dare you ask me something like that…especially after the wonderful time we had last night! What kind of witch do you think I am? You fucking insensitive git! I should have known better than to come to you!" Hermione screamed at him, running for the lab door and pulling it open.

Severus took off after her like a shot, slamming the door closed before she could exit and spinning the angry witch around to face him, his pale hands clutching her shoulders. Damn, the witch had a temper. He had to defuse this, quick.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Hermione. Please," he said. "The thought of that wizard, and how determined he is to bed you makes my blood boil. I didn't mean to lash out at you."

Severus had seen through Legilimency the way Marcus took the witch and how she had responded to him. How she had asked him to fuck her. How she had rode his body so hungrily. Hermione had been under the spell's influence but still it made Severus terribly jealous…especially since she believed he was not a creative lover. He felt as if Marcus had outshined him and that the witch might still be attracted to the Dark Arts teacher because of this.

"You need to listen before you speak, Severus. I'm trying to tell you what happened with Marcus today," the witch said brokenly. Everything felt as if it were coming down on her. Severus walked her back to the stool, sat the witch down on it, then took the stool opposite her.

"I'm listening now, Hermione. Tell me what happened with Marcus," he said softly.

Hermione gulped down her tears and proceeded to tell him Marcus' offer to her, that he wouldn't duel the Potions Master or pursue her if she would sleep with him one time. The look on the Potions Master's face was terrible.

"And what did you say?" he asked her, his stomach tight.

"I told him I needed some time to think about it. He gave me two days and said if I didn't give him an answer, he would call you out. Then I went to Dumbledore," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her, trying to maintain his cool. Marcus had gone too far this time. Much too far.

"Do you think Marcus can outduel me?" he asked the witch.

"I don't know, Severus. He is the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said, her voice faltering, "I don't want to see you hurt or killed. I haven't even…I just…please, I don't want this to happen."

Severus studied the witch and knew that she had been considering giving in to the wizard for his sake. He couldn't ever remember anyone willing to make a personal sacrifice on his behalf. No one. He slid a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"Tell me the truth, Hermione. Were you willing to let a wizard have his way with you to protect me?" he asked her in a subdued voice. "A wizard you don't want anything to do with?"

Hermione didn't speak for a moment, then said in a small voice, "If I had to, yes. I would have let him do what he wanted."

"Why?" Severus asked her, "Why would you do such a thing, witch?"

"Because…because I think there can be something good between us, Severus. Something I've never had before, and I don't want you taken away before I find out if I'm right or not," the witch said, her lower lip trembling like a child's. "You are so much more than I ever thought you were…and…and I want to know more. If something happens to you, I'll never know. If it were in my power to stop you from being harmed, then I would gladly do whatever I had to."

Severus stared at her, feeling something unfamiliar wash over him, something powerful. He stood up, caught Hermione by the arm and swiftly walked her to the lab door.

"You go back to your rooms. I'll take care of Marcus," he said to her, pushing her through the lab door quickly. Hermione looked at him with terrified eyes.

"Don't worry witch. I'm not going to duel him. Today, at least," he smirked at her.

Then he gave her a quick kiss.

"Now go," he said hoarsely, closing the door on her.

Hermione stood there a moment, wondering what just happened. She could still feel the warmth of his lips on her mouth. Then she turned and exited his classroom, worried but feeling a bit relieved that Severus knew what Marcus had tried to do and said he would handle it. Hermione believed he would.

Severus sat down on the stool with a groan, resting his elbow on the lab table and resting his head in his hand. He had almost lost it. He had almost let himself loose on the witch. Her admission had moved him and if she had stayed there one moment longer, he would have swept her into his arms, carried her to his bedroom and fucked her until he could no longer move. No one had ever expressed such care for him or been willing to sacrifice something precious for his sake. It seemed he meant more to the witch than her own virtue. What a jewel Hermione Granger was turning out to be. Gods…when he finally got hold of her…

The wizard collected himself. Now wasn't the time to think about fucking Hermione.

It was time to think about how to deal with a certain violet-eyed pig in wizard's robes.

* * *

A/N: Man oh man. It's about to hit the fan isn't it? Whew, they swung awfully close to the orchard there…but not yet…not yet. Wonder what Dumbledore has up his sleeve? Well let's see in the upcoming chapters. Please review.


	22. A Glove in the Hand

**Chapter 22 ~ A Glove in the Hand…  
**  
Supper in the Great Hall found everyone present but Severus and Minerva, who was off to Hogsmeade with most of the students. Marcus, who was enjoying a rare steak, looked down the table at Hermione and had the nerve to waggle his bushy eyebrows at her. Hermione gave him a black look and picked over her salad. Albus was watching Marcus with a sober expression on his face. The wizard was incorrigible.

The Headmaster was just wondering where the Potions Master was when the staff door was flung open and the wizard entered, immaculately decked out in dress robes and wearing a pair of black leather gloves, one of which he began to remove as he strode past his chair and down the dais, Hermione watching him with wide eyes. He stopped next to Marcus who looked up at him.

"THWACK!"

Severus slapped him in the face with the glove, his dark eyes glittering. Marcus was on his feet in an instant.

"I formerly challenge you to a duel, Mr. Delaluci," the Potions Master said as Marcus rubbed his reddened cheek. "For the exclusive right to court Miss Hermione Granger."

The DA teacher scowled. Severus had given him quite a slap with that glove. Suddenly Marcus threw a right cross, which the Potions Master easily slipped, a small smirk on his pale face.

"I accept," Marcus growled. "Just tell me where and when."

He was miffed he had missed the wizard with his retaliatory blow. Snape was quick. To swing at him again wouldn't be honorable. Marcus was a beast for the most part, but could act honorably if required to. And this situation required it…at least until it came to the actual duel.

Severus looked at Albus.

"I claim the right to an open duel with Cuttlesbury Rules, Headmaster," he said to the old wizard who nodded.

"Very well, Severus…your request has been duly noted. Do you agree, Marcus?" he asked the wizard, whose violet eyes rested on the Potions Master angrily.

"I'm in, whatever rules. You're going to fry, Snape," he seethed at the wizard.

"Just be prepared to put your wand where your mouth is, Mr. Delaluci," Severus said, replacing his glove and striding past Hermione and out the door.

The entire staff and remaining student body were silent with shock as they looked after the wizard. Then every eye turned on Hermione, who blushed furiously.

"Marcus, since Severus initiated Cuttlesbury Rules, you have the option of setting the date and time. The place is already established," Albus said to the blonde wizard, who sat back down, scowling blackly at Hermione.

The little bitch must have gone to the Potions Master and told him everything. He had underestimated her. She wasn't willing to take the high hard one from him just on his claim he could beat the wizard. He had been sure she would do the Gryffindor song and dance. Shit.

Hermione might have gone that route if she hadn't talked to Dumbledore first and tried to handle the situation on her own. But one thing she learned from dealing with Harry and Ron was to find someone to tell when there was trouble brewing. She trusted the Headmaster and had done the wise thing in this case.

"Fine," Marcus said, turning his violet eyes on the Headmaster, "A week from today around this time. Now what are Cuttlesbury Rules?" he asked.

"No lethal hexes are cast during the duel. Only those designed to impair. The arena you will be dueling in has a charm on it that works somewhat like a temporary Wizarding Oath. When combatants enter, they are instantly placed under its influence and cannot cast deadly spells," the Headmaster said, smirking a bit as the wizard's face darkened.

Hermione stared at the Headmaster. Arena? What arena?

"In addition it is not an ordinary arena. There are a number of pillars and mounds which you can utilize for your attacks and defense. The duel is over when one combatant can no longer cast spells. Then a geis comes down that cements the loser to honor the terms of the duel. In the event that you or Severus win, the loser will not be able to approach Miss Granger with the intent of courting or intimacy. Ever," Albus said soberly.

Marcus smiled at this. He could get his vengeance after all. Hermione might not ever accept him in her bed, but he could make it so Snape couldn't have her either. He grinned evilly in the witch's direction.

"That suits me just fine, Headmaster," he said, his eyes on Hermione, who was looking at him with horror.

Marcus was as vindictive as they came. If he had attended Hogwarts, he would have definitely been in Slytherin.

The wizard returned to his meal as the staff and students talked in hushed tones about the duel, glancing at Hermione from time to time. The witch gave it all of ten minutes, then left the Great Hall. Marcus rose and followed her, Albus frowning after him.

Marcus didn't waste any time catching up to the witch.

"So, you decided to tell him, eh?" the wizard said, glowering down at Hermione as she continued to walk quickly, "And fixed it so I couldn't kill him. Maybe you should have been in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor witch. But it won't matter. If you're going to get in any fucking with him, I suggest you start now and try to embed it in memory. Because next Saturday…you're going to lose him forever," the wizard said with an ugly smirk before turning off and heading for the DA corridor.

Hermione watched the wizard stalk away angrily. He was wrong. She hadn't planned this. She knew nothing about the Cuttlesbury Rules of Dueling or any enchanted dueling arena. Obviously Severus had talked to the Headmaster…but Albus looked just as surprised at the Potions Master's entry and subsequent challenge as Hermione did.

Hermione felt a little pulse in her belly as she remembered how the wizard declared the duel was for "the right to court her exclusively" in front of the entire school. Oh, the gossip that was going to go on now. The proximity of their rooms wasn't going to help a bit. And of course it would get back to Harry and Ron, both of whom would be up in arms that Snape would make such a declaration, and then be horrified to find out the witch was actually interested in having a relationship with the wizard.

Gods, Severus had slapped Marcus hard with that glove. It must have been very satisfying to the wizard. Hermione wouldn't have minded taking a whack at the blonde wizard herself, preferably with a Quidditch bat.

Hermione paused at the entrance to the dungeon corridor, then turned around. She needed to check something out.

* * *

Madame Pince was happily re-cataloguing the Restricted Section when Hermione walked into the library and gave her a precursory wave as she went straight to the book catalogue. She pulled open the "C" drawer.

"Cuttlesbury…Cuttlesbury," she said, leafing through the cards.

She found several books and wrote the reference numbers down on a piece of parchment, then located them on the shelves. Carrying an armload of tomes, she sat down at the nearest table and began to read.

**Cuttlesbury, Augustus b.1487 – d.1676  
Father of the Cuttlesbury Rules of Dueling.**

Hermione found out that Augustus Cuttlesbury was an aristocrat who lost two sons, several friends and numerous acquaintances to wizarding duels in which they were called out by wizards far superior in skill. At that time, dueling was also being used as a tool of assassination, wizards being hired by enemies to call out and kill individuals they wanted out of the way for one reason or another. After a long and unsuccessful campaign to make dueling illegal, Cuttlesbury instituted the Cuttlesbury Rules, a method of dueling where a wizard won by defeating his opponent, rather than killing him, supported by a spell to insure the rules were followed.

It was an idea whose time had come, and simply had to be invoked by one of the combatants. The other could then set the time and place of the match. In addition, the area where the duel was held was to provide cover and the combatants were allowed to move about the arena, rather than pace off and stand stationary as spells were fired. This was done in order to give less skillful wizards a sporting chance of winning. It was also called "The Gentleman's Duel." The loser of the duel was then magically bound to honor whatever the terms of the duel were. In this case, it was not to pursue or be intimately involved with her.

Hermione's blood ran a little cold at the thought of this. What if Severus didn't win? She could never be with him. And Marcus was determined that she wouldn't be.

The witch sighed. This was awful.

Severus just had to win. He just had to.

* * *

The Potions Master returned to his rooms and removed his leather gloves. It had been quite satisfying to strike the surprised Marcus. Severus would have enjoyed it more if he used his fists, but that would have undoubtedly caused a brawl in the Great Hall. The brawling could wait until the duel itself. The combatants weren't limited to using spells. They could physically attack each other as well. Severus hoped he would get the opportunity to knock out a few of the wizard's teeth.

He loosened the collar of his dress robes and prepared himself a firewhiskey, carrying it from the small bar in the corner of his study to the armchair resting in front of the fire. He took a sip and grimaced a bit as the fiery liquid slid down his throat, warming him. His dark eyes rested on the flame for a bit. By challenging Marcus he had done the honorable thing by Hermione, but was also taking a great risk. If the DA teacher bested him, he would lose the witch forever…regulated to being nothing more than an acquaintance for the rest of their lives. The Potions Master's eyes narrowed resolutely.

He would not lose to Marcus. Hermione was too precious to lose.

Severus had quite an arsenal of both defensive and offensive spells, but wasn't going to take any chances. Tomorrow evening and every evening until the duel, he planned on brushing up on his skills in the Room of Requirement. He might even visit the ROR at Order Headquarters. That room generated opponents from the mind of the trainee. He could blast Marcus to hell as much as he liked there, though the golem would be only a basic construct. If he were familiar with Marcus' fighting skills, the golem would be much more challenging. But he had to work with what was available.

He wasn't worried about Marcus' knowledge of the Dark Arts. The Potions Master could have taught that class as well, if not better than the wizard. He was prepared to face whatever Marcus threw at him. He was prepared to win.

The wizard took another sip of his firewhiskey, his mind turning towards Hermione and how close he came to whisking her away to his bed this afternoon. He wouldn't have asked her. Just taken her.

His cock throbbed powerfully.

"Soon," he thought at it, draining his glass and setting it down on the small table next to the armchair.

As far as Hermione went, the wizard had made the decision that Friday night would be the night he took her…after their date. He knew exactly what he was going to do to wipe the memories of Lucius and Marcus from the witch's mind. He would make his preparations Thursday night and have his room ready for her when they returned. By the time Severus finished with Hermione, the only man she'd want embedded in her psyche and her body would be him. Uncreative indeed.

The wizard growled in the back of his throat at the thought of her erroneous assessment of his sexual prowess. He would correct that perception thoroughly. Last night Hermione proved she was quite limber when they tangoed and she had liked his roughness during the dance.

Both qualities would come in handy, to be sure.

* * *

A/N: Wow, a duel with Cuttlesbury Rules. Ought to be interesting. And Friday night is to be The Night. Mmm mmm. Hope the week goes fast, don't you? Anyway, please review.


	23. The Time Approaches

**Chapter 23 ~ The Time Approaches  
**  
Hermione didn't see Severus again until Tuesday afternoon, and he hadn't been in the Great Hall for meals since he challenged Marcus. There was quite an air of mystery and intrigue surrounding the Potions Master, brief glimpses of him being caught on the upper floors of the castle during the late evening hours before he disappeared. During the day, he taught classes as usual. His pupils were more attentive than usual to him, even the dullest students staring at him in rapt attention. The wizard attributed it to his calling out of Marcus Delaluci. He was something of a celebrity for this. A mad celebrity. He must be mad to challenge a Dark Arts teacher.

Hermione found young witches watching her closely whenever she ventured out of her lab or ate in the Great Hall. They were wondering what it was about the bookish Spells Mistress that made men want to fight over her. She was pretty, yes…but not beautiful…at least by their standards. She wore no makeup, nor did she dress alluringly. Her hair was always in a near state of distress. It seemed all Hermione did was stay in her lab and go to the library, which in fact she pretty much did. But there had to be something about her that was special. Especially since both the Potions Master and the DA teacher wanted to court her.

That the snarky Potions Master even thought about courting a witch was a shock to the students. Severus was seen as cold, unfeeling and uninterested in anything other than potions, pop quizzes, assigning tons of work and generally making their lives utterly miserable. The idea that he might kiss or even shag a witch was enough to send collective shudders throughout their ranks. What was worse, the Spells Mistress did not look disgusted at all about the possibility of becoming the Potions Master's girlfriend. The consensus was she was either desperate, blind or both.

What had the young witches on point however, was Hermione had somehow attracted the attention of the delicious Marcus Delaluci, who was the wet dream of many a seventh year witch. Luckily for the young witches Marcus kept a strict hands-off policy of students…at least until after they graduated. To his dubious credit the wizard had fucked a number of former students who "came back to say hello" however. During his several years at Hogwarts, Marcus had popped more cherries than a cherry picker. But he was a fun teacher, and most of the students hoped he'd kick the shit out of the dark, snarky Professor, so they could rejoice vicariously in his victory.

Hermione saw the wizard entering his office as she was leaving her room for supper.

"Hello Severus," she called to the wizard.

Severus stopped and looked at her, and even from a distance she could make out heat in his dark eyes.

"Hello Hermione," he replied in a voice so silky that Hermione could have just slid on the deep rich tones straight into his arms.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I thought…well…I thought you may have forgotten about me," she said, approaching the wizard.

Severus blinked at her several times as if he couldn't digest this statement. Was the witch crazy?

"I assure you, Hermione," he said, his eyes glittering, "I have not forgotten you. We have our date Friday night…we will catch up then. Presently, I am focusing on the upcoming duel with Mr. Delaluci. I must win."

When he said this, Severus gave Hermione a very intense look that shot right to her belly. Her amber eyes reflected the heat. Severus swallowed.

"And there is another reason I have been staying away from you. That look in your eyes…it is too…inviting," he breathed. "I have definite plans for you witch, and will not have you ruin them by tempting me to early action."

Hermione had to ask him…just because he was so tantalizing.

"What kind of plans?" she asked the wizard, whose dark eyes went hooded.

"You'll see Friday night," he replied in a low, sexy voice that made Hermione shudder with anticipation. Severus scowled at her.

"You see what I mean? I must go, Hermione…before…" Severus said, faltering as he looked down at the witch.

"Oh what the hell," he thought as he suddenly grabbed Hermione, swung her against the office door and pressed his body hard against her, kissing her hungrily, his hands sliding over her shoulders. Severus could feel her softness beneath her robes and reflexively ground himself against her body, his erection evident. He shouldn't be doing this, but damn she felt so good.

Hermione was taken by surprise, and the ferocity of her response startled her. It was as if the wizard had poured a bucket of fire over her head when he pressed against her so suddenly, and now her entire body was aflame. His tongue was hungry, insistent, exploring every inch of her mouth. Her nipples hardened and her core started tingling.

"Oh gods," she gasped against the wizard's mouth, starting to move her body against him wantonly.

Hermione's moan of pleasure seemed to reach the Professor, and with an effort he pulled away from her body, looking down into her amber eyes. The witch was almost writhing against the door, and tried to pull him back against her. He didn't resist her. He should have, but he didn't.

"Oh Merlin, give me strength," he hissed as he dove back in, this time lifting the witch and pinning her against the door, nearly raping her mouth…Hermione gasping against him, ready to wrap her legs around his waist so she could feel his hardness against her core.

This time a cry of "Oh my gods, he's kissing her!" broke them apart as a group of young Gryffindors approached, their eyes wide and faces screwed up with what could only be described as deep disgust. The Professor put Hermione down and pinched his nose.

He'd forgotten he'd assigned them an hour's detention this evening for talking among themselves when they were supposed to be brewing.

"This is why I haven't been seeing you," he said to the witch, scowling as if it were all her fault they had been caught by students.

The group of seven students stopped in front of the office door, two or three looking quite green.

"We're here for detention, Professor," one student piped up.

"Really. And I thought you all just came by to make my day," Severus replied snarkily, "Now get in the classroom!"

The students all skittered down the hall and turned into the classroom as he instructed. Severus looked at Hermione, his eyes smoldering.

"I don't want to see you again until Friday, witch, when we leave for our date. Friday…we'll take care of this," he said to her angrily.

Hermione felt a gush wet her inner thighs at the Potions Master's hot, harsh demeanor. Her darker nature was definitely doing a little jig. He had lost it. His cool, disciplined facade had fallen before her. Gods, she hoped he'd lose it the same way on Friday.

He was delicious.

"Goodbye," the Potions Master snapped at her, stalking off to his classroom with a very odd gait. He must have had an enormous erection.

"Goodbye, Severus," Hermione breathed, slumping against the Potions office door and smiling before floating off to supper, her entire body tingling.

The way the witch was feeling, more than likely she was going to have to take things in hand again when she returned to her rooms. But she was in the last stretch of self-gratification. Friday was only three days away.

Hermione had a feeling they were going to be the longest three days of her life.

* * *

Severus practiced his defensive and offensive spells every night that week in the ROR, and went to Order headquarters twice to practice. He had a couple of golem sessions, but the most exciting practice was the final night when Kingsley and Tonks got in on the act as his opponents.

"I always wanted to send a stinging hex up your robes, you snarky bastard," Tonks said to Severus good-naturedly, grinning like a pixie. "I owe you for making Potions a living hell for me all those years ago."

"Tonks, I assure you, it was only when you entered my classroom that it seemed to become a roaring lake of fire. Was there a cauldron that you didn't manage to stumble into, turn over or explode?" he responded as they walked into the ROR.

Tonks face went dark at the memory. She had been by far the clumsiest student at Hogwarts, forever running into and breaking things. Teachers used to charm items in place when she entered a class. It took a lot of training up by Kingsley to get her past that…though she could still on occasion be counted on to make noise at the worst possible moment. Good thing the Auror could fight her ass off.

There was one area that Tonks excelled in which Kingsley could attest to if he wasn't such a gentleman. And that area was sex. Tonks was an metamorphmagus and Kingsley's lover. The witch could become anything she envisioned and any man who was lucky enough to tangle with her was in for quite an experience, especially when she let go. Anything could happen with the witch and usually did. Extra limbs, orifices, mouths…Tonks was a virtual smorgasbord of sexual pleasure. Kingsley was one very satisfied wizard and Tonks was the secret of his apparent mellowness.

The ROR took on the appearance of a small stone coliseum. Stone columns and stepped stone mounds were scattered about, offering cover to the combatants. At first, they had a rousing free for all, hexes flying freely as they streaked from pillar to pillar, aiming at each other and getting in some pretty nasty hexes. Severus was dodging a spell Kingsley shot at him when Tonks came flying over a mound, screaming like an Amazon and caught him in the chest with a flying front kick that sent him sprawling on his back, the witch placing one foot on his chest and pointing her wand at his face, a wicked little grin spread across her features.

"Score one for the former student," she gloated before being blasted off of the Potions Master by Kingsley.

"And one for the former student's lover," the black wizard chortled as he dove behind a pillar avoiding the blast Severus sent his way. Kingsley peeked out from behind the white stone column.

"Now that is just plain ungrateful, Severus," the wizard said to his pale opponent.

"It's a duel, Kingsley, not a party," the Potions Master called back, his back pressed against a small mound, his black eyes searching for Tonks, who seemed to have disappeared.

She reappeared suddenly on the left of him, running low, her wand drawn. Severus heard her however and flung himself out of the way, rolling across the ground and catching her with an Expelliamus that sent her soaring. She landed on her back hard.

"Damn," she said through gritted teeth as she looked up at the smirking wizard, who had his wand trained on her heart.

"Just giving you a little of your own, witch," the Potions Master smirked down at her before helping her to her feet.

After a very animated and somewhat painful exercise, Severus got down to serious business, dueling first with one Auror then the other, full blasts. He beat both of them, using a few techniques he had developed over the week designed to give him an advantage. They were quite effective.

As they limped from the Room of Requirement, Kingsley said, "I would sure like to sit in on that duel, Severus. I'd love to see you in action. If tonight is any indication of your skill, your opponent is in for a hard fight. Good thing it's Cuttlesbury Rules. You're fast. You'd be deadly in a full on duel."

"You can sit in. It is an open duel," Severus replied, "I imagine there will be several hundred people there, all hoping to witness my defeat. The duel will be held this coming Saturday at five, in the enchanted arena located beneath Hogwarts in the sub-dungeons."

"Well, we'll be there cheering you on, Severus, don't worry about that," Tonks said, smiling at the wizard before grimacing as she took the stairs.

After imbibing a few pain and healing potions, Severus apparated back to Hogwarts, very satisfied with the night. He was ready to face Marcus.

The wizard showered and prepared for bed, his thoughts turning to Hermione. Tomorrow night he wouldn't be alone in his four-poster, and he wouldn't be sleeping. Hermione would be his final pleasure before facing Marcus. He felt somewhat like a soldier going off to war, one who took the time to indulge himself with a woman fully before facing death. Severus was not facing death, but he was facing the possible loss of the only witch he had ever wanted to be part of his life. That was close enough to living death to make his belly tighten a bit.

No. No. He could have no doubts. He would win. He had to. His happiness was at stake. His and Hermione's both.

* * *

Friday went quickly for Hermione. She could hardly work, she was so excited about her date with Severus. Where was he taking her? The wizard had instructed her to wear comfortable, casual clothes and trainers and to eat a light meal. She had on jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt. Both fit her curves quite nicely.

Now Hermione sat in her study, her hands on her knees, looking at the door expectantly, waiting for the wizard. She was looking forward to the date, but there also was what might be occurring after the date.

"Friday…we will take care of this," Severus had said.

Did that mean he planned to ask her to his bed? If so, Hermione was going to need her trainers to give her traction when she bolted into his private rooms. She was beyond randy for the wizard. When Severus crushed her against the office door and ravaged her mouth like a starving man, she had so wanted him to fuck her. There was no other way to put it. He could have opened her robes, lowered her jeans and knickers and banged her against that door until she had splinters and she wouldn't have cared as long as she had him.

A heavy knock sounded on the door. Hermione stood up, ran her hand over her hair, straightened her shirt and walked to the door pulling it open.

Severus stood there, his dark eyes glinting down at her. His silky hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, and he wore a black t-shirt, black Dockers, held up by a Slytherin belt, (which almost made the witch swoon) black socks and black trainers. He wore his ring and looked dark and delicious to the witch.

"I see you are ready," Severus purred at Hermione, referring both to the date, and to intimacy.

"So ready, Severus," she replied, her voice almost a whisper.

Unable to help himself, Severus kissed her lips lightly.

"So am I," he said silkily, "but first…our date."

Hermione felt a thrill run through her body at the wizard's reply. Severus slipped his arm in hers and led her back toward his rooms, opening the office door. Hermione hesitated.

"Why are we going to your rooms?" she asked him.

The wizard smirked at her.

"Are you afraid to be alone with me in my rooms, Hermione?" he asked her, his eyes on her mouth.

Hermione swallowed.

"No…I just thought we would be heading for the main hall," she said as Severus opened the door and practically shoved her through, making a big production of warding it shut before turning to the witch. He was purposely trying to put her on edge. Cat and mouse again.

"Isn't this cozy?" he breathed, moving close to the witch.

"Yes," Hermione replied, feeling herself becoming intoxicated from the wizard's closeness.

"Take me on your desk," she thought, her eyes going half-lidded "right now. Don't even ask me. Just tear my clothes off and do it."

Severus saw a look he recognized in the witch's eyes. It was a look most witches shared when they were extremely aroused. He called it the "Fuck me" look. He grabbed Hermione's hand tightly and opened the door to his study.

"Let's go," he said, his voice hoarse and not looking at the witch.

They were too damn close to his bedroom. He had to get her out of here or there would be no date. Only one extremely long fuckfest.

"Go? Go where?" Hermione said rather dreamily. Her lust was really taking her over. Fuck the date…where was the bed?

"Here," Severus replied, gathering the witch's body against his and disapparating.

* * *

A/N: Ooh. Some very hot moments between Severus and Hermione. Lol on the group of students cockblocking and Severus getting pissed at Hermione for arousing him. Well, it won't be long now. Wonder where he's taking her? We'll find out next chappie. Lemons on the horizon! :::rubbing hands together gleefully::: Please review


	24. The Surprise

**Chapter 24 ~ The Surprise  
**

The couple appeared on a rolling, green landscape at the bottom of a rise. Hermione looked around as Severus released her, having the feeling that she'd been here before. There was nothing but open land as far as the eye could see.

"Where are we?" she asked, gazing around. "This looks familiar…but I can't place it."

Severus gave her a half-smirk and took her arm.

"Come on," he said beginning to walk up the rise with the witch. When they reached the crest of the rise, Hermione's eyes grew round as saucers.

"I know this place! This was where the Quidditch World Cup was held when Ireland defeated Bulgaria. But that's not the stadium," she said looking across the landscape.

"No, it's not," Severus agreed looking down at Hermione as her face split into a huge smile.

"Oh Severus! It's an amusement park!" she gushed, clapping her hands together like a little girl as the wizard's eyes drank her delight in.

It seemed he had struck gold again.

"Come on!" Hermione said, grasping the pale wizard's hand and charging down the slope, dragging Severus after her toward the great fenced in area. It looked as if thousands of people were in attendance, great crowds of them milling about, huge wizarding rides towering over them, whirling, twisting and plunging in the fading light.

Hermione stopped for a moment to watch, Severus standing close behind her, the witch's eyes shining as a roller coaster car filled with screaming passengers looped the loop in mid-air, flying off the tracks as it did so, then landed with a jolt back on the rails before diving straight down, disappearing with its shrieking cargo. A Ferris wheel spun slowly in the normal vertical position, then slowly changed, tilting horizontally, its passengers held in place by magic. As the sun set, thousands upon thousands of colored lights blinked on, turning a magical place even more magical.

"Severus…this is wonderful. I haven't been to an amusement park for years," she said looking up at him. Then she embraced him and stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I thought you might enjoy it," the wizard said, looking down at her and thinking the best ride she was going to experience tonight would be 'The Snapenator' in a few hours. He grinned slightly and let her lead him to the ticket booth.

The wizard paid for two full passes and both he and Hermione were fit with bracelets that could not be removed until they exited the park. If removal were attempted, the bracelets would keen loudly, attracting amusement park employees who would then escort the offending witch or wizard from the park. The bracelets were made this way so they wouldn't be shared between visitors.

A large signboard stood next to the ticket booth. At the top of it was a list of park rules. Reading down the list, Severus discovered that there was a dampening spell on the bracelets which keep visitors from performing magic. No disillusioned passengers sneaking on rides here. Severus scowled a bit, then looked at his ring. No problem. He had no intention on waiting in long lines to get on rides.

The signboard also had the names and descriptions of the most popular rides. He looked down the list and pointed at one.

"This sounds interesting," he said to Hermione who read the name.

"The Urinator? Severus, you have to be joking," she said, laughing.

"It sounds exciting," he said, looking interested.

"Exciting enough to make you piss your trousers," Hermione replied.

Severus didn't care. They were going to get on that ride before the night was over. The wizard bought Hermione a huge multi-colored cotton candy, and the witch held on to his arm as she ate it, drinking in everything wide-eyed. She stopped in front of a sign.

The Flying Carpet Ride.

They couldn't see the ride…a large curtain rising to an amazing height was draped before it. It was a one-way curtain. Patrons on the ride itself could see all around the park, but those waiting couldn't see the ride in action..

"That sounds nice," Hermione said.

Severus thought they were hiding the ride for a reason but didn't say anything other than, "Let's get in line."

"All right," Hermione said walking to the end of the long line. She was stopped by Severus, who looped his arm through hers and twisted the ring.

"Follow me," he said walking to the front of the line and slipping between waiting patrons. He twisted the ring again.

"Hey!" a witch said behind them, "When did you get here? I didn't see you standing here!"

Severus scowled down at her and the other frowning patrons.

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough," he replied, facing forward and ignoring the witch's protestations until she stopped and stood behind the couple sullenly.

"Severus…we cut," Hermione whispered to him, looking uncomfortable.

"No one saw us cut, so that is a matter of opinion," the wizard said, "As far as I'm concerned, we just got in line. Only our placing was…strategic."

Hermione sighed. She was going to have to get used to the wizard. But it was kind of nice not to have to wait more than half an hour. Presently the line moved up and a wizard in a turban parted the curtain to show them a small Persian rug with tassels on each end drifting about six inches in the air. They were at the base of a rather tall citadel with windows all running all around its smooth glassy surface.

"Welcome to the Magic Flying Carpet Ride. Please mount the carpet. Sir, you first," the wizard said, gesturing to Severus. The wizard sat down on the carpet.

"Now Miss, you sit between his legs and scoot back. You might want to hold on to her, sir," the wizard said to Severus with a wink.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her back against him possessively.

"Now, there will be no need to panic at any point on the carpet. You are both held on by magic and there are secondary protections as well. Now, enjoy your ride," the wizard said.

He said an invocation and the carpet took off gently, flying in a slow, spiraling pattern around the tower. Inside the windows were actors playing out scenes. Caliphs, soldiers and servants going about their royal business and duties. One window showed scantily clad dancing girls. Severus cleared his throat a little and Hermione elbowed him lightly.

"You don't have to eye them when you have me," she said.

"Indeed," the wizard said, tightening his hold around Hermione's waist and lowering his lips to her throat, kissing it gently and teasingly.

Hermione sighed as the wizard's lips moved over her flesh softly, leaving a trail of fire in their wake and she pressed back against him until she felt his shaft throbbing against her buttocks.

The wizard groaned and let his hands slip to her breasts, fondling the witch, his breathing increasing as they gently floated upward. He pressed his cock against her soft ass.

"I'm going to love fucking you," Severus breathed into Hermione's ear passionately, as he began to caress her breasts with more alacrity, the witch moving against him, moaning, sighing, her eyes closed in pleasure at the feel of his hands on her body.

Severus could feel the hardened peaks of her nipples beneath his palms and tweaked them making the witch hiss and press back against him, rolling her ass. The wizard slid one hand down her belly and over her thigh, tempted to slip his fingers inside her jeans and touch her heat.

Hermione's head lolled back against the wizard's shoulder, her mouth open.

"Kiss me, Severus…let me taste you," she whispered, overcome with need. The wizard did so, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as the witch worked her body against him, needing to get closer. Gods…she couldn't stand this.

"Severus," she groaned, "Do you think we could…"

"No," he whispered, licking around the witch's ear. "This ride won't last long enough."

"I'm burning up," Hermione groaned, her pelvis thrusting forward.

"Damn," Severus thought as they reached the top of the citadel and the carpet stopped.

The witch and wizard didn't notice as they continued their passionate petting.

"Severus," Hermione hissed with need.

"Yes…yes. I'm with you witch," he said softly, beginning to work his hand under the waist of her jeans, his hand pressed against her hot flesh, slipping under her knickers. He would give her release…

Suddenly the carpet plummeted, free-falling through the air, Hermione screaming at the top of her lungs, turning and clutching Severus, whose eyes were wide in shock. Something was wrong with the carpet. They were falling to their deaths.

The wizard held on to the witch, wrapping his body around hers protectively, their hair streaming upward as they descended, the windows of the citadel whizzing by and growing broader as they approached the base.

"Hold on, Hermione!" Severus cried to the shrieking witch, doing his best to curl around her and absorb the brunt of the impact. Perhaps she would survive. He closed his eyes and waited for the end. At least he was with someone who cared about him.

Suddenly the carpet slowed, then dropped low, stopping

"Ride's over," said the grinning turbaned wizard. Severus was knotted securely around Hermione. Another couple caught by surprise.

Hermione stopped screaming.

"We're alive?" she asked incredulously.

"Apparently so," Severus said, unwrapping his body from around hers, and getting off the carpet. He helped Hermione off, the witch trembling so badly he pulled her into him to comfort her.

"This is a terrible ride," she said to the turbaned wizard, who was grinning broadly. It was a good thing that she couldn't use her wand. He'd be wrapped in that damned turban like a mummy if she could.

Severus couldn't help smirking. He thought the ride wonderful in retrospect. Perhaps it was a good thing they dropped when they did. Things were rather heated at the top of the citadel. The cold fear that washed over them had been like getting hit with a bucket of never-ending ice water. They cooled quickly.

"Come on, Hermione. Time for the next ride," he said to the witch, leading her out the exit.

The exit was in a different location than the entrance. If the waiting patrons got a load of the people who just finished the ride, they would know to expect something frightening. They really had the Flying Carpet Ride set up well.

Once outside, Hermione caught her breath, then started laughing hysterically.

"Gods, Severus…that was great," she said, holding her stomach. She was able to appreciate the ride now that the fear was out of her system.

"Yes it was," the wizard agreed.

Hermione stopped laughing. She could tell by the wizard's eyes that he wasn't talking about the carpet ride. The wizard lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"I think we should stick to rides that have other passengers, Hermione…or we will have nothing to look forward to at the end of our date…" he said softly, but there was iron under his voice.

"Yes we would," Hermione countered, her amber eyes heating up.

"More."

Severus drew in a deep, steadying breath, then started off, yanking the witch behind him roughly toward the next ride.

"Come on, witch…we have a date to finish," he said darkly.

* * *

Severus and Hermione made the rounds of the amusement park, cutting in line and getting on the choicest rides in mere minutes, leaving a crowd of grumbling, complaining patrons behind them. Severus silenced quite a few with a deadly glare. Even without the threat of magical harm, he was a daunting wizard.

They rode the Ferris wheel, the Spinner, which was an actual spider of immense proportions that slung them about in a web balloon, Hermione screaming at the top of her lungs and clutching Severus for dear life. The wizard loved it. They then went on the rollercoaster Hermione saw when they first arrived. Not only did it loop the loop in midair without tracks, it took them in close proximity to fire-breathing dragons, club-wielding trolls, snarling Manticoras and a slew of other magical monsters and creatures. Severus was almost sure they were sensate illusions…it would be too difficult to train real creatures not to pluck at least one tasty, screaming human out of the cars as they passed.

They went on numerous rides, but never made it to the Urinator. Both witch and wizard decided against it when they saw the departing riders actually being scourgified of piss. Severus won Hermione a huge stuffed dragon from a booth, by filling up a balloon with water from a provided wand faster than anyone else. Finally the crowds thinned and the lights of the rides began winking out as they were closed down for the night.

Severus carried the ridiculous stuffed dragon for the witch as they walked toward the exit. They were both silent…knowing what was ahead. Finally Severus spoke.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked the witch, his dark eyes washing over her petite form.

"Yes, I had a wonderful time," she said.

"The night isn't over, witch…not if you don't want it to be," he said.

Hermione looked up at him.

"I don't Severus. I feel as if I don't want it to ever be over," she said softly.

The wizard stared at the witch, his dark eyes seeming even darker than normal.

"I will make tonight last, witch. Tonight all my strength is yours," he said in a low voice, slipping his arm through hers. "Come, let us return to Hogwarts. We have much to discover about each other and ourselves."

He pulled Hermione close and disapparated.

Their moment had arrived.

* * *

A/N: Aw, he took her to an amusement park. How sweet. Things sure got hot on that carpet ride. Lol, even Severus thought they were going to die when it dropped. It was sweet how he tried to protect Hermione with his body. Even the rides are cock-blocking in this story. Lol. Anyway, the lemons are ahead. Please review.


	25. Clearing Out

**Chapter 25 ~ Clearing Out  
**  
Hermione and Severus apparated directly to his private rooms, the wizard releasing the witch and carrying the stuffed dragon over to his desk and setting it on top of it, before turning toward the witch, who stood in the middle of the study staring at him.

Severus noticed she was trembling…he wasn't sure if it was from nervousness or need. Probably a combination of both. He strode toward her and the witch took a reflexive step back, and he paused, cocking his head at her.

"Do you want to leave, Hermione? You are free to go if you aren't ready for me," the wizard said quietly, though every fiber in his body was praying the witch wasn't having second thoughts…especially after that carpet ride.

"No, Severus. I don't want to go…I want to stay. It's just that it's so real now…you're so real," she said softly.

He began to advance again, the witch's eyes seeming luminous as she looked at him.

"So you do want me," he said to her, stopping mere inches away. Hermione could feel the heat of his body drawing her in like a magnet. She stepped closer to him.

"Yes," she whispered, "I do want you. I want to know what you're like when you're not saving a witch's life."

The Potions Master almost laughed. Almost.

"I assure you I am much different than I was that night, Hermione Granger. I have the impression you believe me to be a bit uncreative in the sex department," he said to her silkily, reaching out and catching the bottom of her t-shirt, "That I lack the 'creativity' of Marcus and Lucius."

Hermione started to protest his belief, but thought better of it.

Severus drew Hermione's t-shirt up slowly, the witch raising her arms to accommodate him. The Potions Master removed her shirt and dropped it to the floor, his eyes resting on her bra-encased full breasts and flat belly, before shifting to her face.

"I intend to show you witch, that I am more than enough wizard for you. You will want nor need any other wizard to meet your needs. Neither Marcus or Lucius have anything on me," he said, a bit of rawness seeping into his voice as he reached around and unclasped her bra, drawing it down her arms and dropping it on top of her shirt.

Again Severus' eyes fell to her breasts, much hotter now as he took in their beauty, Hermione's dark nipples drawn into tight knots. He bit his lip against the throb in his pants as he began to swell.

"Gods witch, I want to crawl inside of you," he hissed at her before drawing her half-dressed body against him and claiming her mouth almost brutally, his pale hands caressing her back, then sliding around to cup her breasts appreciatively. The wizard groaned into her mouth as he felt Hermione's hands slide into his hair, pulling him in, her voice muffled as she moaned, blown away by his hunger.

This was what the Potions Master had missed all his life, a woman who would be with him for the long term. A lover, a companion…a witch all his own. His mind drifted back to the conversation they had, how Hermione told him she would be willing to sacrifice herself to protect him, to protect what they could have together. Desire poured over the wizard in a way he had never felt before.

Not breaking the kiss, Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and lifted her, the witch's legs instantly wrapping around his waist, her core pressing against his erection. The Potions Master slid his one hand into her hair, gripping it and pulling her head back roughly, attacking her throat as he strode with her into his bedroom and placed her on the floor. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the sloe-eyed witch.

"Divesto," he breathed and watched as her clothing melted away, leaving Hermione bare and beautiful before his eyes.

"Divesto," he said again, pointing his wand at himself this time, and his clothing also disappeared, leaving his strong, lean body bare and tense, his huge cock erect and throbbing for entry. His wand clattered to the floor.

"I will make you forget Marcus, Lucius and any other wizard you found pleasure with witch," he breathed, pulling Hermione against him and hissing as her warm, soft flesh met his, his cock trapped between them, Hermione gasping at the contact.

Waves of desire flowed over the witch's body in pulses. She couldn't even speak, she was so far gone. All she knew was she wanted the wizard to take her, possess her, free her from the burning ache inside. Severus fell to her throat again, his pale hands caressing and exploring her body, clutching and kneading her flesh, memorizing the curves of her body with his fingertips and palms.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as low as he could and leaned her back, so she was arching just like when they tangoed. He lowered his mouth to her breast and suckled her tightly budded nipple, swirling his tongue around it, then sucking hard, Hermione crying out for more. And he gave her more, moving from one breast to the other, kissing, sucking, licking and nibbling until the witch was gyrating in his arms so wildly, he could barely hold on to her. Never had a witch reacted to him this way…but again, he never felt the urge to take a woman the way he wanted to take Hermione.

There were three lovers that impressed her besides himself. Firenze, Marcus, then Lucius. Those were the memories he had to replace. He dragged Hermione to his bed and laid her out so her feet were on the floor, then knelt and moved between them.

"Firenze was the first to make an impression on you witch," the wizard breathed, lifting her legs to his shoulders and for the first time getting a look as her sweet, pink core. The scent of her was delicious, arousing and the Potions Master had to swallow down the saliva that formed in his mouth.

"Your memory of Firenze will be the first to be replaced."

Severus lowered his mouth to Hermione's core, locking his mouth to her nether lips and sucking softly before sliding his tongue over and between them, swirling his tongue around her clit as if it were a nipple. The witch arched up, panting and moaning as the wizard went to work on her pussy, licking, sucking and teasing the sensitive pink flesh until the man in the boat was standing at rigid attention and Hermione was howling with pleasure, the Potions Master's arms holding her in place, lapping at her determinedly, listening to every sound she made and learning her as he repeated the acts that made her keen the loudest. Sucking on her clit made the witch wild and she bucked against his face.

Suddenly the Potions Master pulled away from the witch and flipped, falling on his back in the bed. He turned Hermione over forcefully and pulled her up over him so she straddled his face, then continued in his worship of her womanhood, holding her ass securely as he thrust his tongue inside her rhythmically. Hermione groaned and ground her pussy down on his face frantically as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Severus grasped her clit between his teeth and tugged.

It was as if he pulled a stopper out.

Hermione shrieked and came, her fluids pouring over the Potions Master's face as he greedily drank the shuddering witch's ambrosia down, not missing a drop of it as Hermione convulsively thrust herself downward, fitfully as his tongue collected every drop of her release, not stopping until he felt the witch give a final shudder and relax, having finished climaxing for the first time.

The wizard rolled her gently off of him and to her back, sliding up the bed and looking at her face, which was still quite red from coming. Hermione was still panting, but opened her eyes slowly and looked at the wizard with a tired smile, her damp hair stuck to her temples. Hermione's pleasure was palpable, and the Potions Master was quite pleased as he looked at her.

"Was it good, witch?" he asked her, one pale hand rising to caress her lower belly gently.

"Yessss," she sighed. "Soooo good, Severus. Gods you can use your tongue," she replied, her breathing slowing now.

Severus' eyes fell to the witch's small, full mouth. He'd like to feel it around his cock, but had time for that. He needed to clear Marcus now.

Severus suddenly grabbed the witch, clutching her against his body and stood up, carrying her across the room to a clear area of the wall, and locking his arms under her knees, spreading her thighs wide and nestling between them.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" she asked him softly, still dazed from her climax.

"Oh yes, I'm going to fuck you, Hermione…now and later. All night, witch. All night," he breathed, positioning the head of his cock against her opening, the witch buckling as she felt his girth resting against her.

"You're so big, Severus," she whispered.

"Every inch of me is for your pleasure, witch," he replied, kissing her deeply as he began to enter her. He groaned as the head of his cock sunk into her soft, wet, tight heat, followed by his shaft, sliding deep inside her pulsing sleeve.

Hermione let out a moan of ecstasy as she felt his hardness stretch and penetrate her, and pulled away from his mouth as he entered her.

"Oh gods yes, Severus. Oh…oh…yes," she groaned, her chin resting on his shoulder as the wizard buried his cock inside her slowly until he was fully immersed, his eyes fluttering with pleasure at her acceptance. After enjoying her heat for a moment or two, the Professor recovered and rolled his shoulder so Hermione leaned her head back and he could see her face. Severus looked at the pinned witch, his dark eyes feral and nostrils flared.

"I hope you can take a strong fucking witch, because that is the only way I give it," he breathed, his eyes washing over her as if looking for any last minute signs of weakness.

In answer, Hermione rolled her pelvis, the wizard hissing from the sensation of his cock rolling between her tight walls.

"I need to feel you," she whispered, pressing her pelvis forward and forcing him deeper inside her body. "I can't remember ever wanting to feel a wizard fuck me so badly."

Damn. Did the witch have any idea what she was doing to him?

"Wrap your arms around my neck. Hold on to me," he hissed, drawing back, Hermione writhing anxiously at the feel of his withdrawal.

The wizard hesitated, his eyes locked on her face. He wanted to see her expression when she received him. Suddenly, he drove forward, driving his full length into Hermione who let out a choked gasp as his power hit her, buckled and orgasmed, her body temperature soaring, the witch literally heating up in his arms.

"Shit," Severus gasped as he thrust into the climaxing witch over and over, shuddering as his pale body flexed and arched, squishing through her release, the scent, sound and feel of the witch taking him over.

Hermione's eyes were glazed with passion, locked on his face and unfocused, her mouth open, her body jerking up and down the wall as the Potions Master fucked her, his hips rocking back and forth, then winding round and round as he strove to touch every part of the beautiful creature crying out his name.

"Severus…oh…Severus…damn," Hermione groaned as he picked up speed, stepping back a bit, his hands cupping the witch's ass and holding her steady as he fucked her, only her shoulders holding her up on the wall. His loins were sticky with the witch's release, and his balls slapped against her

"Is it good witch? Is it?" he hissed, tearing into Hermione's sweetness hungrily, loving the slide of her pussy over his shaft, the check and snap of her body as he drove to her full depth, the note of lust and acceptance in her voice as she rebounded from his stroke. Gods she felt exquisite as she surrendered to him. She shrieked his name.

"I'll take that as a yes…" he groaned, pulling her off the wall, lifting her up and jerking her down, barely feeling her weight at all, his black eyes focused on the apex of their bodies, biting his lip as he watched his thick tool disappearing between her soaked thighs.

Damn the witch was strong, hanging on to his shoulders and leaning back, her breasts bouncing, her hair slung in her face. Severus hooked one arm under her ass so he could pull her wild locks away as see her clearly, her amber eyes full on nothing but need, hunger, her body already gleaming with perspiration.

Severus walked a few paces, turned and fell back, startling the witch for a moment as he landed on something soft, her body locked to his. Now she straddled him and he thrust upward almost brutally, his lips drawn back from his teeth and eyes blazing up at her.

"Ride me," he hissed, guiding her body up and down over his cock. "Fuck me hard witch. Show me you want all of me."

Hermione looked down at the pale wizard, his black hair fanned out over the bean bag, his dark eyes full of fire and lust. Her body went into overdrive and she ground her pussy down on him and began to rotate her hips, making the wizard gasp with pleasure as she poured it on.

"Circe," Severus groaned as the witch rose and fell, impaling herself on him wildly, her head flung back and mouth open in ecstasy as she erupted again, her hot fluids pouring over him and her eyes rolling up to the whites as she shrieked.

"Gods, yes," Severus groaned as he flipped the witch over and slammed into her orgasming body like a jackhammer, driving her up the beanbag and pulling her back down into him, fucking her as if he had gone insane, his massive cock pounding her incessantly, still hard as iron and showing no signs of weakening as their bodies slapped together.

Hermione was gone…nothing else existed in the world but the Potions Master's possession of her body, the power of his stroke, the silken murmurs of pleasure as he claimed every inch of her body for his own. How could she ever walk away from this, from him? She was taken now…marked…branded. She belonged to him…every part of her.

A delicious burn was growing between her thighs from the friction of his large cock tearing into her over and over, and Hermione arched upward, letting go, letting that fire increase, wanting to burst into flame and complete this powerful consummation. The burn was part of receiving the dark wizard, proof of his ardor, his need, his passion for her, and she felt more than his physical connection with her as Severus continued to take his pleasure, grunting lustfully, his hands sliding over her thighs as he drove into her willing body.

Severus had never wanted a witch so powerfully before and he didn't want to stop burying his cock into Hermione. He wanted to imprint himself on her very soul as he slapped against her, delved deep inside her, riding her small, supple body unmercifully, every sweet shriek making him want to hear another and another cry, his name dripping off her lips like honey. The witch was brilliant, she was beautiful and now…she was his. Severus drove into her harder as if trying to leave the imprint of his cock like a mark inside the witch, Hermione buckling from his sting. Gods, she had never had a lover like him. Never.

She gasped this to him, and the wizard pummeled her even more powerfully in response, his heart swelling at her words. She never would have another like him either.

Severus raised himself up on his hands, staring down at Hermione, his hips rising and falling like a living tide, flowing into her, covering her, pulling her into his depths, the witch's head rolling side to side as she cried out, her voice beginning to fail her, but her body still responding, still arching and surging beneath him.

"You're a strong witch," Severus breathed down at her.

Hermione could take him and he was glad as her body swallowed him over and over. Sweat was dripping off his body on to Hermione's and pooling under her, making her slide over the vinyl covering of the bean bag as if it were oiled. Severus eased up on her now, slowing his stroke, caressing her inner body almost tenderly now, giving her a small respite, but still fucking her, still giving her every inch of himself. He was nowhere near through with her.

Suddenly he stopped and slid out of the witch, rising to his knees.

"Turn over," he growled, catching her by her shoulder and pulling at her.

Hermione felt as if she were in some kind of sensate dream as she felt the wizard turning her over. She was vaguely aware of rising to her knees, and her head being pushed down. The she felt the wizard's hands grip her waist, and his thickness fill her again.

"Oh gods," she groaned as Severus started fucking her hard again, his eyes on her rippling buttocks as he slammed into her hungrily, one hand holding down the small of her back so she could feel his full power.

"Am I too much?" he panted, giving her every inch of his cock repeatedly. "Answer me witch…."

"No…no…" Hermione gasped.

Severus ached, but she didn't want him to stop. She felt as if she had wanted the wizard forever. Maybe she had.

"Good," Severus said silkily, pulling out of her. Even if the witch had said he was too much, he would keep fucking her. She had accepted him and that meant all of him. He caught her arm and stood up, backing her against him, pulling her hair to the side and kissing her throat before wrapping his arm around her belly and pushing her forward, bending her over and sliding inside of her again, groaning as her head slid over him.

"Yes," he said, pumping rhythmically, Hermione's body gently bouncing as he penetrated her over and over, his strokes growing stronger and deeper as he fucked the witch.

"Come for me once more, witch, and I will give you a bit of rest," the wizard said to her softly, rolling his cock. "I'm nowhere near ready to come, but you must be aching. Come for me Hermione…one more time witch. Flow for me."

Severus began stroking into Hermione hard again, slapping against her body furiously, his head flung back and mouth slack as she began to tighten around him. She couldn't scream anymore, and let out small whimpers instead, her legs feeling like rubber. Severus had to hold her up as he worked his tool in and out of her body, taking her to the next pinnacle.

"Come on," he coaxed Hermione, thrusting deep, the gentleness in his voice belying the fucking he was giving her, determined to tear one more release from her body, "One more time, witch. Then you can rest."

He pulled Hermione up slightly, bending his knees and driving upwards, grasping her breasts, fondling them as he took her over the edge again, the witch releasing and going slack, Severus having to grab her before she fell, hissing as she boiled over him again. He fell still, holding his cock deep inside her as her body pulsed around him, squeezing and sucking on his stiff, swollen member. Gods, she was delicious and so responsive.

Severus held her flush to his body until her orgasm completed, then pulled out of her, and turned her to face him, staring down at her half-closed amber eyes. Hermione's head rolled back slightly as if she were falling asleep on her feet. Severus kissed her, exploring her mouth before picking the spent witch up and carrying her to his bed, laying her down in it gently. She immediately curled up, her eyes closed and breathing easing.

In a moment or two, she was asleep…the Potions Master looking down on her, his expression unreadable. Between the amusement park and sex with him, the witch was utterly exhausted. And he was still in the process of clearing out the memories of the other wizards by recreating their actions and hopefully replacing them in the witch's psyche. Marcus was down. He still had Lucius to clear out. The Potions Master smirked darkly.

He was going to enjoy that.

Severus slid Hermione over in the bed a bit further and lay down next to her, his dark eyes drinking the sated, tired witch in. His cock was still hard and throbbed as his gaze swept over the soft curve of her ass and the scent of her sex wafted up to him, like a perfume calling him to rut. A little groan escaped the wizard. He wanted to continue. The witch was going to have to build up her stamina if she hoped to keep up with him. He wouldn't continue to give her breaks...he was too selfish for that. But this was their first night together so he was being generous.

Suddenly the impending duel with Marcus tomorrow came to mind. He looked back down on the witch…if he lost…this would be his last night with her.

He couldn't lose. He wouldn't lose.

* * *

A/N: Round one. Leave it to Severus to try and recreate Hermione's experiences with Firenze, Marcus and Lucius, then try to cancel them out. Lol. Poor, tired little Hermione. She's going to have to wake up and continue with the insatiable wizard. Somehow, I don't think she'll find it difficult. Please review.


	26. A Belt in the Hand

**Chapter 26 ~ A Belt in the Hand  
**  
Severus woke up immediately when Hermione began to stir. On the nightstand next to him was a bottle of cold water, a ham sandwich prepared the way she liked and two vials of purple potion.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly focusing. Severus' pale face came into sharp relief, his dark eyes resting on her, a solemn look on his face.

"Severus," she said softly.

"Yes, Severus," he repeated silkily, feeling himself responding to her voice. His eyes swept down her nude body and felt blood rushing to his member. "How do you feel?"

Hermione stretched, then winced.

"Achy. Sore," she replied, sitting up in the bed with a bit of difficulty, her hair falling down, partially covering her breasts.

She had a distressed look on her face, and Severus knew she wasn't being completely truthful about her condition. He sat up and picked up the vials of purple potion and held them out to her.

"You remember these don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes, you gave me this potion after I recovered," Hermione replied, taking the vials out of his hand.

The Potions Master watched as she uncorked one vial after the other, drinking them down. After a moment, she wriggled experimentally then sighed with relief.

"Good as new?" he asked her, his eyes glinting.

"Yes," the witch replied a bit shyly as her memory of their encounter returned to her.

Severus liked the note of bashfulness in Hermione's voice. It made him want to give her something else to feel bashful about. But she needed to eat first. The wizard stood up with his back to the witch. He was completely nude and Hermione got a good look at his pale body. He was lean and muscular, with tight buttocks and long, athletic legs. He also had scars like Lucius that criss-crossed his flesh. Severus turned to face her and her eyes widened as they fell on his erection. The wizard was huge. No wonder she had felt as if she had been penetrated by a very large bat. His belly was tight, and ribbed and his chest not broad but well defined. His arms were corded and sinewy. Every single joint from knees to elbows were sharp. He was a very well-built wizard. His severe robes hid quite a lot.

Severus was aware she was appraising his body. By the look in the witch's eyes, she approved. He smirked at her.

"You need to eat, and then, we can continue," he said to her, pointing at the sandwich and bottled water.

Hermione scooted to the edge of the bed immediately when she saw the sandwich. She felt as if she hadn't eaten in days. She picked it up, then looked up at Severus.

"Severus, you have to duel Marcus tomorrow. Maybe…maybe I should go and let you get your rest," she said before biting into the sandwich.

The wizard shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere, witch, until the sun comes up tomorrow," he said, "I am used to functioning without much sleep. It is a leftover condition from serving the Dark Lord."

Hermione looked at him. So Severus didn't sleep well. She didn't doubt that…even he had a conscience, and the things he was forced to do while in Voldemort's service probably still haunted him. She swallowed, then uncapped the bottled water and drank it down.

Severus sat down on the bed next to her, his dark eyes studying her.

"You have a dark side, don't you Hermione?" he inquired.

"Everyone has a bit of darkness in them, Severus," she replied, looking at the wizard. There was something in his eyes that disturbed yet excited her. "Why do you ask?"

"When you were with Lucius…what did he do to you?" the wizard asked her.

Hermione felt a small, heated rush at the thought of the blonde wizard binding her and fucking her. She couldn't help it.

Severus' eyes glinted jealously.

"What did he do to you?" he asked her again, a bit of hardness in his voice.

"He had sex with me, Severus," Hermione replied, too embarrassed to give him details. The Potions Master would think she was some kind of twisted freak.

"I know that much, witch. When he was with you, the light never dimmed once. Lucius dominates witches. I imagine he dominated you…and judging by the strength of the indicator, you liked what he did to you. If you hadn't, it would have dimmed like it did for Filch. I want to know what he did to you," Severus demanded, the hardness developing an edge.

Hermione didn't answer him, but continued eating her sandwich.

Severus scowled and stood, walking over to the chair his divestoed clothing appeared on. He picked up his trousers and pulled the belt from them. Hermione froze, the sandwich hovering in front of her mouth as she looked at the belt in the pale wizard's hand. She felt a gush of fluid roll out of her and shifted on the bed.

Severus didn't miss her reaction. When Lucius sent her that belt as a gift, it was a reminder of their time together. He must have used it or one like it on her.

With the witch watching him, the Potions Master walked over to his fallen wand, retrieved it and held the belt up, letting the strap dangle. He muttered a spell and with the tip of his wand began to burn extra small holes in the belt, starting from the buckle down to the point where the regular holes ended.

He looked at Hermione.

"You know why I'm doing this, don't you witch?" he asked Hermione.

"No," she lied, her eyes liquid as they rested on the belt. She put the rest of the sandwich down, no longer hungry.

"Because I have a dark nature too. The idea of binding you and fucking you appeals to me. I think you like that kind of treatment, Hermione. I think you like being under your lover's control to a point. I think you have a need for it, simply because you are forced to be a leader, always having to make decisions, always expected to have breakthroughs, and are always subject to praise whether deserved or not."

Hermione stared at the wizard as if mesmerized while he continued.

"But you are a naughty witch, aren't you, Hermione Granger? You have secret wants and needs, very dirty secret wants and needs. Lucius tapped into them, but I will bring them out of you and slake them," he said silkily. "I don't believe you need a lover who is a Master, but I do believe you need a lover that is masterful. Who can give you what you need when you need it."

Severus slapped the belt strap into his palm loudly, and Hermione jumped. He smirked at her darkly.

"The sound of leather on flesh seems to cause a reaction in you witch. I wonder why that is. Do you care to tell me?" he asked Hermione, his cock visibly jumping as he approached her.

Hermione didn't reply. Severus was enjoying her silence. Her…disobedience. It appealed to his darker side.

"Do you want to be dominated, Hermione Granger? Is that why leather meeting flesh excites you? I scourgified you thoroughly while you slept, and now…now I can smell your arousal. Since I haven't touched you…I can only draw one conclusion…you want to feel this leather on your flesh," he breathed, stopping before her and gently draping the belt around her neck.

"I am not Lucius," he said, "But I have my own likes and dislikes. You are about to do what I like witch," he said in a low voice.

Hermione had made a wet spot on the wizard's sheets, she was so turned on.

"What…what are you going to have me do?" she asked him, her voice quavering.

"Suck my cock," he replied, slipping the strap through the buckle and drawing it just tight enough for the witch to feel it, then locked it in place. He adjusted it so the buckle was facing front and slightly to the left so it wouldn't impede her motions. His left hand gripped the strap close to her throat and the right hand loosely held the excess strap.

Severus straightened and tugged on the belt with his left hand, pulling Hermione's head forward and thrusting his hips out. The head of his cock dangled an inch in front of her lips. Hermione was breathing quickly, her breasts rising and falling with excitement.

"You like this," he said, cocking his head as he looked down at her.

Severus pressed his swollen head against her lips, thrusting gently but not forcing himself into her mouth.

"I have a big cock, don't I?" he asked her.

He tugged on the belt.

"Yessss," Hermione replied, her lips tickling his head as she spoke.

"I'd wager you never imagined your Potions Master had such a tool beneath his robes, did you?" he breathed.

"No," Hermione whispered, turning her eyes up toward him.

Severus almost hissed at the erotic picture the witch presented…her amber eyes glistening as his huge cock pressed against her lips.

"I'd also wager that you never imagined in a million lifetimes that you would want this tool inside of you," he growled, " that you would want me."

"No," the witch said, shuddering with desire.

He fell silent for a moment, then said, "Life is just chock full of surprises, isn't it?" and pushed his cock between her lips, Hermione's mouth opening and engulfing his cock in her heat.

"Yessssss," the wizard sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back for a moment in pleasure, before looking down at her again.

The witch's mouth was stretched wide around his girth. Gods, it was almost too arousing to look at. He struck her shoulder lightly with the end of the belt, just enough to sting slightly, then pulled her forward a bit, sinking deeper in between her lips.

"Suck me," he commanded, "Make me feel good, witch. Show me how talented you are."

He jerked on the belt and thrust forward to start Hermione, but the witch didn't need any goading. She was ready to be reciprocal. Severus had given her the best sex she could ever remember experiencing. She was ready to worship at the temple of his cock, and show him that the giving of pleasure wouldn't be one-sided in this relationship. And gods, he did belts too. That was worth a good blow job in itself.

Hermione swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, then stuck the tip of it into the slit, wriggling it. Severus let out a little cry and pulled back, panting. No witch had ever done that before. It was like a tiny penetration. The witch smirked up at him, knowing she had surprised him.

Severus recovered, put back on his "masterful" demeanor, and pushed her head downward, shoving his cock back into her mouth.

"Don't get cocky witch," he said…then added, "No pun intended."

Hermione might have laughed if her mouth wasn't full of hot, hard wizard, and she quickly returned to the fray, sucking on the wizard hungrily, Severus groaning from her ardor.

"Leave some skin, witch," he moaned as Hermione applied herself vigorously.

She released his cock and began to kiss and lick the length of it, bring up her small hands and caressing its hardness, Severus bucking slightly as she moved down to his balls and sucked one after the other into her mouth, rolling them about with her tongue, teasing them with her teeth, which was both arousing and terrifying for the wizard as he fought to hold still so there wouldn't be any accidents. He let out a tremulous sigh when she returned to his shaft, bathing it with her tongue until it glistened, then engulfing the head again, using her hands to provide more simulation, holding him tightly.

Severus felt as if she were fucking him with her mouth and hands, releasing the belt and gripping her head and hanging on, going into meltdown as the witch used all her skill to take him somewhere near the place he had taken her. She was quite successful as the wizard began to shudder uncontrollably, his hands gripping her head with great pressure as he drew close to the edge.

"Swallow me!" he managed to groan before he blew, letting out a stream of obscenities and blessings on the witch as he filled her sweet mouth with his seed, his cock pressed to the back of her throat, his head thrown back, arching into her face as bliss thrummed through him.

"Damn….damn," he breathed as his pulsing eased and he looked down on the witch drinking his final emissions down as if parched. As soon as his release finished, he pulled Hermione up and kissed her deeply, falling into the bed with the witch.

"You are a jewel, Hermione…a gem. I will not give you back to the world," he breathed, his eyes dark with passion. Marcus, Lucius, no other wizard will have you again. If they attempt to take you from me witch…to taste your charms…I vow I…"

Hermione brought a finger to his lips before Severus inadvertently made a Wizard's Oath in his passion. He already was going to duel Marcus. She didn't want him having to kill every single wizard that hit on her because he was bound by an oath.

"I've already decided I want no one else but you Severus. There's no need to rage about what will never happen," she said softly.

The wizard's eyes searched her face rather wildly for a moment, then he calmed. What the hell was she doing to him? He never made declarations concerning witches. Ever. He pulled her into his arms.

"I need to rest a bit…to recover. I have not yet purged Lucius' memory," he said quietly.

"You've purged him…believe me. You are so much better than he was," Hermione said sincerely.

The Potions Master's domination was much more in line with the witch's needs than anything Lucius Malfoy could offer her. Severus didn't need to be addressed by titles, or to force her to be silent and submissive. He didn't want Hermione submissive. What good was dominating a woman who was broken, who had no spirit? The wizard wanted fire and challenge. He wanted to know when Hermione submitted to him, it was because of her own need for his passion and strength to free her from her own prison of control.

Severus searched Hermione's face intently to try and see if she were just paying him lip service. But the witch's eyes were sincere and full of passion for him. He sighed and lay back, slipping an arm under the witch and pulling her close. The wizard never did closeness before, but she felt right against him, the jasmine scent of her hair filling his nostrils, the curves of her body soft against his own lean frame. He closed his eyes.

Hermione lay tucked against Severus, her amber eyes studying his profile. The aristocratic eyebrows, long, black lashes, large aquiline nose, and sensuous mouth. Her eyes drifted down his body, resting on his deflated, but still impressive cock. What a wizard he was. How could she have ever thought him cold and unfeeling? He was the most passionate man she had ever been involved with. She felt more than his cock when he took her…it was as if she could feel his heart unfolding.

She realized the wizard was asleep. She hoped he'd stay that way until morning. He had to duel Marcus, and despite his claim that he didn't need much sleep, he still needed his strength…and she was draining it. She might have left if she didn't think her doing so would cause the wizard distress, if not inspire downright wrath. She didn't need him blasting her door in.

Plus, if he did lose…this would be her last night with him. She wanted to savor every moment. She gazed at the sleeping wizard and snuggled closer to him, his arm tightening around her reflexively before his mouth dropped open and he started to snore.

Hermione smiled as his large nose added a few decibels to the noise. She carefully pinched his pulsating nostrils and the din eased a bit. But just a bit. She smiled at the wizard tenderly.

It was just something she'd have to get used to.

* * *

A/N: This is the first time I had to stop in the middle of a lemon. No need to ask me why. Lol. Severus could wrap a belt around my neck and tell me to call him "Daddy" anytime. :::fanning::: Anyway, please review.


	27. The Time Ticks Away

**Chapter 27 ~ The Time Ticks Away  
**  
Severus woke up about five am, his eyes falling on Hermione who was sleeping on her stomach. The belt was still tied around her throat. Severus' cock woke up about five o-three am, rolling over slowly at first, then responding as if it saw the naked witch lying next to the wizard and swelled to immediate wakefulness. Severus bit his lip and looked down at his swollen organ, half-raised from his thigh. He glanced back over at Hermione. Well, if she was willing to be his lover, she would have to get used to his morning wake-ups.

Severus had never had a witch to service his morning hard-on, so this was quite a treat for the wizard. His eyes drifted over her upturned ass, and the wizard sat up, turned to his knees then backed down the bed, shifting over so he straddled Hermione's legs. He quickly slipped an arm under her belly and pulled her upward to her knees, her face still in the pillow as she began to rouse, protesting.

Smirking, he gripped her small waist with one hand and with the other guided his cock inside her tight sleeve and started fucking the semi-conscious witch, who let out a hiss, then a low moan as she felt Severus pistoning into her body and heard his rich voice whisper "Wake up, witch."

"Dear gods, Severus" she groaned as he hit her cervix rapidly, pleasure blossoming in her belly like a flower opening to the sun.

She pushed herself up on her hands, her body jerking rhythmically as the wizard behind her plunged and bucked against her, his ardor growing. A balloon was growing inside the witch, ready to burst when the wizard stopped, withdrawing.

"Severus," she cried out in protest…gods, she had been almost there.

Hermione felt Severus moving behind her, the mattress dipping heavily for a moment. Then she felt his legs bent on either side of her. The wizard was on his feet, but crouching low behind her. Suddenly he tore into her, making her scream and pitch forward.

"Get up!" he hissed darkly, pulling Hermione up by the belt around her neck and grasping it with both hands as he reinserted his cock and started fucking her hard, throwing his weight behind his penetration, Hermione howling from the ache even as she wanted more. This was a dark, hard ride the Potions Master was giving her, finishing his removal of Lucius' memory as he possessed the witch fully, her cries fueling him.

"Yes, witch. Cry for me…let me know you feel me," he gasped, his thighs bumping against her hips and ass as he drove into her, holding the belt as if it were a collar. "Let me know you know who you belong to now. You belong to me."

Hermione howled at his possessive declaration, his words and his stroke triggering her climax, Severus hissing as her heat rolled over him. There. He had done it. He had taken Lucius' fire…now he could turn on his own flame.

"So, I'm not creative witch?" he said, pulling out of the shuddering woman and throwing her to her back.

"Now you get to experience me," he breathed, pushing the witch's lower body upward until she was nearly rolled into a ball, her knees over her breasts and feet on either side of her head as if she were stopping in the middle of rolling over backwards.

Severus crouched over her, grasping the headboard for balance and driving his cock straight downward, piercing the witch and burrowing into her body to the hilt, his balls pressing against her ass as he hit her full weight.

Hermione's piercing cry rang through the rooms, echoing off the stone walls as the wizard showed her just how creative he could be, drilling into the witch as if seeking oil, Hermione shrieking like a banshee. She tried to unroll, but his thighs blocked her efforts.

"Take me," he urged as she began to babble incoherently, his name, curses, pleas, and gasps all running together as Severus fucked her unmercifully, taking everything the witch could possibly give him, shifting his hips and corkscrewing into her…both hands on her ass now, spreading her wider so he could watch his glistening cock do its job.

And what a job it was doing.

Hermione began to shudder strongly, her thighs quivering visibly as Severus fucked her thoroughly, his silken voice whispering encouragement between growls and grunts. Dear gods the witch's pussy was fantastic, tightening around him as if to pull his entire body inside the witch. Suddenly, Hermione let out the loudest scream of the night, her juices bursting around Severus' cock, spraying his loins and belly as she keened and triggered the wizard, who groaned in protest as once again he blew, driving deep as he could and releasing his payload, his come mixing with hers and fountaining up around his embedded shaft, the creamy spillage dripping down the curve of Hermione's soft, smooth ass.

Gasping, he held himself tight inside the witch until every delicious pulse subsided. Then he withdrew, his cock literally dripping with their combined juices, the wizard falling to the side, exhausted, Hermione slowly unrolling, her breasts rising and falling heavily, her eyes staring upward at the ceiling as she drifted back to earth.

Panting, Severus' black eyes focused on the witch. Had he been too much for her? Hermione needed to know what he was capable of, and his performance this morning was just the introduction to the world of the Potions Master's passion. He threw an arm over her belly and the witch's head turned toward him slowly. For the first time since he'd known Hermione, the wizard couldn't tell what she was thinking by her eyes.

"Was I too much, Hermione?" he asked her softly, a tightness in his belly as he waited for her answer.

If he had to, Severus could hold back for the witch…but he hoped he wouldn't have to restrict himself. He wanted to be who he was with Hermione, and he wanted her to accept him as such. He wouldn't always be so ardent…so raw…but there would be times he would need the witch this way.

"I think, Severus," the witch said to him softly, "that you are going to have to keep a couple of gallons of purple potion available for my use. The journey is awesome, lover, but it's the pulling into port at the end that gets me."

She then kissed him gently on the mouth and closed her eyes…falling immediately back into a deep, sated slumber. Severus gave the witch a small, smile, brushing her hair out of her face. Yes, she was a brilliant witch and a strong one. They were perfect for each other.

Now all he had left to do was deal with Marcus.

And deal with him he would.

The wizard slipped his arm under Hermione, who shifted but didn't wake as he pulled her closer. They could sleep a few more hours.

Then he would meet Mr. Marcus Delaluci on the field of battle…where the best wizard would win.

* * *

Hermione had breakfast with Severus, who tried to get one more encounter out of the witch, but she was done. Even the purple potion failed to remove every ache, and the witch was exhausted. She was going to need a couple of vials of pepper-up potion as well.

Severus walked the witch through his study door and into his office, where he drew Hermione into his arms and kissed her deeply, the witch melting against him. He then pressed his nose into her hair and sniffed deeply before pulling away, his eyes intense as he looked down on the witch.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Hermione asked him, the intensity of the wizard touching her deeply

"I am memorizing this moment," he said softly, "It could well be my last time seeing you from my rooms and from my bed witch. If I fail, I lose you."

Hermione brought her hand to his cheek.

"Then don't fail, Severus. Kick his piggish ass," she said, kissing him on the mouth again, opening the office door and exiting.

She didn't look back as Severus stood in the doorway and watched her let herself into her rooms. She couldn't look back.

She didn't want the wizard to see the tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

The day moved along quickly. At about four-thirty pm, the staff, students and visitors began the pilgrimage to the castle subdungeons, where the duel would be held.

Lucius Malfoy was in attendance, as was the Minister of Magic, Lord Figglesworth and the Ministry Council. Harry and Ron were also there, still trying to deal with the fact that Snape was dueling to be with Hermione.

"There's no way, no way Hermione could be interested in him, Harry," Ron said as they descended the stairs leading to the subdungeons. "It would be too creepy. Snape? This is Snape we're talking about here. The dungeon bat."

Harry didn't respond as he descended the stairs. Snape had been terrible to them as a teacher, but Hermione was a grown witch now. Things were different. And Snape, as snarky as he was, had good qualities as a wizard, qualities that would appeal to Hermione…such as brilliance and skill in his art. Not to mention maturity. Snape could keep her interested on a number of levels, of which sex would just be one. He was dark, mysterious and courageous. A lot of witches would gravitate to those aspects of the Potions Master.

They arrived at the lower levels, people being directed to seats by Ministry Aurors, the seats surrounding a small, stone arena filled with pillars and mounds.

"I hope the Dark Arts teacher burns a new hole in him," said a former Potions student, her face screwed up as she surveyed the arena. "I hope he kicks his snarky ass."

Hermione sitting two levels down from the witch, heard her comment. Her belly tightened as she fought to remain calm and not chastise the witch. Severus had to win this battle. If he didn't, the witch felt her life would be over. She wanted to be with the wizard more than she wanted to take her next breath.

Eventually, the crowd settled in, anxiously awaiting the appearance of the combatants. Albus Dumbledore appeared suddenly in the center of the arena, looking up at the sea of expectant faces surrounding it. He held up his arms, and everyone went silent.

"Good afternoon," the wizard said, his blue eyes washing over the crowd. "Today you will witness a duel between Professor Severus Snape and Mr. Marcus Delaluci, two very skilled wizards who have an ax to grind. The details behind this duel will not be revealed, suffice it to say that the situation is of such import, that the two men have deemed a duel necessary to settle it. This duel will be fought according to Cuttlesbury Rules, which means defeat and not death is the order of the day."

Murmurs rolled over the crowd as they absorbed this, a few audience members groaning at the fact that the snarky Potions Master would be walking away from this, winner or loser. Everyone knew this duel was over Hermione Granger, the Spells Mistress. Albus continued.

"The winner of this duel will be the one left standing," he declared turning to face a door cut into the stone façade.

"Enter, challenger Severus Snape," he called out.

The door slid open and Severus entered the arena, hisses and catcalls greeting him. The wizard looked unmoved by the negative response. He seemed focused and ready.

Hermione eyed her dark wizard, the memory of his passionate possession still in her mind. He was fighting for her, for what could be between them. With all her heart and soul, Hermione hoped he would win.

Albus waited for the noise to die down, then turned toward another door opposite the one Severus entered through.

"Enter challenger Marcus Delaluci," he intoned, and the door slid open and Marcus strode through, wand in hand.

Both wizards were dressed in wife beaters and sweats…trainer gracing their feet. Severus was dressed in his trademark black, and Marcus in white. The physical differences between the wizards was apparent. Severus was lean and sinewed, Marcus broad-chested and muscled. They eyed each other, their faces sober as Albus looked from one to the other. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her seat.

"In this duel, no lethal spells will be utilized. The wizards must rely on their skill as spellcasters as well as their physical prowess to defeat his opponent. When a competitor is no longer able to defend himself, this duel will be over, and the loser bound to the terms of the duel which are irrevocable," the Headmaster announced to the crowd.

He looked from Severus to Marcus.

"Gentlemen, prepare yourselves," he said darkly. "The duel will commence when I have exited the arena, and not before. Overstepping these boundaries in the arena can be…painful. It is charmed to make sure all conditions are met. Good luck to the both of you."

Albus walked from the center of the arena and exited through the side door. The moment it closed, the wizards flew into action.

* * *

A/N: Severus gave Hermione quite a morning wake-up. She's a tough little witch to be sure…she's not running. Now Marcus and Severus are facing off. There can only be one winner, but that doesn't mean there won't be a lot of pain in the meantime. Let's hope Severus wins. I am hoping that you will review this chapter, since I would really appreciate responses from readers who have been rather silent. This has been a rather daring little fic and it would be helpful as well as encouraging to know you are enjoying it or hating it. In other words, please review. It matters.


	28. The Duel

**Chapter 28 ~ The Duel  
**

Marcus immediately flung his wand arm toward Severus

"Flambe!" he cried, fire bursting from his wand tip and racing toward the Potions Master

"Aguamenti!" Severus chanted coolly, a stream of water pouring from his wand to meet the roaring stream of fire in a great hiss, a large cloud of vapor rolling upward where the streams met.

"Damn, he tried to fry Snape!" Ron said to Harry, "I thought they weren't supposed to use deadly spells!"

Harry's green eyes rested on the wizards, both who had darted away and were now behind pillars, peeking out at each other.

"Well, the fire may have burned Snape badly, but he could have survived it, so maybe that's why Marcus was able to do it," Harry replied.

In the arena, Severus leaned around the pillar and narrowly missed being blasted by Marcus, who had worked his way a bit closer and was now behind a mound.

Severus grinned wickedly, stood directly behind the pillar, pointed his wand and said, "Accio Marcus Delaluci!"

Marcus felt a powerful pull dragging him from around the mound.

"Shit!" he cursed, clutching at the stone, his fingertips dragging as the spell pulled him toward the Potions Master. Suddenly the wizard was airborne, and flying at great speed directly toward the stone pillar. That was going to hurt.

Desperately, Marcus pointed his wand at the pillar and gasped, "Reducto!" blasting the pillar to dust, which covered Severus, who barely managed to duck before Marcus collided with him. Marcus landed hard on the ground behind the wizard but rolled, dulling the impact and rising to his feet.

"Densaugeo!" the blonde wizard cried.

"Furnunculus!" the Potions Master hissed

Both were hit by the opposing spells at the same time, Marcus breaking out in terrible boils that covered his entire body, and Severus' front teeth growing at an alarming rate. The stricken wizards raced for cover, then tended the spells.

"Finite!" Severus said, pointing his wand at his mouth, ending the spell, but his front teeth were about three inches long and very crooked, almost twisting around each other.

If Hermione wasn't involved with the wizard, she might have found Severus' predicament fitting justice. Draco had cast a similar spell on her when she was a student at Hogwarts, and when she tried to show the effects of the hex to the Potions Master, he coldly replied he saw no difference in her teeth, which had grown past her chin. Hermione was buck-toothed anyway, and his reply sent her racing away in tears.

"Damn it," Severus said, feeling his long teeth with his fingers.

Marcus was behind a pillar and in great pain as the boils began to burst, puss soaking his shirt and running down his legs under his sweats. He managed to gasp out "Episkey!" which healed him immediately. Then he scourgified himself and his clothing was cleaned. He scowled blackly.

"All right, Snape…you fuck," he growled, darting to another pillar. Where was the wizard?

"There's too much cover here," Marcus said to himself, "but I've got the cure for that."

Marcus raised his wand, pointing it toward the pillars and mounds.

"Reducto! Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!"

Marcus began destroying the pillars and mounds, the third blast revealing Severus who ran for the next one, Marcus following him with blasts destroying every pillar the Potions Master went for, the wizard getting closer and closer to Marcus as he dipped and ran.

When he was within range, Severus pointed his wand at the wizard, who was still concentrating on destroying the arena's protections.

"Tarantallegra!" the wizard cried, hexing Marcus, whose legs began to dance wildly as the Potions Master smirked at him.

But the blonde wizard had more presence of mind than the wizard gave him credit for. Even with his legs flailing wildly Marcus was able to cast a spell and hit the wizard before he could send a second, crippling hex.

"Insectus Corpus!" Marcus cried.

Severus immediately sprouted antenna, dropped to the ground and began scuttling about like a bug as the audience laughed. Both wizards cast the "finite" spell and quickly recovered.

There were several mounds left and Severus, running low because of his ground position when he recovered, dove behind one as Marcus shot another stream of fire at him, singing one of his trainers. Severus patted it gingerly.

"All right, Mr. Delaluci…it's time to get serious," the Potions Master said, his words a bit garbled because of his long teeth.

Marcus decided to leave the rest of the pillars and mounds. It wouldn't do to be completely in the open. But now the fighting area was diminished and the opponents much closer in proximity.

Severus pointed his wand at himself.

"Corpus Diviso Tres" he whispered, shuddering as the spell took effect.

"Show yourself, Snape! You can't hide the entire duel!" Marcus cried out. "Take it like a man, you dungeon dweller!"

Marcus was hoping to piss the wizard off to the point he became reckless.

"As you wish, Mr. Delaluci," Severus called back, then stepped from behind the right of the pillar into the open.

Marcus was about to take aim when Severus also stepped out from the left side of the pillar. Then stepped out from the right of it again.

Marcus rubbed his violet eyes…there were three Snapes!

"What the fuck?" Marcus breathed as all three wizards suddenly ran toward him in a zigzagging pattern.

Marcus fired at the charging wizards desperately, trying to blast them before they reached him. Which was the real Snape?

He caught one with a blast and it melted into nothing. That was a false wizard. The other two continued charging and were quite close. Marcus wavered as he tried to decide which one to hit. They were almost on him when he blasted the Snape on the right, which melted as Severus tackled the wizard, taking him down, the two men rolling across the ground, wrestling desperately, Severus' long limbs wrapped around Marcus' strong frame, restricting him as the crowd screamed in excitement.

Wands clattered away as the wizards tussled man to man, Severus elbowing Marcus viciously in the face with his pointy elbow, blood bursting from the wizard's nose. Marcus managed his own facial blow, cutting his knuckles on the Professor's long teeth as he broke them off just below his lip. Now Severus had a rather jagged buck-toothed look. The wizards broke apart, leapt to their feet and began raining blows and kicks down on each other, ducking, blocking and connecting.

The crunch of bone could be heard in the stands, Hermione wincing as Marcus caught Severus with a powerful uppercut that sent the wizard flying to his back. Marcus tried to dive on him, but the Potions Master caught him with both feet and kicked him away, leaping to his feet and running for his wand.

Marcus scrambled to reach his own wand before the Potions Master reached his, catching the wizard by the back of his wife beater and tearing it off of him. The witches in the audience murmured appreciatively as Severus' ripped pale body was exposed. Even the wizards were a bit surprised at his lean, muscular physique.

"Wow, Severus!" Tonks breathed, as Kingsley scowled at her. She looked at her lover.

"A girl can look, can't she?" Tonks said to him, punching the wizard in the shoulder.

Severus and Marcus both dove for their wands at the same time, Severus reaching his first.

"Impedimenta!" he cried, hitting Marcus with the spell.

The wizard was in midair when the hex hit him, and he slowed down almost to a standstill, drifting maddeningly slow towards his wand. Severus calmly stood up, brushed himself off and walked over to Marcus' wand, kicking it away. Marcus' head turned slowly to watch the wand slide away, then twisted back to look at the Potions Master, who wore a rather ugly grin as he pointed his wand at the impeded wizard.

"Looks like this duel is over, Mr. Delaluci," Severus breathed. "But first, Sectumsempra!"

A gash appeared on Marcus' face, blood slowing rolling down his cheek.

"Sectumsempra!" Severus hissed again, another gash appearing on the wizard's chest. "Sectumsempra!"

The crowd began to boo and hiss in protest as Severus sliced the wizard several more times. The Potions Master didn't care. Marcus was going to feel this. He wanted to make sure the wizard knew not to fuck with him or what was his ever again.

Finally, Severus cast the Finite spell, which returned Marcus to normal velocity and he crashed into the ground hard, totally unprepared for his landing. He was stunned. Severus kicked him over with his foot. He was bleeding profusely.

Severus scowled down at him. If not for the Cuttlesbury Rules, this would be the point where he killed the wizard. The Potions Master looked up, scanning the crowd for Hermione. He located her, the witch looking worried and upset, twisting her hands. She was glad Severus had won, but was afraid of what spell he was going to cast on Marcus. She hadn't known he could be so vicious. The Potions Master might not kill him, but there were a number of nasty hexes he could hit the fallen wizard with. He was already out for the count.

"Please, Severus," she breathed, "Please…show some mercy."

Severus' dark eyes met Hermione's amber ones, and he saw the pleading look there. Marcus groaned and was beginning to rouse. Severus looked down at him, then back at Hermione. Finally, he sighed and pointed his wand at the wizard.

"Stupefy," he said blandly.

A red beam issued from his wand tip, effectively rendering Marcus unconscious and consequentially, defeated. Severus walked away from his prone body without looking back, heading for the door he entered through. Marcus Delaluci ought to thank his lucky stars that the Potions Master had a witch that was so damned compassionate.

The crowd was completely silent. That was not the end they expected from the cruel, Potions Master. It was almost anti-climatic.

Hermione sighed with relief and sat back in her seat.

She was proud of her wizard. Very, very proud.

Albus reappeared in the arena, directly next to Marcus. He bent down, checked the unconscious wizard and declared Severus Snape the winner amidst scattered and scant applause. Poppy hurried into the ring, scowling as she looked at the unconscious, bleeding wizard.

"Barbarians," she thought, pulling out her wand.

* * *

"Hermione, you really aren't thinking about going with Snape!" Ron said to Hermione as he paced back and forth in her private rooms. "That's sleeping with the enemy!"

Harry watched Ron pace back and forth silently. Hermione frowned up her face as she looked at Ron. He was still such an idiot.

"Ron, Severus is not the enemy. He is a fellow staff member and a very intelligent, interesting wizard. I like him," she said, an understatement if there ever was one.

Ron spluttered.

"Like him? What the hell is there about him to like, Hermione? He's a right bastard. Look what he did to Delaluci. He cut him up like he was a piece of meat or something. You really want to be with someone capable of doing that to a person?" Ron demanded, "How do you know he won't do it to you if he gets mad enough?"

Hermione scowled blackly and was just about to answer Ron, when she was cut off.

"Because, Mr. Weasley…even I am unlikely to harm a witch that gives me pleasure such as Miss Granger is capable of," Severus said silkily, walking through Hermione's door as if he lived there. His teeth were back to normal and he was dressed in his robes again. The Potions Master looked at Hermione with heat in his eyes, much to Ron's disgust.

"Besides, there are other ways I can show my…displeasure, should the need arise," he purred, Hermione turning bright red under his predatory gaze.

Hermione walked over to the wizard, placing her hand on his arm and looking up into his pale face.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, concern in her eyes.

Severus' face softened somewhat at Hermione's expression of true concern for him. He felt like spiriting her away to his rooms again and reassuring himself she was truly his witch in an unmistakable manner. His dark eyes shifted towards Harry and Ron and his lip curled slightly with displeasure.

Cockblockers.

He looked back down at Hermione.

"I'm fine, witch," he said familiarly.

Ron's eyes narrowed. Shit. Hermione was already fucking him.

"Congratulations on your win, Professor," Harry said amicably.

If Hermione and the Potions Master were going to be an item, then he might as well try to be polite to the wizard if nothing else.

Severus' dark eyes washed over Harry, then he said, "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

He turned back to Hermione.

"I was wondering if you might join me for a late supper in my rooms, Miss Granger?" he asked the witch, his dark eyes glinting.

"Hermione, you can eat right here," Ron said sharply. "I'm a bit puckish myself."

"Then I suggest you skive off to the kitchens and get yourself a sandwich before you depart, Mr. Weasley," Severus said blackly.

Ron huffed up visibly as Hermione shook her head at Ron then looked up at Severus.

"I'd love to have supper with you, Severus. After all, you've earned the right to my company, haven't you?' she asked softly.

"Yes," the wizard said, lifting her hand and kissing it.

Ron made a gagging sound. Hermione ignored him, while Severus' wand hand itched terribly.

Harry stood up.

"Come on, Ron. Hermione has the rest of her night tied up. We'd better go," he said.

Ron turned colors.

"The rest of her night? What do you mean 'the rest of her night?' He's just invited her to supper…she'd going to eat and then come back to her rooms like a decent witch, aren't you Hermione?" he asked her.

Harry shook his head.

"No, Ron. You didn't just say that," he thought.

"A decent witch? What is your definition of a 'decent witch' Ron?" Hermione said, her hands on her hips and her eyes going glassy.

Both Severus and Harry backed up a bit.

Ron colored.

"A decent witch…you know…someone who doesn't sleep around," he said lamely.

Hermione scowled blackly.

"You didn't seem to have any issues about my being a decent witch when you…a married man, tried to get in line to fuck me," Hermione seethed, "I imagine you thought that the act of a decent wizard?"

Harry blanched. No, Hermione. No…he doesn't remember.

"What are you talking about, Hermione? I never got in line for you…and what do you mean a line to fuck you? What have you been about Hermione?" Ron asked her, looking confused, "Who was in line to fuck you?"

It was Hermione's turn to blanch. She hadn't known Ron had been obliviated. He had left and the witch assumed he'd kept his memories. Shit.

"Obliviate," Severus said silkily, flicking his wand at Ron, who went stiff. Both Harry and Hermione looked at him wide-eyed.

"Let's just keep life simple," he said, returning his wand to his pocket, and taking Hermione's hand.

"Eight o'clock, my rooms," he said in a low, promising voice. His voice dropped lower. "And I'd like it if you wore something…clingy and terribly short."

Hermione looked at the wizard, surprised. Her voice dropped low too as Harry waved his hand in front of the stricken Weasley's face.

"You want me to dress like a…a trollop?" she asked the wizard, feeling a bit excited.

"Yes. A very accessible trollop," the wizard purred, running his fingers slowly down her arm. Hermione's nipples tightened immediately as desire rushed through her.

"All right," she breathed.

Severus straightened and looked at Harry.

"He'll be fine. I just erased up to when he made that asinine 'decent witch' statement. Just take him home, Mr. Potter, before he forces me to call him out as well," the Potions Master said, his eyes hard.

Harry nodded. Snape was certainly very protective of Hermione. Maybe he would be good to her.

"Until eight," Severus said to the witch silkily before turning and walking out the door.

Hermione looked after him, her breathing noticeably increased. Harry studied the witch.

"He really turns you on, doesn't he Hermione?" the wizard asked her.

"You have no idea how much, Harry," she replied, still staring at the door.

Harry thought he might have an idea. He had been dreaming about Lucius Malfoy for weeks now, but couldn't muster up the courage to go to his manor.

Ron began to blink and Harry caught him by the arm.

"Say good-bye to Hermione, Ron. She has a late dinner date," he instructed the red-headed wizard.

Ron looked at Hermione a bit confused.

"Bye Hermione," he said rather quickly.

Harry gave the witch a quick peck on the cheek.

"Enjoy your night, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said to the witch.

"Like that's possible," she replied smiling and kissing him back.

"Bye Ron," she said to the wizard as Harry guided him out the door.

He was still a bit dazed. But Severus' obliviation was better than telling the wizard everything that had happened all over again. He would have blown a torch and been wracked with guilt. One thing was for certain…Ron's double standard hadn't changed. Good witches didn't fuck. Susan actually held out until they married. And despite this "standard" Ron had his share of witches before settling down with his wife. He was no virgin in his marriage bed.

Harry and Ron now gone, Hermione hurried to her bedroom and opened up her wardrobe to see what she could transfigure into something short and clingy. Hm.

She opened the lower drawer and pulled out a rather long t-shirt. Her eyebrow arched as she considered it.

"This will do just fine," she thought, pulling out her wand and transforming it into a stretchy, form-fitting and tantalizingly short red dress. Then she took out a pair of red, four-inch heels.

Dear gods…she felt positively wicked as she transformed a pair of white knickers into a red thong. Severus wanted trollop? He'd get trollop.

Hermione quickly showered, wetting her hair thoroughly. She finished washing, exited the stall and dried off quickly. She pulled on the red thong, then slipped into the red dress. She studied herself in the mirror. Circe, it looked as if she had painted it on. She walked back into her bedroom, carrying a jar of magical styling gel. She sat down and applied the gel to her curling locks and slicked it back, turning a blue hair tie red and putting it into a tight ponytail. She then changed the color of one of her lipsticks to a bright cherry red and applied it liberally, then applied heavy eyeliner and mascara which brought out the amber of her eyes.

Wanting to complete the package, she transfigured another hair tie into an ankle bracelet with tiny silver bells on it, which tinkled when she walked. Next, she put on the shoes, which made her legs look fantastic. She thought about conjuring up some cheap perfume, but decided against it. Severus' nose was large and sensitive. He might not react well to the scent.

Hermione looked at herself in the large full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, striking a sexy, wanton pose, puckering her lips and fluttering her lashes.

Yes, she looked like a trollop all right. A very hot one.

The witch smiled naughtily, her belly tight with anticipation. How would Severus react when he saw her? She had never dressed like this in her life…and it felt…freeing. Like she was someone else.

Hermione picked up her wand and disillusioned herself. She couldn't let anyone see her looking like this. If the gossip was bad now about her and the Potions Master, she could only imagine the heights of slander it would rise to if someone inadvertently saw her dressed this way.

Her belly tight with anticipation, Hermione lowered the torches and put out the floo. She knew she wouldn't be sleeping here tonight. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and exited her rooms, walking the short distance down the corridor to Severus' office. She knocked on the door.

In a moment it opened, Severus looking down on the small shimmer in front of him.

"Hermione?" he asked, wondering why she was disillusioned.

"Yes, let me in," she hissed urgently.

The wizard stepped aside and let the shimmer in. He closed and warded the door then turned toward the witch.

"Why are you disillusioned?" Severus asked her.

Hermione removed the spell.

"This is why," she said, grinning at him.

* * *

A/N: Good old Ron…you can always count on him to say the wrong thing. Severus took care of it. Nice duel. Marcus is lucky that Hermione affects the Potions Master the way she does, or he could have been in the infirmary for a long time. Lol at Severus' teeth. Good for him. I always hated the way he made Hermione feel when her teeth grew. Now…Hermione dressed like a trollop. Man, I can only imagine what's going to happen behind those closed doors.


	29. Late Supper and a Surprise Visit

**Chapter 29 ~ Late Supper and an Unexpected Visit  
**

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study, staring morosely into the crackling fire, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He was slightly depressed. Narcissa was away for the weekend, at some mountain retreat with several other socialites, most likely sipping champagne and chatting about whatever it was rich, pampered witches talked about. Draco was out too, probably getting his wand polished by one of his many paramours. The senior Malfoy was unable to get in contact with any of his twisted playthings, and so was alone for the night.

He was brooding. Severus proved today just how serious he was about the mudblood witch, and Lucius knew he would never fuck Hermione again. If he attempted it, he had no doubt Severus would call him out…and the pureblood didn't think any pussy was worth dueling over, unless it belonged to his wife. He took another sip of his drink and sighed.

Suddenly the door opened and a house elf walked in nervously, its clawed hands pulled tight against its chest, and eyes lowered to the floor.

"You has a visitor, my Lord," the elf squeaked.

Lucius looked at the time. It was rather late for visitors. It couldn't be one of his witches. They had strict instructions never to come to his manor uninvited. If it were one of them however, he would accept her, take her to his playroom and punish her soundly for her audacity before fucking her. He liked them whimpering when he took them.

"Witch?" he asked the elf, who shook its head.

"No Master. A wizard," the elf replied, shaking.

Lucius sighed. Shit.

"Bring him in," Lucius said, waving his hand at the elf.

The elf bowed low and went to retrieve his guest. After several minutes the elf returned.

"Your guest, sir," the elf said.

Lucius rose and turned. His brows lifted in surprise as he looked into the face of Harry Potter. A slightly weaving Harry Potter. Hm. Maybe the night wouldn't be a total loss after all.

The house elf bowed and hurried out the door, closing it behind him. Lucius stared at Harry. He couldn't believe the young hero was here.

"Mr. Potter. What brings you to my manor?" Lucius purred, approaching the drunken wizard and shaking his hand, holding it a bit longer than necessary before releasing it.

Harry looked at Lucius, his green eyes focused on the wizard's lips.

"You…you told me I knew where you lived…" he said, his voice slightly slurred.

Lucius smiled at him.

"I most certainly did," he replied. "Welcome to my home."

Harry stood there silently, rocking back and forth slightly.

"I see you needed a bit of liquid courage," Lucius observed. He'd be sure to give the young wizard some sober-up potion. He wanted Harry lucid, and to be able to remember the night.

"A little," Harry agreed, "Otherwise…otherwise I wouldn't have come," he replied.

"I see," Lucius said, his eyes drifting over the wizard.

Harry's black hair was still unruly, but he was a handsome young wizard. His face had become more angular and masculine, and his frame was lean and strong beneath his robes. He had the most amazing green eyes behind his glasses. He would have to remove those.

"Come, Harry…you don't mind me addressing you by your given name, do you?" Lucius asked him in a low voice.

"No…I like it," the wizard said.

Lucius smirked, wondering what else the wizard would like.

"Well come with me, Harry. I want to give you a tour of the manor. I think you will find the dungeons very interesting," the wizard said, walking through another door of the study, pausing to pick up his cane, which was resting by the door.

Harry hesitated a moment, looking back at the door he had entered with the house elf as if thinking about bolting, then turned back towards Lucius, who smiled handsomely and beckoned him before leaving the study.

Harry hesitated once more, then followed him.

* * *

Severus stared down at the witch, his jaw dropping as he took in the form fitting dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, her full red lips, her makeup and her slicked back hair. She seemed to have straightened it. His black eyes dropped to her shoes, and he let out a long breath as he saw the tiny ankle bracelet and bells. His eyes drifted back up her body.

"Turn around," he said to her, "Slowly."

Her heart pounding, Hermione turned. Severus' eyes rested on her ass. He could clearly see the split between her rounded buttocks.

"Are you wearing knickers?" he asked her hoarsely as she turned back to face him.

"No, I'm wearing a thong," she replied.

Severus pointed to the open study wall.

"Go," he managed to get out as the blood rushed from his head to fill the other one, making him feel slightly dizzy.

Hermione smirked at the wizard and walked through the study door, Severus following closely, his dark eyes resting on her deliciously shifting buttocks.

"Circe," he breathed as the witch entered the study.

A table was present, covered in a Slytherin green tablecloth, with their food present and ready to be served. A candelabra lent a soft glow, and a bottle of wine sat chilling in a container of never-melting ice. Hermione approached the table and saw a small honey-baked ham, several slices already carved and waiting for consumption, some sweet yams and asparagus. A loaf of crusty bread rested in a small wicker basket on a green and white checkered cloth and a large slice of chocolate-strawberry cheese cake sat beside a plate as well as a tall glass of magically chilled milk. There was a small gravy boat filled with hollandaise sauce as well.

"Oh, this looks delicious Severus," Hermione said as the wizard hurried over and pulled out her chair for her, sliding her closer to the table when she sat down.

"Food is not the only thing delicious in this room," the wizard purred, taking his seat opposite her, his dark eyes smoldering as he drank her in.

She was wearing a thong? Dear gods.

Hermione began serving herself, the wizard watching her. She paused.

"Aren't you going to eat, Severus?" she asked him.

The wizard started.

"Yes…yes I am," he said quickly, filling his plate.

The couple ate in silence, Hermione very self-conscious because Severus didn't take his eyes off her through the entire meal. He was looking at her as if she were something to be devoured. The witch felt self-conscious, but she was also feeling very randy under the wizard's steady gaze. She decided to tantalize him a bit.

"So what do you think of my outfit? Trollop enough for you?" she asked him, her amber eyes fluttering at him.

The Potions Master swallowed the food in his mouth and took a sip of wine before he answered.

"You look amazing. I've been 'at attention' every since you walked through the door, witch. You do 'trollop' quite well," said…then he arched an eyebrow. "Are you really wearing a thong?"

Feeling very naughty, Hermione stood up, turned around and hiked up her dress, looking over her shoulder at the wizard as she did so. Severus seemed to stiffen completely, a low growl sounding from the back of his throat as his eyes fell on her full, creamy buttocks and the tiny string rising from the cleft and encircling her waist.

"My gods," he said, his voice raw with desire.

Hermione lowered her dress, demurely turned and sat back down, the Potions Master still stiff. The witch looked at him.

"Severus, are you all right?" she asked him, her brow furrowed.

"I believe I have a full body erection," the wizard replied.

Hermione laughed. She couldn't help it. Presently, Severus was able to move again and finished eating his meal, his eyes still on Hermione.

Hermione pushed her plate away and drew in the cheesecake and milk. She cut a piece with her fork, inserted it between her lips and chewed blissfully, her tongue running over her red, red lips. Severus made another noise as he watched the pink tip slide over her moist full mouth.

"Blowjob," he breathed.

"What?" Hermione said, looking at him over her dessert, "Did you say something, Severus?"

The witch hadn't really heard him.

"No," he lied, unable to believe he said his thought out loud.

Hermione looked down at his plate.

"You don't have any dessert," she said to him.

The wizard quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I assure you, Hermione…I do have dessert," he purred, his eyes glittering at her.

Hermione blushed profusely, and a gush of lubrication rolled out of her. She wriggled a bit. It didn't take much to soak a thong.

Severus noted her reaction, then a thought occurred to him.

"I need to brew more purple potion," he said, "I have a feeling we will be utilizing it quite a bit."

Hermione looked a bit alarmed. Severus was out of purple potion? If he was, this was going to be a very short night. As much as she wanted the wizard, she wasn't prepared to go through the aftermath unaided. The Potions Master saw the wild look in the witch's eyes. He smirked. She knew what he was going to do to her.

"Don't worry, I have an adequate supply still, witch," he purred at her.

Hermione slumped with relief.

Severus stared at her…she was almost finished with her cheesecake.

"How does it feel to be dressed that way?" he asked her.

Hermione blushed a little.

"Kind of sexy. I know I look like a slut, but…I never wore anything like this before. I couldn't do it in public," she said, feeling a bit wicked.

Severus glowered at her.

"I would never allow you to wear something like that in public. Do you have any idea how many wizards I would have to hex? Probably hundreds," he declared.

Hermione might have bristled at the "never allow" statement, but his comment about the hundreds of wizards he'd have to fight mellowed the statement immensely, so she let it go. The wizard was so possessive. She liked that. It made her feel…well…safe.

"But you can dress like this for me anytime you like," he added, licking his lips. "You look so…so…"

The wizard faltered…he didn't know how to describe the way the witch looked.

"Tawdry? Raunchy? Easy? Cheap?" she said helpfully, her eyes full of humor.

"Yes. As if you are begging to be fucked good and hard," the wizard said hotly. "That dress fits you like another skin, and good gods, those shoes. Those shoes aren't coming off. I'm going to make those little bells around your ankle ring out, witch…you can believe that."

Suddenly Hermione gave an audible gasp, startling the wizard as she grabbed on to the edge of the table with both hands, her knuckles going white.

"Hermione?" Severus said as he stared at the witch, whose face contorted.

"Shit!" Hermione moaned as she orgasmed, her head dropping forward and eyes rolling up as she squirmed in the chair. The wizard made her come, just by talking.

Severus realized what was happening and wasted no time running to the witch's side. He looked down at her, then suddenly pushed away all the dishes at her end of the table noisily, lifted her quickly from the chair, kicking it out of the way as he did so and sitting her on the table, pushing her back so she rested on her elbows. He dropped to his knees and pulled her downward, sticking his head under her dress and pulling the crotch of her thong aside, diving into the witch with his tongue.

"Oh shit, Severus!" Hermione screeched as she felt his tongue lashing over her core hungrily, then slip inside her.

The witch fell back, her head resting on the honey ham, her elbow tipping over the gravy boat and the candelabra shuddering dangerously as she wriggled and moaned on the tabletop, crying out from the delicious sensation of the wizard sucking on her pussy as her climax thrummed through her, drawing out every bit of her release, making noises of appreciation as he swallowed her sweetness down. Gods, the witch tasted exquisite. Severus never had the chance to eat much pussy due to the quality of the women he found himself with…so Hermione was like a fountain of ambrosia and he drank her down thirstily.

Finally, the witch finished releasing, and Severus ran his tongue over her pussy one last time before rising and pulling her forward, kissing her deeply. Hermione's elbow was sticky with hollandaise sauce and her hair smelled of honey ham. He didn't care a whit.

The Potions Master pulled away from her mouth, having shared her essence between them. The witch panted up at him, her lips swollen from his ardor, her mascara running slightly. Her lipstick wasn't smeared however. It was magic and stayed on under the worst situations.

"I must affect you deeply, witch," Severus breathed down at her, "For you to orgasm simply from my words."

Hermione didn't answer him. He had stated the truth after all. Severus stared down at the witch. No woman had ever responded to him so powerfully. It was more proof that he and Hermione belonged together.

"You affect me too," he said, straightening and pulling her forward so her core rested against his tented robes. He rolled his fabric covered cock against her, the witch moaning, her head falling back as she worked her own hips against him.

"Yesss," the wizard breathed, leaning over her and grinding against her even harder, his black eyes focused on her face. Gods she was so beautiful to him. He caressed one of her breasts and Hermione's back arched, the witch mewling like a kitten.

"So responsive," Severus breathed, kissing her again and bringing both hands to her breasts, still rubbing his cock between her thighs.

"Fuck me, Severus," Hermione hissed against his mouth, unable to stand his teasing any longer. "Fuck me now."

The wizard paused, straightening, looking down at Hermione as she rolled her pelvis invitingly, her eyes hot and wild.

"As you wish, witch," he said, unbuttoning his robes.

* * *

A/N: Just a little bit about what's happening with Harry. Don't worry…there will be no slash scenes. We've seen all we are going to as far as Lucius and Harry go. But damn, supper got a bit hot. Head in the honey ham. Lolol. :::snicker::: Please review.


	30. A Rather Fiery Ending

**Chapter 30 ~ A Rather Fiery Ending  
**

Severus opened his robes and went to work on his trousers, his dark eyes resting on the gyrating witch sprawled on the table, her red dress pushed high up on her thighs. Hermione was right, she did look cheap and easy, but just for him and this turned the Professor on. He bit his lip as he lowered his trousers and his boxers. He just had to fuck her in that dress and those shoes.

The wizard grasped one of Hermione's legs, the one with the tinkling ankle bracelet and rested it against his shoulder. He looked at the high-heeled red shoe and ran his pale hand up and down her leg appreciatively, then kissed it several times before returning to the task at hand. He pressed in closer, moving the crotch of her thong aside, grasping his cock and positioning it at her entrance. The witch was wet again.

"Wanton little witch," Severus growled at Hermione as he pushed her dress up farther, gripped her waist and pulled her down into him, ramming his cock inside her hungrily. The witch keened and half sat up as his hardness filled her.

"Fuck," Hermione moaned.

"Oh, I intend to," the Potions Master hissed back at her, pulling back and driving his cock into her cervix with a grunt, biting his lower lip as her tightness caressed his length in soft warmth and wetness.

The Potions Master began to pour on the power, Hermione's body jerking rapidly on the table, the green tablecloth riding up beneath her as the wizard fucked her hungrily, his eyes on her contorting face. The witch's mascara was starting to streak and he fucked her harder, wanting to see it run completely. Some silverware clattered to the floor and by his left ear, the little silver bells rang merrily in counterpoint to the witch's shrieks.

"You sweet little trollop," Severus breathed, arching over Hermione and kissing her as he hunched into her body greedily.

The wizard locked his fingers in hers and drew her arms up over her head, driving into her, so deeply involved with the witch, he didn't notice they knocked the candelabra over. The tablecloth caught fire at the other end, the undulating couple so caught up in their union, neither noticed for several moments until their outstretched arms got hot. Severus looked up, still stroking Hermione strongly and saw the raging flames consuming the yams and moving toward them.

"Oh shit," he gasped, straightening, pulling out of a protesting Hermione, yanking her up from the table and pushing her to safety, the witch staggering across the study floor, disheveled and disoriented.

His pants around his ankles, the wizard bent and felt his pockets for his wand. It wasn't there. The flames blazed higher, starting to catch the wood of the table, black smoke filling the study.

"My wand…where the fuck in my wand?" Severus hissed as the fire blazed. A plate exploded from the heat.

Suddenly Severus' study door flew open and Argus Filch appeared, a cylinder with a tube and wide funnel in his hands. The squib quickly ran up to the burning table, turned on the extinguisher and with a loud "whoosh!" put out the flames with a foamy substance.

The old squib eyed his handiwork, then sniffed, his eyes squinting.

"Smells like smoke and pussy in here," he said, looking at Professor Snape, who was fastening his trousers. Then he turned and looked at Hermione, who was busily pulling down her dress. The bent, scraggly haired squib grinned horribly.

"That one of Madam Plushie's girls, Professor?" the caretaker asked Snape, eyeing Hermione's legs, dress, ruined make-up and red, red mouth. "Cause if she is, I want a go…I have some galleons. You can send her over when you're done."

Severus' mouth quirked as Hermione looked as if she were about to throw up.

"I do not work at Madame Plushie's!" she spat, scowling at the squib, whose eyebrows rose in surprise when he heard her voice.

"Miss Granger?" he said, his face contorting with glee.

"Yes," Hermione said somewhat haughtily.

But it was hard to be haughty effectively when one was dressed like she was.

"I always suspected you weren't on the up and up. No one's that good," the squib said sneering as Hermione looked indignant. "You're a red witch. A naughty little red witch."

"I am not a red witch," Hermione responded, "I am only dressed this way because the Professor…"

Severus cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. Hermione clammed up. Of course Severus wouldn't want his kinks spread all over Hogwarts.

"I'm only dressed this way because I thought it would be fun," Hermione said lamely.

Filch cackled.

"Fun you're after is it?' he said, looking at the ruined table, the scattered dishes and the overturned candelabra knowingly, "Looks like the Professor was the one having all the fun from where I'm standing."

He leered at the witch, a twisted grin on his face. The Potions Master tried to defuse the situation as Hermione turned a deep red.

"How did you get in here, Argus? And how did you know about the fire?" Severus asked him, as Hermione looked at the squib as if she wanted to hex him.

Argus' rheumy eyes shifted from Hermione to Severus. He swelled visibly.

"Fire alarm attuned to me. I'm the caretaker of Hogwarts. Anytime anything goes wrong in the castle I know about it and where it is. A little maintenance magic that's focused on me," the bent old squib replied, setting the extinguisher on the floor.

"That still doesn't explain how you got into my private study," the wizard said, scowling slightly. It made him uncomfortable to know Filch could enter his domain.

"Oh, the castle let me in. I can go anywhere there is a need for me to be. If I just wanted to come in here to snoop around, I couldn't do it. There has to be an important need…some kind of problem or danger to the castle." Filch replied.

He looked at Hermione again, his hand going to his crotch. Hermione grimaced as the squib rubbed it, unconscious he was doing such a thing.

"Severus! Do something!" Hermione hissed at the wizard.

Both of the Potions Master's eyebrows rose as he watched Filch masturbate in front of Hermione.

"Er…Argus, you can go now," he said to the squib.

The old caretaker started as if coming out of a dream. He picked up the fire extinguisher.

"All right…but you two be sure to put out the real fires before you start working on your own," he scolded. He shuffled past Hermione, stopping for a moment.

"Madam Plushie's whores got nothing on you, Miss Granger," he said, his face twisting lustfully.

Hermione shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself as she remembered the caretaker's thin, knobbly and arthritic cock. Dear gods, did he actually go to Madam Plushie's and stick that thing in witches?

"Goodbye Argus…and thank you," Severus said, moving the old squib along.

Argus nodded and shuffled out of the study door, which slid shut after him. The castle was really amazing, like a living entity.

"Well, that was horrible," Hermione said, still clutching herself.

Severus smirked at the disgusted witch.

"Well, Argus obviously believes that if you give up Spells work, you can land yourself a fine position, mostly likely on your knees at Madam Plushie's," the wizard said, arching an eyebrow at her.

Her mascara had run quite a bit, and her eyes were ringed in black. She did have the look of a mildly used working witch. His cock twitched. Severus had gone down when the fire started and Filch came in, but he was quickly recovering. He strode over to the witch.

"Come with me. We have unfinished business," the wizard said, his dark eyes washing over her as he slipped his arm in hers. Hermione allowed him to lead her into the bedroom, still scowling about Filch.

"I can't believe Argus," Hermione complained as Severus walked her over to his bed, "He is just too disgusting. Did you see him rubbing his cock right in front of me? He is a dirty old…"

The witch was so focused on complaining about Filch, she didn't register Severus opening his robes and lowering his trousers and boxers again, then bending her over the bed. She continued to talk, the wizard smirking behind her.

"I swear, if that old bastard comes anywhere….ooh!"

Hermione buckled as Severus rammed his cock into her, forcing himself around the crotch of her throng and burying himself inside her deeply.

"That's enough about Filch," he groaned, "I'm the man you're supposed to be focused on witch."

He gripped her waist and started fucking the witch hard, slapping against her ass with force, moving his hands to grasp the hem of her dress and haul her back against him to meet his stroke, the witch crying out and falling face first into the bed. Severus adjusted himself and tore into the witch, falling forward on his hands and driving as deep as he could, the witch howling, and her mascara finally smearing completely.

"You need to reapply your makeup witch," he groaned, as he looked down at her bouncing profile.

Hermione didn't give a fuck about her make-up as the wizard fucked her to the brink, delicious feelings thrumming through her body, the swelling pleasure in her belly growing larger as his hardness and ache pounded her insistently. Gods, the dark wizard could fuck.

Severus quickly flipped the witch over, trapping her legs under his arms and driving straight down into her core, the witch buckling. But his eyes weren't on the witch, they were on her left shoe. He lowered his mouth to her knee and kissed up her leg to where the strap wrapped around her ankle, twisting his body so he could continue fucking her.

"Gods, I love you in these shoes," he hissed, tearing into the witch and feeling himself approaching climax as she melted around him. His mouth dropped open as his balls tightened, and his eyes shifted toward her foot again.

"Arrrrrgh!" Severus groaned as he came, jerking out of the witch, standing, grabbing her ankle and coming all over her shoe.

Even in the throes of her climax, Hermione registered Severus spurting all over her ankle and shoe, his face contorted with pleasure as he watched his thick seed drip down her leg.

"He's a freak," Hermione thought, finding herself extremely turned on by the wizard's odd behavior. "I guess I'm a freak too."

Severus had no idea what came over him. He only knew he wanted to see his come on those shoes, and followed his urge. The wizard found covering the red leather footwear with his release extremely satisfying, shaking his cock as his pulsing slowed, trying to get the most coverage he could before he petered out. Finally, spent and panting, Severus looked down at the witch, still clutching her ankle.

"A little polish," he said, releasing her ankle and dropping on her, kissing her deeply.

"A big freak," Hermione replied, smirking.

"Your freak. I've never done that before. There is something terribly erotic about you in high-heeled shoes. I hope you will wear them for me often, Hermione," the wizard breathed.

"It was kinky…but…I don't know Severus…it turned me on," the witch replied. "I'll wear them whenever you want."

And sometimes when he didn't want, just to torment him.

Severus smirked at her.

"I think you were tailor-made for my quirks, witch," he responded, kissing her again.

Severus would have never done this with another witch, simply because he wouldn't trust her to keep her mouth shut. He knew Hermione would keep it to herself…a dirty little secret. It was nice having a witch he felt he could trust. But still…

"I hope you won't share this little fetish I've developed," he said, his eyes dark as he looked at the witch.

Hermione scowled.

"And just who would I tell? If I said I let you come all over my shoe and liked it, I'd be labeled as much a freak as you," she said.

Severus gave a rather evil smirk as he thought about letting these lurid details accidentally slip to Ronald Weasley. The red-headed wizard would probably have a heart attack and drop dead where he stood, shocked that not only did his best friend allow such a thing, but enjoyed it. The Potions Master fell into the bed alongside Hermione, his feet resting on the floor. He looked at her face.

"You look like someone gave you two black eyes," he said to her grinning slightly, "or mucked up a transformation where you were trying to become a…a.."

Severus had to think of the name for the muggle animal.

"Raccoon," he concluded.

"What?" Hermione said, frowning at him. She went to sit up, but fell back aching.

"Damn it," she hissed.

Severus sat up and reached into the nightstand drawer, removing two vials of purple potion.

"Here you go," he said, passing the vials to Hermione and helping her sit up.

The witch uncorked them and drank the contents down. Relief crossed her face.

Severus studied her.

"You know, eventually you will get used to me and not need those potions so frequently," he said, running a fingertip down the witch's arm and making her shudder.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes softening.

"I hope I never get used to you, Severus Snape," she said softly. "I hope you continue to surprise me."

The Potions Master smirked. He had plenty of surprises left for the witch.

"I will, witch…I will," he said.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the mirror on the front of Severus' bathroom door, the wizard's eyes resting on her body appreciatively as she did so. She looked at herself and gasped at the black rings and streaks around her eyes. The witch spun toward the wizard.

"You fucked me looking like this?" she asked him, incredulously. She looked horrible.

"Believe it or not witch, it was incredibly erotic considering I am the reason you look like that," he responded with a slight growl.

Hermione shook her head. Wizards.

"Well, I am going to wash it off and get out of these clothes," she said, pulling out her red hair tie as she walked into the bathroom.

"You do that," Severus said, lying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head.

A small smile appeared on his face as he heard the basin running. It broadened. The Potions Master had his witch. She was brilliant, beautiful and a masochistic little freak. He felt that they would remain together for quite a long time if he didn't do anything to drive her off. He wouldn't. He would work at keeping Hermione happy as if his life depended on it.

Who knew? Just maybe it did.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I thought this would be a good place to end this PWP that wouldn't die. Of course there will be a small epilogue to follow. Severus, you freaky little Potions Master you. Coming on the witch's shoe? Good googely goo goo! Lol. Anyway, please review.


End file.
